Broken Stars
by Amy Says
Summary: Kagome sempre foi desprezada na escola por não ser popular. E mesmo assim nunca perdeu o bom humor. Mas a vinda de um novo aluno irá fazê-la dar a volta por cima...e se apaixonar. Porém as coisas não são tão simples assim!
1. Supernatural

**Broken Stars**

_"Supernatural - Flyleaf"_

Ela pegou a guitarra que estava em cima do sofá, e colocou gentilmente em seu colo. Tocou algumas notas, sentia o toque metalizado das cordas, sentia os sons ecoarem pela sala e por sua mente...

Música.

Fechou os olhos só apreciando o som estridente e prazeroso das notas da guitarra.

Kagome Higurashi, 15 anos, 1º ano do colegial. Estudava na Goshinboku, uma escola pública perto de sua casa. Possuía cabelos até a cintura, negros, e os olhos azuis profundos, escuros e melancólicos como os de uma criança, personalidade calma e totalmente o oposto de Sango: sua melhor amiga.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da prateleira mogno, ao lado do sofá: 6:45. Era hora de agüentar a tortura por mais um dia. Levantou-se do sofá ajeitando a calça jeans escura e a blusa branca, que era o uniforme escolar, calçou seu all star sujo e subiu até o quarto. Levou a guitarra até seu quarto e pegou sua mochila, saindo silenciosamente de casa para não acordar a mãe o irmão.

Fechou lentamente a porta, saindo do prédio onde morava e seguindo para a escola. A escola não era lá aquelas coisas, mas tinha um bom ensino, e as pessoas que estudavam lá deixavam a desejar um pouco. Ela suspirou atravessando a rua. A realidade era que mal começara o ano, e ela já não agüentava mais estudar.

Andava na rua chutando algumas pedrinhas. Pensava na desculpa que iria dar pra Sango, porque tinha faltado ao ensaio da banda de garagem por simplesmente estar com preguiça. Sango era mais forte que certos meninos, prova disso era a briga que teve com um garoto da escola, por a ter chamado de "aberração". Sango só não quebrou os dentes dele porque a seguraram. A garota era briguenta, enfrentava até o cara mais macho da turma, e ainda por cima saía ganhando na briga. Por isso a apelidaram de Sango Selvagem.

Ela tinha o cabelo até para baixo dos ombros, bem castanhos, e os olhos da mesma cor. Na opinião de Kagome, era bem bonita se fosse tão desleixada com a própria aparência e as roupas largas. Na banda Kagome era vocalista e guitarrista e a Sango era a baterista. Não faziam muito sucesso, suas mães diziam que eram precoces, mas mesmo assim tocavam em festinhas de crianças e na garagem da casa de Sango. E raramente elas tocavam em festas organizadas por alunos da escola.

**OoOoOooo**

Logo Kagome se encontrava em frente à escola. Não demorou muito para avistar do outro lado da rua, Sango pisando duro em sua direção. Estava frita [pensava só pela cara da amiga.

- Acho melhor você ter boas desculpas pela falta no ensaio queridinha. - gritou se aproximando de Kagome, apontando o dedo indicador para ela.

Já disse que ela ficava assustadora nervosa? Não? Pois bem, ela era assustadora quando estava nervosa. Ela sempre foi estressada, nervosa, e muito briguenta. Outro motivo por não ter amigos...Assim como Kagome, ela só tinha apenas uma amiga, e essa era a própria Kagome. Uma "dependia" da outra, era quase como irmãs.

- Er...Bem Sango, desculpa, mas é que eu estava atolada com afazeres domésticos, sabe como é... - Kagome disse, sorrindo amarelo para a figura brava a sua frente.

Sango deu uma risada sarcástica. Não acreditara na amiga. Kagome? Fazendo serviço doméstico? Essa era boa, pois a amiga era a menina mais preguiçosa que já conheceu. Sango riu seco e sarcasticamente diante do sorriso amarelo e receoso da amiga.

- Sei. Mas vamos logo parar com o papo furado. Preciso te falar algu...- parou de falar repentinamente.

TRIIIM (onomatopéia clássica!).

Tinha sido interrompida visto que o sinal tinha tocado. Sango bufou, e fez um sinal que iria contar depois. Entraram juntas na escola e caminharam até a mesma sala. Sentaram-se em seus respectivos lugares enquanto a professora se acomodava na mesa.

Sango era incrivelmente anti-social e sentava mais ao fundo da sala, Kagome já era mais "certinha" e sentava um pouco mais à frente, do lado da fileira que sua amiga sentava. A menina não estava prestando nenhuma atenção na aula de Ayame, prestava atenção no formato das nuvens, imaginando desenhos geométricos, pessoas e animais.

Kagome voltou a Terra quando sentiu algo bater na sua nuca. Virou para trás procurando pelo filho da mãe que tinha atirado o objeto nela. Encontrou apenas Sango se matando de rir e apontando para o colo, a menina girou os olhos pensando no quanto a baterista era louca. Olhou para o colo e encontrou um bilhetinho pequeno. Abriu-o delicadamente por debaixo da mesa, afinal, se Ayame pegasse, estaria mais do que frita.

"Gata, falei com a diretora Kagura hoje. Ela autorizou nosso show de encerramento do baile de gala. Eu te conto mais detalhes depois".

Sorriu maliciosamente, voltando se para trás e dando uma piscadela marota pra Sango, que retribuiu o gesto.

- Acabou o tempo. Entreguem as redações agora. – a professora falou com a voz ligeiramente alterada, fazendo metade da sala suspirar desanimada.

Ayame tinha pedido uma redação sobre a o sistema nervoso humano em menos de trinta minutos, e com mais de trinta linhas. Na opinião de Kagome, simplesmente era impossível de fazê-lo, pois não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o corpo humano e nem estava com imaginação para escrever uma redação. Mas não ia ficar com MAIS uma nota vermelha na matéria, e fez a redação. Foi caminhando toda saltitante até a mesa da professora de Ciências e estendeu o papel.

A professora conferiu, franziu o cenho, e olhou abismada para a menina.

- O que é isso Higurashi?

- O que é isso o que? – rebateu com divertimento oculto na frase.

- Isso não é uma redação! Você por acaso está tentando me irritar hoje, ou é só impressão? – ela já estava perdendo a paciência com a pupila. Mas que diabos que menina insolente[pensava

- Mas é claro que é uma redação querida Ayame! Olha aí, tem trinta linhas contadas. – piscou marota pra professora. Tirou a franja do olho antes de continuar – Mas a senhora não disse que era para ser trinta linhas cheias ou completas...

A sala explodiu de risos e cochichos. Ela tinha que admitir: Kagome era mesmo muito esperta e fazia de tudo para escapar de mais uma nota vermelha. A professora não agüentou diante da esperteza da aluna e entrou na brincadeira, rindo também. Mandou Kagome, educadamente por assim dizer, sair da sala para tomar "um ar", a menina assentiu e saiu da sala toda saltitante sendo seguida por Sango que nem a pau iria aturar a aula da velhota sozinha.

**OoOoOooo**

- Kagome, a Kagura disse que poderíamos tocar, se...- Sango fez uma pausa, suspirando. -...Se tocássemos uma música lenta e romântica. E ainda disse que nos pagaria pra tocar isso!

Sango girou os olhos enquanto se olhava no espelho do banheiro. Afinal, que graça tinha em músicas melosas? Tinham que botar o terror, por assim dizer, e tocar músicas pesadas para se movimentar bastante na bateria e "agitar a geral"; olhou de soslaio para a amiga que estava encostada na parede com o olhar para baixo.

- Mas se esse é o pato que temos que pagar, até que não está tão ruim assim vai. Veja pelo lado bom: iremos espalhar o amor por aí... – Kagome ergueu a face, fazendo um sinal com os dedos de "paz e amor". Segurou o riso ao ver a amiga ficar vermelha de raiva.

Era tão divertido zombar dela!

- Ah Kagome, fala sério! Não quero tocar isso na nossa primeira "grande" apresentação. - gritou. Kagome a olhou assustada.

Era oficial: Sango precisava de um analista!

Por fim, bufou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito fazendo birra.

- Sango, não faz drama. Não é o fim do mundo, tudo tem sua primeira vez. Só tocaremos três músicas e já era, vamos embora felizes e com grana no bolso... - piscou para a figura de braços cruzados. Sango apenas bufou mais uma vez, mostrando irritação.

É, teria que fazer esse sacrifício pelo bem da banda, porque chances como aquela não apareciam de uma pra outra. Teria que se controlar quando visse a diretora Kagura, pra não xingá-la de nomes impróprios...

Enquanto conversavam uma garota tinha entrado dentro do banheiro, caminhou até o espelho e se posicionou ao lado de Sango, retocando a maquiagem; Sango a olhou de soslaio, tentando ignorar a presença dela ali. A garota passava gloss nos lábios vermelhos, e ajeitava a blusa com um decote em "v", arrumava a calça jeans um pouco colada ao corpo... Ela se virou sorrindo sarcasticamente para Kagome, que olhava para um ponto qualquer do banheiro.

- Hey fracassada, fiquei sabendo que você e a aberração vai tocar no baile de gala. É verdade? – falou com a voz divertida e irônica enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura.

- Se vamos ou não, não é problema teu Kikyou...- Kagome disse cerrando os punhos para manter a calma.

- Ui, mas vamos garotas, me contem. Por que exatamente vocês querem tocar? Querem saber como é o baile? Já que vocês nunca foram em um, porque nunca foram convidadas...

Sango a observava ainda de soslaio, tentando manter a calma com aquela voz irritante e estridente ecoando pelo banheiro. A menina não estava agüentando mais segurar as mãos para si mesma, queria mesmo, era espancá-la até Kikyou pedir perdão por todos os xingamentos que proferiu para com elas.

- Sango, vamos voltar para a sala – Kagome disse com a voz baixa, mexia as mãos freneticamente em sinal de desespero. Sango compreendeu e se enfezou ainda mais...

Kagome não agüentava mais ficar ali, no mesmo ambiente que Kikyou Takeshi. Já havia sido humilhada por ela várias e várias vezes, mas como sempre, tentava ignorar, mas a verdade é que ela se importava. Não queria viver na sombra da menina só porque era muito parecida com ela. Quem as visse, iriam dizer que Kagome e Kikyou são irmãs gêmeas...Kikyou odiava tal comparação. Dizia que ela era "boa demais" para ser comparada com uma fracassada que não tinha namorado e que nem ao menos tinha sido convidada para ir ao baile alguma vez. Sango não agüentava mais ver a amiga passando apuros na mão daquela "vadiazinha", queria que a amiga aprendesse a se defender.

- Ah meninas! Contem – me vai. – Kikyou fingia interesse nas duas. Não iria perder a oportunidade de humilhá-las mais vez...

- Kikyou, sério, cala a tua boca e vai puxar o saco da Kagura vai. – Sango disse apoiando as mãos na pia, e olhando para o espelho.

Kikyou, que estava de costas para a baterista, continuava falando com Kagome, alfinetando-a em pontos sensíveis...Ela não estava mais se controlando; deu um soco na pia de tanta raiva e indignação. Afinal, o que Kagome tinha feito a ela? A garota estava tão concentrada em humilhar Kagome, que nem ao menos percebeu Sango se aproximando perigosamente, com uma veia saltada na testa e com raiva, muita raiva.

Pegou Kikyou pelo pescoço e a virou, para surpresa de Kagome, que ia em direção à porta. Precisava de ar fresco. Ela parou e ficou observando a cena: Sango com as mãos no pescoço de Kikyou, as duas cara-a-cara.

- Olha aqui sua vadiazinha... – Sango disse com a voz embargada de ódio e estreitando os olhos para a menina. – Eu estou com uma enorme vontade de espancá-la aqui mesmo no banheiro...

- A é? Então vai. Seja feliz e bata em mim até sair sangue – Kikyou desafiava mesmo sabendo que ter seu pescoço envolto por mãos fortes não era lá uma situação muito boa.

- Kikyou, lembra do Kouta? – ela resolveu fazer um joguinho com a garota antes de socá-la. Sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Lembro. – disse com receio não entendendo a expressão de Sango.

- Lembra aquela briga que eu tive? Eu quase quebrei o maxilar dele...Então se eu fosse você, não me desafiava porque minha paciência já foi pros quinto dos infernos sua vadia! – Sango berrou aproximando o seu rosto. Kikyou queria recuar, tentou se libertar das mãos da baterista, mas ela estava determinada a acabar com aquilo ali mesmo.

- Vai Sango. Pode bater. Mas isso não mudará a situação dela de **FRA-CAS-SA-DA**! Pode me bater o quanto quiser, mas ela vai ser **SEMPRE** essa coisa deplorável que é. – apontou para Kagome que estava observando tudo atentamente.

A menina não sabia se fugia, ou se intrometesse na briga das duas. Afinal, ali estava a chance de se vingar de todos os xingamentos, mas também bater nela com uma diferença grande de força era injusto. Kikyou era uma "patricinha" do subúrbio, não praticava esportes. Era uma franguinha. Agora Sango era diferente. Ela era mais forte que muitos meninos do time de futebol, e ganhava qualquer briga;

POW!

Kagome voltou de seus devaneios quando ouviu o baque surdo do impacto da mão da amiga. Sango tinha metido um soco na boca da garota. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, surpresa. Sango abriu a mão que segurava o pescoço de Kikyou, libertando ela; a menina cambaleava, via tudo turvado e sem forma. Caiu de bunda no chão massageando o maxilar com uma mão e outra massageava o pescoço dolorido.

- Esse é o _seu_ lugar, vadia. No chão. Agora faça o favor de **não** perturbar mais minha amiga, se não, da próxima vez eu quebro seu maxilar.

Sango pegou Kagome pelo braço, que estava estática. Não estava acreditando que sua melhor amiga tinha batido na garota mais popular da escola! Foi puxada rapidamente até a saída e lançou um último olhar para a figura caída com uma das mãos na boca.

- Isso não vai ficar assim sua fracassada! – Kikyou murmurou para si mesma enquanto apoiava as mãos no chão e se levantava.

Continua xD

Ps**: O Inu já vai aparecer minha gente. Acalmem-se**

**Olá minha gente. Então, minha primeira fic (suspira de ansiedade), e eo peço que vocês mandem opiniões, críticas (com respeito, sério), idéias, e até mesmo elogios!**

**O que tenho a falar sobre esse capítulo? Bom, tosco, sem muitos diálogos e sem muitas ações. Mas é preciso. Eo precisava narrar mais a vida de cada uma do que ficar escrevendo diálogos, entendem? Mas no próximo capítulo, os outros personagens irão aparecer e muuuitas coisas estão por vir ainda. Outra coisa: para quem não entendeu a richa entre Kikyou e Kagome é simples. A Kikyou não gosta da Kagome porque a mesma é idêntica a ela. Então ela quer ser a única e tudo mais. Por isso ela a humilha e a bichinha não faz nada, porque a Kagome acredita que não tem potencial pra competir com ela. A Kikyou nem vai ser tão má assim minha gente XD**

**A Sango é o tipo de "anjo da guarda" da Kagome. Melhor amiga, e é quase uma irmã como diz no comecinho.**

**E sobre a musiquinha no começo do capítulo: vou colocar uma música que combine com o capítulo, mas não só pela letra, e sim pelo **RITMO** também. Vai ter hora que a música vai ser nada a ver e tudo mais, mas o ritmo vai ser perfeito para cada situção. xD**

**Bom, até o próximo capitulo e deixem reviews, por favor?**

**Kissus**


	2. My Bad Reputation

Broken Stars

Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence, e muito menos as músicas. Infelizmente ù.ú

Capítulo dedicado a Yuki.Yasha Higurashi por me ensinar a mexer no FF. Obrigada flor! Sem sua ajuda não estaria sendo ameaçada de morte agora...XD

"_My Bad Reputation – The Donnas" _

- Ah, qual é Kagome! Ela estava merecendo vai… - Sango disse fazendo cara de satisfeita, andando pela rua movimentada do bairro que moravam.

Já havia terminado as aulas naquele dia e as meninas estavam voltando para casa. Kagome, com uma cara emburrada por causa do incidente no banheiro. Sango, feliz da vida e super "relax" por ter descontado na patricinha meses e meses de sofrimento da amiga. As duas eram vizinhas e por isso todo dia voltavam juntas na maioria das vezes.

- Se ela estava merecendo ou não, você não tem nada a ver com isso. Você não tem direito de bater em ninguém Sango!

- Tampinha, você por acaso é maluca? Qualquer garota em sã consciência já teria espancado aquela garota há muito tempo... – disse fazendo círculos ao lado da cabeça dizendo "você é maluca".

Tampinha é um antigo apelido de Kagome, dado pela amiga quando crianças.

- Maluca é você, que desceu a rua de casa em cima de um carrinho de compras, e com o meu irmão de sete anos ainda! – falou com sarcasmo colocando a mão na cintura.

As duas riram. Continuavam andando, passando por um praça que havia no bairro, fazendo Sango suspirar quando olhou de relance as crianças brincando, felizes, sem nenhuma preocupação. Ser criança era tão bom. "Por que quando crescemos, nos decepcionamos mais?" A menina suspirou de novo quando avistou o supermercado que havia ali por perto. Várias lembranças voltaram à tona, e ela abaixou o rosto com o coração apertado, no tamanho de um grão de areia.

- Você está pensando no Miroku não é mesmo? – Sango foi tirada de seus devaneios pela pergunta repentina.

- Não. – respondeu secamente, deixando claro que não queria falar sobre aquilo. Continuou andando ao lado da menina, em silêncio.

- Faz muito tempo que você não fala com ele? – disse com a voz receosa, sem olhar pra menina.

Sango, quando tinha 13 anos, havia namorado um garoto chamado Miroku Houshi. Não era bem um namoro, eram aqueles casos que as meninas tem antes de entrarem na adolescência. Mas ela estava tão apaixonada pelo garoto que não via a verdade na frente dela. Miroku tinha fama de galinha, "pega geral" entre outras coisas. Mas a Sango apenas engolia as mentiras dele, as promessas de "amor eterno". E foi assim, até que um dia falaram para ela que Miroku a esperava na quadra de basquete para conversar, mas quando ela chegou lá, encontrou Miroku e uma outra garota se agarrando. Mas o pior foi que ele nem ao menos tentou se explicar para ela. Depois do ocorrido, ela foi humilhada, xingada de todas as formas e Miroku apenas assistia. A garota se revoltou e jurou pra si mesma nunca mais gostar de ninguém, e por fim, Sango é a Sango Selvagem da escola. Até hoje, Miroku estuda na mesma escola que ela, mas é como se fossem estranhos. Não trocam cumprimentos, nem ao menos se olham...

- Por que quer falar sobre isso agora Kagome? – virou o rosto e olhou bem para a face da menina, cerrando os olhos. Onde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa?

O silêncio que se seguiu depois dessa pergunta foi muito constrangedor para as duas. Ambas tinham se arrependido de terem feito a pergunta, porém não iriam mais falar sobre aquilo novamente e decidiram que o silêncio é a melhor opção no momento.

- Kagome? – Sango resolveu quebrar o silêncio. – Vamos descer de novo a sua rua com o carrinho de compras? Vamos nos divertir, enquanto não vamos para casa. – disse com voz de drama e os olhinhos brilhantes.

Kagome sorriu de orelha a orelha maliciosamente; adorava fazer aquilo, pois além de muito divertido era perigoso. Kagome também tinha seus momentos insanos.

- Demorô – murmurou com a voz maligna, enquanto Sango ia até o supermercado mais próximo, e "pegava emprestado" o carrinho.

**OoooOo**

**- **Está pronta? – Sango disse se posicionando logo no "pico" da rua vertical.

- Sempre estive.

Kagome, apesar de transmitir segurança, entrou dentro do carrinho com certo receio. As pessoas que estavam andando calmamente até paravam, e ficavam observando a curiosa cena de duas garotas entrando dentro de um carrinho de supermercado e descendo a ladeira mais vertical da cidade. Kagome sorria amarelo e acenava desconcertada para as pessoas, e quando adentrou no curioso veículo de locomoção, Sango deu um impulso pra frente, fazendo o carrinho deslizar com o ar de sua graça pela rua vertical. E enquanto uma gritava:

- AEEEEEEIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MANHÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Outra já gritava:

- FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM HEEEELL!

A diferença era clara entre as duas. Sango estava amando o "pequeno" passeio junto com a melhor amiga A vida era um imenso parque de diversões para ela. Kagome já implorava por misericórdia divina, afinal, descer uma ladeira dentro de um carrinho não era lá muito seguro.

"_Pai nosso que estais no céu, cheio de graça... Bah! Não é isso! Ave Maria cheia de graça que estais no céu... Também não é isso! Hey, vocês aí de cima, prometo lavar a louça da minha casa por um ano se eu sair viva dessa!"_

O carrinho deslizava rapidamente, deixando muitos pedestres curiosos com a coragem das duas. Kagome apenas se segurava nas laterais do carrinho com força exagerada, e Sango apenas dava risada. Era como um bebê que recebia cócegas. Mas afinal, do que Sango tinha medo? O final da rua já se aproximava, nem estava tão vertical que no começo, mas ainda sim continuavam descendo em alta velocidade.Kagome pensou em fechar os olhos porque não queria ver o que aconteceria antes do carrinho parar, mas desistiu da idéia quando viu de relance um vulto prateado. O carrinho se chocou com alguma coisa, fazendo uma parada bruta e lançando as garotas pra fora do carrinho.

Kagome voou para fora do carrinho, rolando pelo chão com algo em cima dela, até o final da rua. Quando finalmente ela parou de rolar pela rua, sentiu um corpo pesado, muito pesado (**N/A:** goooordo!) em cima de si. Abriu o olho direito com receio e se deparou com um par de olhos dourados cerrados, olhando-a fixamente, demonstrando um misto de susto e irritação.

- AAAAH, HENTAAI! Sai sai sai! Sai de cima de mim! – Kagome gritou se debatendo com as mãos no peitoral do garoto, tentando inutilmente, afastá-lo.

- Hentai? GAROTA VOCÊ QUE VOOU PRA CIMA DE MIM! – disse assustado. Abriu os olhos, mais assustado ainda, quando a garota começou ter um surto-psicótico e a bater nele com mais força.

O garoto, vendo que Kagome tinha enlouquecido e se debatia freneticamente, segurou os pulsos dela. A menina parou por um segundo e fitou com certo interesse aquele par de olhos dourados, quase se perdeu dentro deles. Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando o garoto a puxou pelos braços, sem nenhuma gentileza, para cima, fazendo-a levantar. Ia cair novamente de bunda no chão, se o estranho não a segurasse pela cintura e a puxasse contra si, fazendo os corpos se chocarem. Kagome corou violentamente, mas mesmo assim, não tentou se soltar dele. Ele a olhava como se fosse louca ou algo do tipo, mas não ligou. Os olhos dele...Eram tão bonitos. Fitou os orbes do desconhecido por longos minutos, que nem pareciam minutos, até que ela foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu um "cá-hám" feito por Sango:

- Odeio interromper este momento romântico, mas quem é você boy? – falou com a mão na cintura, e franzindo o cenho.

Kagome rapidamente deu um pulo para trás de meio metro, indo para trás da amiga. Afinal, ele poderia ser um tarado, seqüestrador e até mesmo um serial killer! Sango, com certeza, a protegeria. Observou a fisionomia do garoto por cima do ombro da baterista. Era bem bonito, aliás. Tinha uma cabeleira prateada, apostava que Sango estaria morrendo de inveja do cabelo dele, e tinha um visual meio...sujo? A calça tinha alguns rasgos e usava uma camisa preta sem estampa.

- Ah, eu estou bem sim. Mesmo eu sendo atropelado por um bando de doidas, não quebrei nada. – o garoto disse ironizando, batendo as mãos na calça pra tirar a poeira.

Sango colocou a mão no coração, fazendo cara de ofendia. Mas depois mudou a expressão e vociferou.

- Desculpe boy, mas ninguém mandou você entrar na frente.

- Feh! Entrar na frente? Vocês por acaso são retardadas? Não sei se tem noção do que estavam fazendo, mas eu estava andando tranqüilamente pela rua, até que um bando de idiotas me atropelaram com um carrinho de compras! – falou cerrando os olhos para Sango.

A garota ficou vermelha de raiva e foi pisando duro até o desconhecido. Chegou perigosamente bem perto dele. Detalhe: Sango era do mesmo tamanho que o garoto. E o fitou, cerrando os olhos, lançando adagas com o olhar. Mas o boy não se intimidou, aproximou mais o rosto com o dela. Kagome, vendo que os dois ainda iam brigar decidiu intervir, se colocando entre os dois.

- Calma gente. Olha só, você não se machucou e nem nós. Então vamos todos voltar para casa como se nada tivesse acontecido – sorriu amarelo para as figuras bravas. Nem prestaram atenção no que ela dizia, apenas se olhavam, um tentando intimidar o outro.

Kagome ficou cética (¬¬). Que bando de povo briguento! Continuou incansavelmente tentando amenizar a briga que estava acontecendo, mesmo que fosse uma briga silenciosa, apenas com olhares macabros; novamente ninguém a ouviu.

- MAS QUE MERDA! DÁ PRA PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO EM MIM PORRA? – explodiu. Os dois voltaram seus olhares para a menina, pasmos. Kagome nunca tinha ficado tão nervosa daquele jeito. O desconhecido apenas a fitava com surpresa. Ela parecia tão calma...

- Até que para uma tampinha feito você, tu é bem brava! – Sango disse com pura ironia. O desconhecido apenas bufou e virou-se para ir embora. Estava farto já daquelas garotas "inúteis".

Kagome ia dizer alguma para ele, mas ficou quieta. Que diabos de garoto mais estranho! Mal se apresenta e já vai arranjando briga com Sango...Sentindo-se derrotada, pegou o carrinho que estava espatifado no chão e virou para o lado contrário do garoto, indo embora. Sango esfregou os punhos com pulseiras de espinhos na blusa e foi atrás da amiga, não querendo ficar para trás. Cerrou mais os punhos quando lembrou do xingamento do desconhecido. Retardado era ele! Bufou irritada.

Continuaram andando pela rua pouco movimentada do bairro, afinal, já era hora do almoço, e todos estariam em suas casas. Kagome de repente parou. Virou-se, e saiu correndo em direção ao desconhecido, que já estava meio longe. Sango não entendeu nada e ficou cética. Depois era ela que era doida. Apenas ficou olhando a amiga correndo, se afastando lentamente, e se sentou no meio da rua, esperando a amiga voltar.

**OoooOo**

- Mas que merda...- murmurou para si mesmo, olhando irritado para o papel com algumas instruções e para dentro do supermercado. Não achava aquele bendito lugar! E já havia passado por aquele supermercado duas vezes.

Suspirou derrotado colocando o papel dentro do bolso da calça. _"Só aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru para me colocar numa escola tão difícil de achar!"_ pensou andando, chutando algumas pedrinhas na rua. Depois acertaria as contas com aquele inútil quando chegasse em casa.

- Heeeey! Para um pouco aíí garoto! – ouviu uma voz ao longe, fina, irritantemente fina para seus ouvidos. Mas continuou andando, fingindo que não era com ele.

Kagome já arfava. Será que ele não a tinha ouvido? Ela tinha até afinado mais a voz para que ele escutasse! Vendo que o garoto não parava, correu mais rápido.

- Ei, você é por acaso é surdo? – finalmente tinha alcançado ele. De tão cansada ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, e começou a respirar desesperadamente.

O menino a olhou de soslaio e viu o quanto ela estava cansada e resolveu cooperar. Fez cara de cansado e voltou alguns passos para falar com ela.

- Você está bem? – perguntou se abaixando para ficar na mesma altura que ela.

Kagome assentiu, fazendo um "jóia" com a mão. Levantou-se e controlou a respiração.

- Só queria #arf arf#...Saber seu nome. Meu horóscopo disse que eu ia conhecer uma pessoa legal hoje...

O garoto começou a rir. Para ele, horóscopo era a coisa mais inútil que qualquer outra coisa no mundo...A garota ficou cética (¬¬): do que ele estava rindo? Vendo o cerrar de olhos da menina, parou de rir e se calou por breves momentos.

- InuYasha.

- Bom InuYasha, sou Higurashi Kagome – estendeu a mão. O garoto apertou e recomeçou a andar. Se continuasse assim, não seria tão má idéia ser colega dele certo?

InuYasha analisava a menina por canto de olho. Voltou a face para ela e a olhou melhor. Viu o uniforme que ela usava: Escola Goshinboku. Ela era da escola que ele estava procurando!

- Você estuda na Goshinboku certo? Poderia me levar lá? Estou meio perdido por causa do meu irmão burro, que não sabe dar instruções direito. – Kagome assentiu positivamente e caminhou ao seu lado, com a face voltada para ele.

- Para que quer ir lá InuYasha? – perguntou. Já que ia levá-lo até lá, tinha que saber o motivo certo?

- Vou estudar lá. Meu irmão arranjou um apartamento barato por aqui e me matriculou nessa escola. Mas, até agora não achei aquele maldito lugar – InuYasha disse sem expressão e com frieza típica de pessoas mal-educadas. Ele, antes de se mudar para aquele bairro, morava no centro. Mas devido a alguns problemas familiares, teve que mudar para a casa do meio-irmão.

Kagome abaixou o rosto, pensando. InuYasha lembrava seu pai: a frieza, o modo de falar, e até o jeito de andar lembrava-o. O pai de Kagome havia se divorciado da mãe quando ela tinha apenas 10 anos. Foi embora de casa e desde então não teve mais contato com ele. Sabia que a mãe havia conversado com o mesmo, algumas vezes por telefone, mas não gostava de se lembrar do quando sofreu pelo adeus do pai. Tinha abandonado não somente ela, mas a senhora Higurashi e o Souta, seu irmão de 9 anos. Não ia perdoar facilmente, uma que ele não tinha pedido perdão algum, e outra que há anos não falava com o mesmo. Suspirou derrotada, lembrando também que havia deixado sua amiga à espera.

- InuYasha, se incomoda de esperar por alguns minutos? Esqueci a Sango no meio da rua. Vou buscá-la e vamos todos juntos pra escola. – disse com a voz meio rouca. Ergueu o olhar para o então desconhecido, esperando pela resposta que não veio de imediato.

InuYasha apenas assentiu, olhando-a de soslaio, e a menina voltou pelo caminho da qual viera.

**OoooOo**

Depois de ter ido buscar Sango e ter quase se ajoelhado no chão para que a amiga fosse acompanhá-la até a escola, Kagome e InuYasha conversavam como se eles se conhecessem a anos. Caminhavam lado-a-lado, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que divertissem os dois, descobrindo coisas em comum e rindo alto. Sango bufava irritada, andando mais atrás com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Não queria ter ido junto se fosse pra ficar de "vela" entre os dois, muito menos queria olhar para a cara daquele garoto estranho de novo.

- Hey Sango! Sabia que o InuYasha gosta de Rock? Ele entende de guitarras também! – Kagome virou a face puxando conversa com uma Sango cética.

- Oh sim. Legal. – disse seca enquanto girava os olhos, mostrando muito "interesse" no assunto.

Kagome entristeceu-se um pouco com a amiga. Por que ela não podia ser um pouquinho mais legal com os outros e mais sociável? Às vezes chegava a pensar que a amiga tinha orgulho de ser chamada de "selvagem", e por isso não tinha aprendido a ser mais sociável e aberta a novas amizades. _"E tudo isso por causa do Miroku". _Pensou com certo desgosto.

- Ei Kagome? Ta me ouvindo? – InuYasha disse. Curvou-se para frente, deixando seus rostos praticamente colados um no outro.

Kagome corou violentamente, e tratou logo de desconversar, indo um pouco mais à frente que ele, apontando para uma casa com aparência feia e muito antiga. Explicando que aquilo era um templo e que os supersticiosos diziam que lá havia youkais, e espíritos. Os dois começaram a rir, diante da baboseira que a própria Kagome falava. Sango, atrás dos dois, fazia gestos imitando os dois e fazendo careta para InuYasha.

Andaram mais um pouco até que finalmente chegaram na escola.

- Bom InuYasha, está entregue. – brincou. Olhou para ele, com a face ainda corada, e depositou um beijo no rosto do "desconhecido". O garoto retribuiu, agradecendo silenciosamente e indo de encontro aos portões da escola.

Fez um aceno dando tchau para as duas e entrou dentro da escola. Kagome virou-se para Sango, que estava tocando bateria imaginária, passou por ela e deu um cutucão na amiga.

- Itai Kagome! O que foi que eu fiz? – disse com a voz chorosa, massageando o braço no local onde tinha sido beliscada.

- Sua mal-educada! Nem quis conversar com o InuYasha? Ele é bem legal.

- Ele era um chato. – disse fingindo desinteresse. Kagome era mesmo uma maluca de ter achado aquele cara legal.

Kagome apenas bufou contrariada e fez o caminho de volta, sendo seguida prontamente por Sango, que colocou os fones do seu mp4 e tocando sua bateria imaginária. Deu uma olhada de soslaio para Kagome, e achou estranho uma coisa: por que ela sorria tanto e tão bobamente? Tirou os fones do ouvido e perguntou:

- Por que está sorrindo tanto? – arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

- Gostei dele Sango...- disse meio aérea, e ergueu os olhos para o céu azulado. – Gostei dele.

**Continua XD**

Olá minha gente! Demorei muito? Espero que não. Mas se demorei EO TENHO uma BOA desculpa: falta de imaginação. Não sei porque, mas odeio capítulo de números pares x.x' huiheuieheuiheuiehe.

Bom, está aí. Inu finalmente apareceu, e de uma forma triunfal (suspira). Miroku foi apenas citado, mas no próximo é presença confirmada. Kikyou nem apareceu, mas no próximo vai aparecer o resto dos personagens. Preciso parar de enrrolar TTAh, nem preciso dizer que este capitulo não está muito bom não é mesmo? Gomen! Mas o próximo eo tento melhorar :).

Ai gente, OBRIGADA! Muito OBRIGA MESMO PELAS REVIEWS! Vocês não tem noção do quanto fiquei feliz e empolgada. Obrigada a quem me adicionou nos autores favoritos. OBRIGADO também a quem adicionou minha história nos favoritos!

Sintam-se esmagados pelo meu abraço! UIHEUIHEUH

Bom, sobre a música: BAIXEM. Recomendo The Donnas para quem gosta de um estilo Ramones. )

Próximo capitulo: o primeiro dia de aula de InuYasha. O que será que vaia acontecer? Vai ser bem recebido? E que negócio é esse da Sango já conheecer o Miroku? (

Desculpem os erros de português minha gente. Mas quando se é distraída, é meio difícil ser perfeita em tudo xD

Mas vamos as reviews?

**NaH-Higurashi: **Olá moça da minha primeira review! Que bom que você gostou da história! AHAHAHAAH Kikyou apanhando logo no primeiro capitulo foi meio que exagero, mas que bom que gostou!

E sobre elas serem mais ligadas na aparência não posso contar, se não estaria entregando meu projeto! Mas tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda! Espero que continue acompanhando! Kissus!

**MariInha: **Olá moça! Ah, muito obrigado! Mas é muito gosto mesmo a sensação de receber reviews. Quando eo vi minhas primeiras quase beijei meu cachorro de felicidade XD iueheiuheiueh. Mas fico muuuuito feliz que você tenha gostado da minha fic! Ki-mumia? Boa garota! Ieuheuiehueh Sango ainda vai brigar e bater muito nesta fic ainda x.x'

Mas e aí? Demorei muito? Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos e muitas balas pra você! XD

**Plii-Chan:** Olá moça! Que bom que gostou! Mas olha aí, Inu já apareceu e o Miroku vai aparecer no próximo ;)

Até o próximo capitulo! Beijokas.

**Sacerdotisa Higurashi: **Olá! Que bom que você está adorando , fico mais empolgada! Sim, a banda é somente Sango e Kagome. Um estilo White Stripes sabes? Inu ta aí, em uma entrada triunfal iuahsauishauishih. Tadinha da Kikyou! Eo odeio ela, mas nessa fic ela não vai ser máá, tipo A VILÃ saca? Vai marcar presença, mas de outro jeito. ) O verdadeiro vilão vai aparecer ainda MUAHAH

E pode deixar, que estarei conferindo suas fics moça D

Mas e aí demorei muito? (se esconde atrás do sofá)

Beijocas, obrigado e até o próximo capitulo!

**Anneke S2: **Acha mesmo que comecei bem? Obrigada (suspira de alívio). Uiahsauishuaishaush Gostou da história da banda? Vixe, isso ainda vai dar muita dor de cabeça pra nossas protagonistas em. E eo também adoro o jeito marrento da Sango. Tem que botar ordem na budéga mesmo! A Kikyou, tenho até dó dela, mas ela nem maltrata a Sango não. A única richa dela é com a Kagome por ser muito parecida com ela (pois é, cada um com seus motivos para ser mala). Ah, primeira fic sempre marca muito né? Depois quando nós evoluímos na escrita, a gente fica lembrando da primeira vez que escreveu como se fosse ontem mesmo! Oh, Inu não será "carrasco" com a Kagome nesta fic. Mas o mundo dá voltas... Tem muita coisa pra rolar enquanto o romance não desanda, mas vai ter uns climas aí xD. Oh, Miroku já foi citado, mas no capitulo 3 ele vai agir MUAHAHA. Tadinha da Sango, isso é tudo por causa desses garotos sem noção ¬¬. Sesshoumaru? Tenho planos para ele :)

Mas e aí? Demorei muito? Beijokas, obrigado e até o capitulo que vem!

**Lory Higurashi: **Olá. Kikyou apanhando logo no começo foi muito complicado. Tinha que colocar um pouco de ação e pensei nisso uihuiehiuuiahauih. Inu e Kikyou? JAMAIS. Só se eo surtasse. Se bem que...er, deixa pra lá XD.

Beijoks, obrigado e não me olha assim! (se esconde atrás do sofá)

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.: **Bom, escrevi aquilo só para que os leitores não esperassem muito de mim! Beijos, obrigada e até!

**Marinapz4: **Olá. Que bom que gostou. Mas como eo disse na nota do autor do capitulo anterior, Kikyou não vai ser má. Apesar da entrada dela ter sido meio "EU POSSO E VOCÊ NÃO", meus planos para ela serão outros. A única coisa que vai ter de, digamos, ruim nela vai ser essa briga com a Kagome. Você pode bem ver, que ela não brigou com a Sango porque quem é o "alvo" dela é a Kagome. Mas apesar de tudo, ela não vai ser a vilã, nem a sem escrúpulos, nem a trapaceira, nem a anoréxica, nem a burra, nem a vadia, mimada, e nem A vilã da história. Pois a pessoa que vai ferrar com a geral irá aparecer ainda. Não tenho nada contra patricinhas, isso é somente uma característica de Kikyou na minha fic, para mostrar que os personagens são completamente diferentes uns dos outros. Mas eo entendo o que você quis dizer, porque isso é um padrão. Mas Kagome mal nem eo me importaria, é legal sair da rotina um pouco. Beijos, obrigado e até o capitulo que vem!

**Lah-chan: **Olá! Muito obrigado! Hehehe, até eo fiquei meio que com medo da Sango o.o'. Mas olha aí, Miroku foi citado, mas no próximo capitulo é presença confirmada! Exato, estilo White Stripes, muito bom exemplo! Desse chapter já dá pra entender bem a relação entre os dois né? Mas e aí, demorei muito? Espero que não! Beijos, balas pra você e até o próximo capitulo XD

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi: **Oláááá menina! Gostou da Sango selvagem? Uieheuiheuihuieheuh. Kagome ainda não sabe a força que tem por enquanto! Do mal? (6). Sempre é bom sair da rotina não é mesmo? Kagome tem que ser mal de vez em quando! Aaaa garota! Você me mete medo as vezes com esses pensamentos hhehehe. Kagome fez bem não ter ido ajuda. Vai que se empolga e acaba matando a bichinha? Nããoo, eo preciso dela hehehe. É, você realmente pensa em todos os detalhes mesmo. Você é uma psicopata Yuki! Não sei como você ainda não me mandou um e-mail bomba. Eo também odeio a Kikyou. Não que eo a ache má ou coisa do gênero, mas é porque ela só atrapalha a vida da nossa querida Kagome! Assim não dá também né? Eo sou mais a guitarra 8D. Apesar de bateria também ser ótima (y)

Uiahsushauish. Fico feliz que tenha gostado; motoqueira? Quem sabe 8D.

Beijokas, muitas balas pra você e até o próximo capítulo!

**Princesayoukai100: **Olá! Que bom que tenho gostado. Mas e aí, gostou do capítulo? Beijokas e até o próximo.

**Emi Sakura: **Olá! Obrigado pela review! Gostou do capítulo? Beijokas, balas pra você e até o próximo capitulo.

**Mk-chan160: **Muito obrigado moça! Que bom que você gostou da minha humildade escrita. Ainda tenho muito o que evoluir! Uihueihuiheiuehe Kikyou sendo espancada foi muito exagero da minha parte, tinha que ter um bate boca no máximo, mas aí me empolguei e saiu isso! Hehehe e olha, as músicas que eo tenho pra essa fic são muito legais (y). Eo recomendo (sorri de orelha a orelha). Eaí gostou do capitulo? Beijokas, obrigado e até o próximo capitulo. :)

**Yejiniii KiNdiM: **Olá moça! Que bom que você está amando (suspira de aliívio e de felicidade). Sango precisa de um psicólogo hehehehe!

Mas aí está o capitulo, gostou? Beijoks, obrigado e até mais!

**Bruni Chan: **Olá! Mereço? Obbrigado mesmo! Kagome não é assim...fraquinha. Só não gosta de confusão. Ah mas tem coisa pra acontecer ainda em! Beijoks e até o próximo capitulo!

Nota: também odeio ela '

Bom, façam uma criança feliz: deixe uma review, onegai? D

Kissus meu povo. Até mais e continuem acompanhando a fic em? (:


	3. The One

Broken Stars

Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence e muito menos as músicas (infelizmente).

"_The One – Foo Fighters"_

Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, incomodada com a claridade que vinha da janela do teu quarto. Espreguiçou-se. Trocou de posição, virando para o lado contrário que tinha dormido e deu de cara com o relógio marcando 7:10 da manhã.

- Porra! To atrasada! – gritou. Levantou-se da cama rapidamente, se dirigindo para o banheiro do seu quarto e tropeçando em algumas roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão.

Dez minutos depois, Sango descia correndo as escadas e escorregando em alguns degraus por causa da meia. Tropeçou em um brinquedo do seu irmão e voou até o final da escada, batendo as costas.

-DROGA!

Foi para a cozinha pisando duro e encontrou o pai tomando café calmamente, e Kohaku com uma cara de ressaca. Detalhe inútil: o garoto tinha dez anos e já tinha pegado a cara de ressaca da irmã. Foi até a mesa com o café da manhã e começou a engolir as torradas de uma vez só e tomar o suco em apenas um gole. Engasgou e começou a tossir compulsivamente.

- POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊS NÃO ME CHAMARAM ANTES? – bradou e pegou uma torrada em cima da mesa com geléia, e a engoliu depressa quase se engasgando novamente.

- Nós te chamamos querida. Mas você disse aquela típica frase "só mais cinco minutinhos" e não quisemos incomodá-la...- o pai da Sango se pronunciou, deu um gole no café preto e a olhou por cima dos óculos.

A filha apenas bufou mais estressada e saiu da cozinha pisando duro, com a mochila nas costas. Abriu a porta e a bateu com força exagerada. Kohaku, que estava sentado em frente ao pai, fez uma cara de espantado.

- Estressada né papai? – disse, passando geléia de amora numa torrada.

OooOoO

Kagome olhava constantemente para o relógio no seu pulso e batendo o pé, sem paciência. Aonde Sango havia se metido? O sinal tinha acabado de tocar e ela não tinha nem virado a esquina do colégio ainda, e ela nunca se atrasava tanto. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para ver se pelo menos havia uma mecha azul pela rua, mas não encontrou nada. Abaixou a fronte suspirando cansada. O porteiro dava alguns batuques no portão, avisando que logo logo ia fechá-lo para as garotas e garotos que ainda não haviam entrado. Deu uma última olhava pela esquina e como não achou nada, entrou na escola.

Subiu as escadas: indo até o andar que era a sua sala. (**N/A: **tipo gente, minha antiga escola tinha dois andares. O primeiro andar era o pátio, o refeitório e o segundo eram as salas de aula) Caminhou pelo corredor tumultuado com várias garotas encostadas na parede, e viu que Kikyou estava também no corredor e conversava com uma aluna do 3º ano. Como ela era popular, conversava com todos (menos com Kagome) e já chegou a namorar o capitão do time de futebol, Naraku. Ele gostava, e ainda gosta, muito dela. Mas como ele era muito possessivo e já se meteu em várias brigas por causa do ciúme, ela terminou o namoro. O que o deixou MUITO pé-da-vida. Até hoje ele vive convidando-a para sair e a seguindo até a casa dela, mas ela sempre recusa, dando desculpas esfarrapadas e se esquivando dele como pode.

A menina adentrou na sala, sentou-se na sua carteira e afundou nela emburrada. Onde estaria a retardada da Sango? Remexeu-se desconfortável e a professora entrou na sala cumprimentando os alunos com uma reverência. A garota suspirou derrotada e passou a pensar em outras coisas que não fosse o atraso da amiga. Lembrou-se então de InuYasha. Que sala ele poderia estar? Será que ele estaria se dando bem com as pessoas?

A professora saiu de trás da sua mesa e a aula se deu início. Kagome procurou afastar os pensamentos sobre aquele garoto e tirou o caderno de dentro da bolsa. Nem tinha dado quinze minutos e começou-se a ouvir uma gritaria do lado de fora da escola.

- SEU PORTEIRO DE MERDA ME DEIXA ENTRAR! – gritava uma garota com a voz muito conhecida entre as pessoas daquela sala. Todo mundo arregalou os olhos e foram tudo para a janela ver o que se passava.

A guitarrista começou a reconhecer a voz e levantou-se correndo da cadeira também, indo até a janela para confirmar suas suspeitas. A professora ficou cética (¬¬). Do nada os alunos levantavam e iam para a janela, e bem na hora que ela estava explicando! Kagome entrou no meio dos outros alunos que estavam na janela e apoiou os cotovelos na beirada da mesma, e viu quem é que estava gritando: Sango.

- Comé que é mocinha? – o porteiro cerrou os olhos para Sango do outro lado do portão de grades.

- ABRE LOGO ESSA MERDA SEU PAPA-ANJO! – bradou. Papa-anjo foi um apelido que Sango e Kagome deram para o porteiro de meia idade, porque ele azarava as líderes de torcida, o que incluía Kikyou.

- PAPA-ANJO? MOCINHA TENHA MAIS RESPEITO COMIGO!

- Senhor Touya pode deixar, que eu cuido da senhorita Sango. – a coordenadora Kaede apareceu de repente. Sango arregalou os olhos e o porteiro se virou e quase caiu para trás de tanto susto. Afinal, ela tinha aparecido do nada; talvez os boatos dela ser uma bruxa sejam reais...

Sorriu amarelo diante da figura impetuosa da velhota Kaede. Ela foi a única que conseguiu colocar aqueles alunos nos devidos eixos; junto com Kagura, é claro. As duas juntas eram o inferno, principalmente nas férias. Os alunos costumavam combinar algumas saídas durante o recesso das aulas, e nada mais nada menos, do que colocarem dois cães de guarda para não deixar nada fora de controle. Sango e Kagome foram a uma dessas saídas, e até que foi legal, se não tivessem dormido no mato. Um lugar totalmente isolado dos outros e principalmente: sem banheiro. E ainda correndo risco de serem pegas tomando banho pelos garotos "atentados" das outras turmas. Mas voltando à vaca fria: Kaede sorriu maligna abrindo o portão e puxando Sango pelo colarinho do uniforme.

- Itai Kaede! Não precisa apelar para a violência também não é?- Sango choramingou enquanto ia sendo puxada pela Kaede até a diretoria, mais precisamente, na sala da coordenação.

Kaede riu divertida. Os alunos faziam de tudo para se livrar de uma boa detenção. Passaram pelo refeitório, sendo seguidas por olhares das cozinheiras que estavam conversando no corredor do mesmo. Sango ia sendo puxada ainda pelo colarinho do sobretudo negro que trajava, quando adentraram no corredor silencioso e de piso azul escuro da diretoria. Como dizia ela: corredor da morte. Fez uma careta de desagrado, só calculando em quantas horas ia ser o sermão do seu pai quando descobrisse que foi novamente para a diretoria. Kaede praticamente a jogou em cima da cadeira que havia no corredor, em frente a sua sala. Rodopiou no mesmo lugar indo em direção a porta.

- Espere aqui, vou te chamar daqui a pouco. Tenho assuntos pendentes, e nada de gracinhas entendeu? – falou a olhando de soslaio. Viu quando a garota assentiu meio que a contra gosto, mas já era um começo.

Sango fez uma careta quando Kaede entrou dentro da sala e depois bufou irritada. O que ela tinha feito para merecer tudo isso? Só tinha chegado quinze minutos atrasada! Poderia muito bem ter entrado na aula. Afundou-se na cadeira, e fitou o relógio em cima da porta da sala. Olhou para o lado esquerdo, e depois direito do corredor da diretoria. Sozinha. Girou os olhos e ficou ouvindo o "tic tac" irritante do relógio, trocava de posição a cada cinco minutos. Esperar era uma chatice. Começou a ouvir alguma conversa dentro da sala de Kaede, mas não se importou e fechou os olhos, procurando dormir enquanto ela não chamava para ter _aquela_ conversa.

- Sango, entre. – ouviu quando a porta foi aberta, mas não quis abrir os olhos. – Sango? – podia sentir claramente o olhar da coordenado sobre si.

A garota bufou alto e abriu os olhos, levantando e indo em direção a sala de Kaede, que permanecia encostada no vão da porta e batendo um dos pés. A coordenadora girou no mesmo lugar e foi sentar-se atrás da mesa que havia na sala, e quando Sango passou pela porta deu de cara com ninguém mais, e ninguém menos do que Miroku afundado na cadeira em frente à mesa da velhota Kaede. Arregalou os olhos e paralisou na entrada da sala. Nunca tinha ficado no mesmo ambiente que Miroku depois do que ele havia lhe feito. Podiam estudar até na mesma escola, porém, um evitava o outro de maneira quase paranóica. Ele percebendo a presença de Sango, ergueu a face e os olhares finalmente se cruzaram depois de muito tempo, o que incomodou por demais a baterista. Ela permanecia imóvel e perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, mas foi tirada de seus devaneios quando Kaede estralou os dedos e quando obteve o olhar da garota, fez um gesto para que se sentasse na cadeira ao lado que a de Miroku estava. Decidiu ali mesmo que não ia se envergonhar ou sentir qualquer outra coisa diante da presença do garoto que ela gostava em sua pré-adolescência, ergueu o nariz mostrando-se superior, e caminhou confiante até a cadeira e sentou-se. Ignorou o olhar pasmo de Miroku e fitou Kaede, que permanecia com um sorriso sádico.

- Bom, como eu tenho dois coelhos na minha gaiola, darei uma detenção em conjunto para vocês. – Kaede se pronunciou, indo direto ao ponto, rodeios não eram com ela. Sempre foi conhecida pela sua sinceridade e rigidez.

Ambos abriram e fecharam a boca, totalmente surpresos e chocados pelo o que a coordenadora havia dito. Os dois se levantaram num pulo.

- COMÉ QUE É? – falaram os dois em uníssono.

- Não fiquei louca. – ajeitou os óculos, colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. – Vocês irão limpar toda a biblioteca durante as aulas...- Sango ia rebater a ordem, mas foi interrompida. – E depois que terminarem o trabalho conjunto, poderão entrar na aula.

- Eu é que não quero ficar sozinha no mesmo ambiente que este HENTAI! – Sango disse tentando manter a calma e cerrando os punhos. Miroku se virou e ficou frente-a-frente com ela, em tom de desafio. Estreitou os olhos para a menina e a mesma rebateu no mesmo nível.

- HENTAI? EU É QUE NÃO QUERO FICAR NO MESMO AMBIENTE QUE UMA ABERRAÇÃO!

-Se você acha que pode comigo, então vem seu mané!– cerrou mais os punhos e sorriu maligna. Porém Miroku não se intimidou e continuou desafiando-a. O primeiro _round_ estava pra começar...

- Pimpolhos...- Kaede disse muito cética (¬¬). – Dá pra parar? Eu ainda estou aqui. Sentem-se e me escutem, ou vocês querem limpar banheiro também?

Sango sentou-se novamente com uma gota gigantesca na cabeça, bufou e lançou AQUELE olhar para o garoto que estava ao seu lado. Miroku nem ligava. Só observava as moscas, olhava a unha, batia o pé nas "pernas da cadeira". Resolver assuntos antigos era bem delicado para os dois, principalmente para a baterista, que não era lá tão calminha e que tinha sido a mais atingida da história toda. A coordenadora falou mais algumas coisas, mas nenhum deles estavam ouvindo, estavam mesmo é querendo se livrar logo da velhota e irem limpar a biblioteca em paz, longe daquele falatório.

**OOooO**

Kagome copiava rapidamente a matéria que a professora passava na lousa. Vez ou outra olhava para a porta, ansiosa para sair da sala e ir procurar a baterista. Precisava falar com ela ainda naquele dia, pois já tinham confirmado a presença das duas num barzinho que havia no centro da cidade. Tocavam toda semana, quando deixavam, nesse bar. Colocou o lápis na boca, pensativa. Onde aquela garota poderia estar? Recomeçou a escrever novamente quando um aviãozinho, por sinal muito mal feito, pousou sobre a sua mesa. Olhou confusa para os lados tentando descobrir de quem era aquela coisa, até que viu Kouga a fitando apaixonadamente. Suspirou desanimada e faz uma cara de "de novo não!". Kouga era um garoto que ela estudou desde o jardim de infância, bonito até, mas se achava muito e conseqüentemente era chato. Sempre a convidava para sair, mas quem disse que Kagome aceitava? Dava uma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer e dava um jeito de desligar o celular e dizia para a mãe que se alguém ligasse, ela não estava, ou até mesmo teria morrido. Sorriu falsamente para o garoto e pegou o aviãozinho, abrindo-o.

"_Oi Kagome, vamos ao cinema hoje? Tudo por minha conta gatinha. Espero sua resposta na hora do intervalo"._

Guardou o bilhete depois que o leu, e voltou a sua atenção novamente para a aula de Matemática. A professora parou a escrita e disse que a diretora tinha um recado e que depois os alunos poderiam continuar a copiar. Kagura entrou na sala com sua pose triunfante e todos prenderam a respiração, só esperando a notícia bomba dela.

- Pessoal, temos um aluno novo...- disse com os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo na sala inteira. – Antes de tudo, não quero bagunça ou cochichos.

A sala ficou meio sem entender nada, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Kagome rabiscava a carteira freneticamente, nem ao menos tinha prestado atenção nas palavras da diretora.

Kagura fez um "ca-hám" com a garganta e disse um pouco alto o nome de alguma pessoa, mas que Kagome não havia entendido, ouvia a voz da mulher distante e sem sentido. Inevitavelmente uma barulheira sem limites começou e tomou conta da sala. A menina que rabiscava achou estranho o barulho repentino e olhou a sua volta, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo. Mas o que encontrou foi várias garotas olhando apaixonadamente para alguma coisa e vários garotos céticos, que falavam alguma coisa como: "aff, mais um otário na sala". Estranhou. Seguiu os olhares das garotas e na entrada da sala, InuYasha estava parado e esperando o chamado de Kagura. Caiu de pernas pro ar da sua cadeira. Levantou-se rapidamente, e tratou de se recompor o mais rápido possível, sentando e fingindo que não tinha visto ninguém. Até assobiou para tentar disfarçar mais, mas não deu certo. E não é que a tal Kagura percebeu?

- Você se sente bem Higurashi? – perguntou. Toda a sala ficou quieta, só na espera da resposta. InuYasha parecia que não tinha se assustado com a "coincidência" e olhava a garota, com ar de alheio a tudo.

A garota ficou meio o.o' e corou rapidamente. Fez um sinal de "jóia" para a diretora e se escondeu atrás do caderno.

- InuYasha, pode se sentar ali atrás da Higurashi? – o garoto assentiu, foi até lá e sentou-se bem atrás da menina que continuava se escondendo atrás do caderno. Kagura fez uma reverência agradecendo a professora e saiu. O barulho continuava, e de todos os lados vinham garotas perguntando para o novo aluno de onde ele era, o porquê dos cabelos prateados e etc. Depois que toda essa "muvuca" se aquietou, o menino suspirou cansado e se pôs a pensar o porque da menina escondida tinha tido aquela reação. Pensou em conversar com ela naquele momento. Sorriu sadicamente e cutucou a garota com o lápis, mas ela nem se virou, continuava debruçada exageradamente em cima do caderno e copiando a lição depressa.

- Você é a menina de ontem certo? De quem você está se escondendo afinal? – disse com a voz calma. Kagome se virou para trás e deu um pulo.

- N-não to me escondendo garoto, apenas sou uma aluna exemplar e estou copiando minha lição oras! – colocou a mão no coração e tentou se acalmar. InuYasha riu por causa da expressão engraçada que ela havia feito. A menina estreitou os olhos e jogou o lápis na cabeça dele. – Ta rindo do que em?

- Itai! Você é estressada igual àquela sua amiga...- disse massageando o local atingido. – Aliás, cadê ela? Ela não estuda com você?

Kagome fez uma careta e contou que a menina não tinha chegado no horário, e que provavelmente deveria limpando alguma parte da escola ou até mesmo, estaria em casa, já que Kaede não tolerava atrasos. Os dois desde o primeiro momento já tinham se entrosado bastante por causa das coisas comuns, e não demorou muito para InuYasha já se sentir bem mais á vontade na nova escola. Conversaram durante toda aula sobre assuntos variados, quem os vissem, diriam que eles eram amigos de infância...o que deixava as garotas daquela sala totalmente desoladas, tentavam até entrar na conversa dos dois, mas realmente aquele papo era somente entre eles...

**OOooO**

- Hey palerma, me ajuda a pegar e limpar aquele livro ali.

Sango estreitou os olhos, mas Miroku não obedeceu àquela ordem. A menina bufou irritada e foi pisando duro até ele, que estava sentado numa cadeira da mesa de centro da biblioteca. De braços cruzados, apenas observando a baterista fazer o trabalho pesado. Aproximou-se ameaçadoramente de Miroku na tentativa de intimidá-lo, mas o mesmo não recuou um milímetro sequer, e ela o pegou pelo colarinho.

- Perdeu amor á vida é? VEM ME AJUDAR SEU MERDA!

- Eu não, se vira garota.

Sango ficou rosa, vermelha, vinho e roxa de tanta raiva. Levantou o punho livre para meter um soco bonitinho, porém, Miroku fez um movimento rápido, levantando-se, e a pegou pelos punhos. Foi empurrando ela para trás com os braços dominados, encostou ela numa estante de livros que havia perto da mesa e chegou com o rosto bem perto do dela. A estante balançou e alguns livros caíram ao lado.

- Por que você é assim garota? – fitou-a profundamente nos olhos, aumentando a força para segurar os punhos da garota que tentava se libertar.

- Não interessa. Agora se você não quiser apanhar feio, largue-me.

- Não vou te largar até você me contar o porquê dessa sua revolta.

A garota estremeceu perante o tom autoritário de Miroku, e pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, seu coração acelerou de forma descomunal. Olhou para os seus pulsos que estavam na altura da cintura, dominados pelas mãos de Miroku e foi então que percebeu que ele não era tão fraco como pensava. Sempre pensou que o vencia numa queda de braço, mas depois daquela ação de dominá-la, não estaria não certa. Ergueu os olhos e percebeu como os dele eram bonitos, um tom azul muito escuro e profundo. Ficou um bom tempo admirando-os silenciosamente, interrompeu o contato visual quando o garoto foi se inclinando com os olhos levemente fechados...se aproximando...aproximando. Ela fechou os olhos automaticamente, esperando o toque dos lábios do menino, mas não veio. Deu-se conta do que estava fazendo e abriu os olhos rapidamente e encontrou Miroku endireitado, sorrindo ironicamente.

- Pensou que eu ia te beijar é Sango Selvagem? – ironizou. A pupila fez uma cara pensativa, abaixou o olhar e começou a ligar os fatos daquele ocorrido. Então quer dizer que aquele quase-beijo não era um quase-beijo e sim uma brincadeira?

Foi tirada de seus devaneios por causa de uma mão percorrendo o seu bumbum. Paralisou e voltou seus orbes para o "hentai". Uma veia gigantesca saltou na sua testa e Miroku sorriu sem jeito, com receio. Gemeu alto de frustração.

PLAFT!

- HENTAI FILHO DE UMA P---! SAI DAQUI! – conseguiu se libertar e acertou um tapa certeiro bem na face do rapaz, que cambaleou para trás parecendo que estava bêbado.

Deu dois passos, pegou ele pelo colarinho e o derrubou no chão, ficando em cima dele. Inclinou-se sobre ele, sorriu sadicamente quando viu o medo nos olhos de Miroku. Freneticamente começou a enforcá-lo e a bater a cabeça dele no chão envelhecido da biblioteca.

- Baka! Baka! Baakaaaaa! Como é que você se atreve? EM SEU MERDA? RESPONDE!

- Eu ia responder se não estivesse sendo enforcado! Paaara Sango, desculpa! Era somente uma brincadeira. Me soooltaaaa... – Miroku choramingava por misericórdia, mas ela estava decidida a matá-lo ali mesmo e naquele momento.

Ouviu-se som de uma coisa quebrando. Sango e Miroku pararam com a "ceninha" e voltaram suas atenções para a figura parada na porta da biblioteca. Kaede estava boquiaberta e segurava, no ar, provavelmente uma xícara imaginária.

- O.que.está.acontecendo.aqui?

**OOooO**

- InuYasha este é o refeitório, e ao ligue para o desespero das pessoas pra comer.

Já estava na hora do intervalo e Kagome prontamente atendeu o pedido do novato para lhe mostrar a escola e contar um pouco mais sobre as pessoas daquela escola. Naquele momento os dois estavam caminhando vagamente pelo refeitório. Sentaram-se em uma das várias mesas brancas do local, e começaram a conversar mais. O garoto varreu os local com os olhos, mas parou a observação quando avistou uma pequena discussão, do outro lado do refeitório, entre um cara alto de cabelos médios e negros com uma garota bem arrumada e incrivelmente parecida com a sua companheira. Estreitou os olhos quando o viu pegar no braço da menina e a trazer para perto de si, contra a vontade dela.

- Como assim "não pode"? Você sempre dá essa desculpa kikyou. Quem é o cara?

- Naraku me solta, onegai. Não está percebendo a confusão que está causando? Me solte! – Kikyou tentava puxar seu braço para si, mas Naraku a apertou mais forte e a garota gemeu de dor.

- Quem é o cara? Com quem você está saindo Kikyou!? – berrou. A sacudiu pelos braços quando não obteve resposta; a garota mordeu o lábio inferior contendo o gemido de dor quando Naraku apertou mais seu braço. - Não devo explicações a você, agora, me solte! Não estou de brincadeira...Eu grito em!

Ele ia rebater aquela "ordem", mas foi interrompido por InuYasha, que assistia atentamente toda a cena, atrás de Naraku.

- Não ouviu o que a garota pediu? Ah, esqueci. Você deve ser aqueles típicos selvagens sem nenhum neurônio dentro da sua cabeça certo?

O refeitório, que antes era um lugar de barulho sem igual, ficou em um silêncio ensurdecedor... Kikyou estava estática. Com os olhos arregalados, se perguntava mentalmente quem era o novato e por que não tinha ouvido falar da entrada dele, já que era muito bem informada. Logo começou uma rodinha em volta dos dois, e gritos de "porrada! Porrada!". Kagome observava tudo atentamente sentada na mesa e girou os olhos.

- Mas um que irá se arrastar aos pés da Kikyou... – murmurou desanimada. Desceu, caminhou lentamente e entrou no meio da rodinha para ver no que ia dar aquela confusão toda com o intuito de avisar InuYasha caso a diretora aparecesse.

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errado... – Naraku sorriu sarcasticamente. – Você é o novato certo? Sabe com quem está falando?

- Feh, sei sim. Com um selvagem que não aceitou AINDA o pé-na-bunda da garota que gosta.

Todo mundo vaiou o capitão do time. Um sorriso irônico e sádico se formou nos lábios de InuYasha vendo o constrangimento do outro. Naraku ficou vermelho de raiva e quando ia partir pra quebrar a cara do novato a sua frente, Kagura apareceu no corredor do refeitório e todo mundo vazou rapidinho, todos retomaram as suas posições e não se ouvia um ruído no ambiente. InuYasha entendeu a mensagem, deu as costas para Naraku, que rapidamente correu e segurou seu braço.

- Isto não acaba aqui, otário.

- Estarei esperando. – deu as costas novamente e caminhou em direção de Kikyou.

Sorriu, observando a garota de cabelos negros compridos ficar paralisada na hora da pequena discussão. Passou por ela, e girou os calcanhares para ficar de frente para a mesma. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça rasgada e suja, e sorriu mais ainda vendo o corar dela.

- Está bem? – perguntou sorridente. Viu a garota corar mais do que um morango e abrir a boca para falar, mas só saiu pequenos projetos de palavras. Respirou fundo e o olhou de jeito formal, quase sério.

- Estou sim! Arigatou. Meu nome é Kikyou Takeda e sou muito agradecida pelo que fez. E aquela última frase que você disse, com certeza faz sentido... – sorriu maligna – Mas quem é você? Nunca te vi na escola antes e não fiquei sabendo de nenhum aluno novo.

- Meu nome é InuYasha. Pelo jeito já arrumei inimigos logo no meu primeiro dia de aula, não? – sorriu sem jeito colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Sabe InuYasha, você fez muito bem de ter enfrentado aquele idiota... (blá blá blá)

Kikyou se colocou ao lado do garoto, e caminharam até a saída do refeitório á pedido do mesmo, conversando animadamente indo em direção ao pátio. Estavam fartos de ficar naquele lugar cheio de pessoas, e resolveram tomar um ar e irem juntos, para se conhecerem melhor. Detalhe inútil: esqueceu-se completamente de Kagome.

Ela girou os olhos quando a figura de InuYasha e Kikyou sumiu do seu campo de visão; já estava farta da mesma coisa. Todos os garotos se arrastavam e veneravam a Kikyou pela sua beleza estonteante, inteligência magnífica, bondade e solidariedade com as pessoas. Colocou os pés em cima do banco da mesa do refeitório e ficou pensando em como estava com sorte naqueles últimos dias. Primeiro: arruma, sem querer, uma briga indireta com a popular. Segundo: tinha arranjado um colega gato demais, e já no primeiro dia, tinha perdido ele para ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Kikyou Takeda. Não. Aquilo só podia ser coisa dos Deus!

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem viu Sango se aproximar da mesa, sentar no banco e bufar alto. Foi tirada de seus devaneios por um soco que a amiga deu na mesa.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? Perdeu hora? Não agüentou acordar no horário por causa da balada? – riu. – E que cara é essa _Sangozinha?_

A baterista bufou novamente e uma veia saltou na sua testa. Odiava ser chamada de Sangozinha, e muito menos pela sua melhor amiga! Girou mesmo lugar, descendo e sentando-se em cima da mesa com os pés no banco.

- Estive no inferno...E pior: com Miroku!

**Continua XD**

Ah meu povo! Demorei? Se a resposta for sim eu tenho uma explicação! Minha semana está sendo muito corrida e não estou tendo muita imaginação para dar continuidade na fic por causa dos estudos. Sabe...Estudar demais atrapalha. x.x'

Mas então, mais um capítulo para vocês. Sinceramente não queria ter escrito tanto, tenho medo que se torne cansativo e tudo mais. Mas foi preciso porque eu tinha que parar de enrrolar e colocar todos os personagens de uma vez nessa fic! E eu não revisei muito este cap. Portanto, não me matem se estiver chato, lixo ou sei lá.

A música: perfeita para a Sango naquele momento "quase-beijo". Tradução tem sentido neste capítulo :)

Vamos as reviews? Muito obrigada gente! (olhos fofinhos)

**anneke S2: **Olá moça! Que bom que você gostou dessas partes SURTADAS. Com certeza vai ter coisa pior, acredite. Quando eo estou empolgada com algo, só saí besteira XD. Tu acredita que eo também sinto mó vontade de descer ladeira a baixo com o carrinho de mercado? Deve ser demais! Nem senti inveja delas quando atropelaram aquele garoto lindo, e ainda por cima caiu em cima dele. CARA! Sortudas do caramba. Sango realmente está sendo a minha favorita também. Já imaginei várias situações embaraçosas para ela, meu Deus, tenho até dó dela. Mas aí, gostou do capítulo? Beijocas e até o próximo ;D

**Plii-Chan: **Yo! Realmente, a Sango está muito anti-social mesmo. Chego a pensar que eo exagero em algumas partes, mas ela melhora, garanto. E o primeiro ato do Miroku não podia ser outro do que apalpa-la né? ¬¬ iaushaahsu. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo ;D

**MariInha: **Com certeza. Sem a presença dela tudo corre bem e ninguém briga iauhsauishaiuhs; obrigado pela review! Beijos e até o próximo cap. ;D

**Melody Shepy Kitsune: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou moça. Tu num sabe o bem que isso me faz XD. Ah Miroku realmente é um sem noção, mas mesmo assim eo ficaria com ele iuahsuihsaish; vai acontecer muita coisa ainda para os dois ficarem juntos. O que não vai faltar é motivo pra Sango bater nele ;D

Já desceu uma ladeira de carrinho? INCRÍVEL! Inu deve ter um certo trauma dessas situações XD. Beijos e até o próximo cap.!

**Mk-chan160: **Que bom que você amou. Nossa, isso me deixa mais animada do que nunca! Aiushauihuasa. Tadinho do Inu, foi atropelado cruelmente. Se InuYasha não fosse meio rude não seria o Inu XD. Ele vai ser bem legal, ao contrário do que as outras fics, Kagome e ele se darão muito bem. Por enquanto...Mas oh, obrigada pela review. Gostou do cap? Té o próximo em! Beijocas. Ps: The Donnas é FODÁ!

**Yejinii KiNdiM: **Ah, atualizar rapidinho é comigo mesmo. Se eo demorar mais que o normal é porque to sem net, ou é os estudos. REALMENTE, só falta eles se...ahsaisaiusha;

Beijos moça, e até o próximo cap.!

**Duda: **Orbigada pela review moça! Rock das antigas é demais mesmo. Principalmente The Eagles e Ramones! Beijocas ;D

**Lah-chan: **Olá! Sango realmente é muito má. Mas ela melhora. O nosso Miroku terá a missão quase impossível de acalma-la iuahsausha. Kagome até tem ciúmes dele! Tadinha, e o bichinho fica abandonando ela y.y

Sesshoumaru vai aparecer sim. Mas vai ficar bem oculto, mas suas aparições serão engraçadas ao meu ver. Mas nem é por causa do MIROKU. É por outras coisas também. Gostou do cap? Beijocas e até o próximo cap. ;D

**Bruni chan: **Yoo! IUAHAUHS. Ela não vai dar em cima, as coisas vão rolar naturalmente. Mas vai ter muita briga por aí. Principalmente da Sango, que é a mais estressada. Bom, ficou claro que Inu e Naraku se odeiam a partir desse confronto né? Logo no primeiro dia de aula..tsc tsc tsc! Muito violenta minha fic. ;D

Gostou do cap? Beijocas e até o próximo!

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi: **Realmente. Houshi é um nome muito comum, mas eo não tenho criatividade nenhuma com nomes então me mate com uma bomba! UAHSUAHS. Gostou do cap moça violenta? Rsrs! Beijocas e té mais. ;D

Alguém aí está acompanhando Vampire Knight nas bancas? xD

Reviews onegai! Façam uma autora novata feliz; aperto o go e deixe sua opinião, sugestão e até mesmo sua crítica (respeitável, claro).

Ja ne!


	4. My Hero

**Broken Stars**

Disclaimer: **É com muito pesar que comunico a vocês que InuYasha não me pertence e muito menos as músicas. (se joga)**

"_My Hero - Paramore"_

O dia estava quente e com apenas um vento que soprava gentilmente...Levou uma das mãos à testa quando tentou olhar para o céu, de tão forte que estava o sol. Apertou o passo em direção à árvore, sentou-se bruscamente e cruzou as pernas estilo indiozinho. Sem mais o que fazer, ergueu a face para o céu e fitou longamente a imensidão azul, contemplando as nuvens e apertando a camiseta escolar com a palma de uma das mãos.

Depois da pequena história que Sango havia lhe falado, a mesma tinha ido à sala de Kaede para explicar o porquê ela se encontrava em cima de Miroku na biblioteca. Mais um motivo para que ela procurasse um analista. Tinha muita raiva reprimida dentro de si, por isso saía batendo em todos, só para "aliviar" a tensão. Na verdade, às vezes ela queria ser como Sango: saber se defender, brigar feito macho, e botar medo em qualquer um para ver se Kikyou saía pelo menos um pouco do seu pé, ou até mesmo o kouga. Por incrível que parecesse, Kikyou ainda não tinha vindo encher a paciência por causa do incidente no banheiro, mas por que? Ah, sim. Ela estava com InuYasha. Suspirou derrotada.

- Por que você e sua amiga gostam tanto de se excluir em? – a voz de InuYasha a fez sair de seus devaneios, porém, não se assustou e nem parou de observar o céu.

-...

O garoto não percebeu o "gelo", sentou-se bem ao seu lado, acomodando-se no tronco da árvore também, sorrindo feito bobo. Pensava que aquilo só podia ser de propósito. Kagome girou os olhos devido a falta de percepção do menino e tratou de manter o olhar firme no céu.

- Onde você estava depois daquela confusão toda? Eu te procurei ma --

- Não me procurou. Você estava ocupado demais tendo uma conversa animada com Kikyou... – interrompe-o, apoiando o braço direito no joelho. Seu timbre de voz era sarcástico e calmo o suficiente para demonstrar seu descontentamento. Desviou o olhar do céu e o encarou seriamente. – Por que não volta pra lá em?

InuYasha engoliu seco. _Ok, ela está realmente brava por tê-la deixado sozinha. _

- Por que diabos está falando assim comigo?

- Pense Einstein. – foi irônica. Uma coisa era comparar Kikyou e Kagome, outra bem diferente era um garoto novato dar um escanteio em uma delas por causa de Kikyou. Era demais. Não tinha sangue de barata justamente porque aquilo ninguém nunca havia feito com ela. Podiam até menosprezá-la e tudo mais, porém, ninguém ousava fazer aquilo perto de Sango, já que a mesma não ia ficar muito contente com isso e daria seu jeito na situação.

- Você está assim por que te deixei sozinha e fui socorrer a garota? Estou sentindo um certo ciúmes pela sua parte...- gabou-se. Se bem que se achar perante aquela garota não era lá muito seguro, mas tudo o que queria fazer era distraí-la e amenizar o clima de tensão.

Kagome girou os olhos, deixando o braço direito cair ao lado do corpo. Soltou um grunhido inaudível e levantou o olhar para o pátio.

- Ciúmes de alguém que mal conheço? Só se eu acreditasse em amor à primeira vista meu _caro._

- E não acredita?

- Não. – a resposta foi seca e curta. A estratégia de distraí-la para que a mesma pudesse voltar a falar com ele normalmente não havia funcionado. Não se importava se as pessoas não gostavam dele, mas Kagome era diferente. Tinha um "quê" de mistério nela que havia aprovado, justamente porque gostava daquilo nas pessoas.

- Você e sua amiga são realmente _muito_ estranhas... Por que você não sonharia com um amor á primeira vista? – dessa vez a olhou diretamente, aguardando a resposta.

- Costumava sonhar, mas depois que formei a banda, não tenho muito tempo para pensar em bobagens. Tenho meu pé no chão. – fez um movimento que ia se levantar, porém InuYasha segurou em seu pulso e a puxou para baixo, a forçando sentar-se novamente.

- Fique.

- E por que exatamente eu faria isso? – rebateu.

- Porque quero que você volte a falar normalmente comigo.

Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente, o coração acelerar e as pernas tremerem. _Então quer dizer que ele quer falar comigo decentemente? Quem diria Kagome Higurashi..._Respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo.

- Venha me ver tocar no bar do Myouga, sexta à noite e você estará perdoado.

Voltou o olhar para ele e deu uma piscadela marota, InuYasha assentiu sem expressão no rosto, dizendo indiretamente que iria. Mesmo não sabendo onde ficava o tal bar, aquilo não era problema.

Silêncio.

Ambos fitavam o nada, uma hora olhando para o chão outrora para o pátio movimentado.

Observaram quando, de repente, Sango apareceu no pátio com a face vermelha e com o passo apertado na direção de Miroku Houshi, o pervertido. Acompanharam a menina desferir pontapés no ar com o objetivo de acertar Miroku. Sango avançou dois passos ameaçadoramente, ele apenas se escondeu atrás de um grupo de garotas que estavam entre os dois como forma de se proteger e salvar sua vida. Provavelmente os dois estariam brigando mais uma vez em menos de um dia, por alguma coisa relacionada à suspensão na biblioteca.

- Até agora não entendi porque essa garota é assim...

- O motivo disso tudo, ou pelo menos a metade, é Miroku. Esse garoto que ela está tentando matar. – riu baixinho. – Sango já foi diferente, mas depois que conheceu esse idiota, ela mudou. Tem muita raiva por causa de algumas que ele fez pra ela, e desde então, temos o que ela é hoje.

- Você já disse para Sango que ela precisa de um analista? Afinal, tanta raiva nesse coraçãozinho faz mal... – perguntou ironicamente.

- Já, mas ela não me escuta...- soltou o ar fortemente pelos lábios. - Pode parecer que não, mas ela já suportou fardos pesados demais. Ela tem, o que dizemos, experiência de vida.

**OoooooO**

Enrolou o dedo indicador na ponta dos cabelos negros lisos pela quinta vez consecutiva, como uma maneira de se distrair do papo "sem noção" que suas amigas conversavam animadamente entre si. Assentiu sorrindo falsamente quando uma das meninas perguntou sua opinião, afinal, não estava ouvindo nenhuma palavra que as meninas lhe perguntavam. Varreu o lado de fora do pátio com seus olhos castanhos escuros e frios, encontrando a figura de ombros largos, cabelos prateados embaixo de uma árvore, acompanhado por Kagome. Estreitou os olhos.

- Kikyou? Ta me ouvindo? – uma garota de cabelos ondulados e baixinha disse, estralando os dedos na frente da face de Kikyou.

- Peguem a bola de vôlei meninas, teremos ter uma partidinha agora...

**OoooooO**

-...e agora eu moro aqui e com o insuportável do meu meio-irmão como bônus.

- Ele não deve ser tão insuportável assim. Todos os irmãos implicam bastante uns com os outros. – colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha delicadamente. – Veja: eu e Souta. Esse capeta do meu irmão todo santo dia dos namorados, sai correndo pela vizinhança gritando que eu não tenho namorado e me chamando de encalhada.

InuYasha gargalhou. Até que as histórias estranhas que a menina contava eram engraçadas, até mesmo porque, ela em si já era engraçada com seu sarcasmo.

- E não é por isso que eu deixo de gostar dele. Ele é meu saco de pancadas oficial e cada soco que eu dou nele, equivale a todas a essas idiotices que ele faz comigo. – sorriu meigamente. – Tente fazer essa coisa com seu irmão: você bate nele e ele te enche o saco aleatoriamente.

- O problema é que ele é mais velho, sustenta a casa, é puxa-saco do meu pai...

- Ok, você está frito. Sem querer desanimar, claro.

- Oh, isso é tão estimulante querida Kagome. – sorriu falsamente jogando a cabeleira prateada para trás.

Kikyou com suas amigas aproximava-se mortalmente perto dos dois por de trás da árvore, sem que nem Kagome e nem InuYasha percebessem sua presença. Colocou-se à frente dos dois, ignorou o olhar confuso de Kagome e piscou marotamente para InuYasha, que sorriu abertamente. Começou a _brincar_ com a bola de vôlei. Deu um toque na bola, sua amiga rebateu e jogou para Kikyou novamente. Permaneceram em silêncio enquanto a bola ia e voltava para a mão da menina; um minuto ou dois se passaram e a bola estava na vez de Kikyou. Mandou para sua amiga, sorriu sadicamente e assentiu. A menina entendeu a mensagem, ergueu a bola bem ao alto de suas cabeças e Kikyou saiu correndo, dando uma cortada rápida, precisa e forte para o lado. Exatamente onde Kagome estava conversando distraidamente com InuYasha.

TUM! (**onomatopéia tosca ¬¬**)

Tombou o corpo para o lado lentamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e se perguntava o que estava acontecendo. Ouviu algumas vozes ao longe, uma gargalhada irritante, um grito que parecia ser de InuYasha e alguns outros sons que não soube identificar antes de tudo escurecer. Sentiu braços a envolverem com firmeza, ser levantada e carregada no colo com passadas largas. Sua cabeça doía. Tentou abriu um dos olhos, mas falhou miseravelmente quando sentiu uma pontada de dor. Continuou ouvindo uma voz que ria descontroladamente, e uma que a censurava, porém, não soube reconhecer o dono da voz porque a cabeça doía até de franzir a testa. Com o balançar da caminhada, sentiu-se pior do que já estava e com isso, tentou se livrar dos braços fortes alheios que lhe seguravam com força até que exagerada.

- QUIETA MULHER! – uma voz masculina bradou em meio a passos apressados. Fez uma cara confusa enquanto tentava assimilar a voz. InuYasha.

- Não sei porque se preocupas tanto com ela. A fracassada está bem...- a voz irônica de Kikyou soou pelo corredor da escola, mas agora, sem suas amiguinhas, pois havia dado no pé no auge da confusão toda.

- Kikyou, ela não está bem! Olha só a cara de bêbada que ela está fazendo agora...

- Agora? Ela sempre teve. – Kikyou deu de ombros.

- Será que a pancada vai afetar seu cérebro? – InuYasha perguntou, colocando seus orbes sobre a menina semi-consciente em seu colo, analisando-a. Era difícil saber se estava bem, pois não pronunciava nem um "ai" . Estreitou os olhos quando a menina murmurou algo inaudível. Provavelmente estaria delirando por causa da pancada forte.

- Acho que a deixei mais lesada do que já era, InuYasha...- observou por cima do ombro de InuYasha.

Continuaram andando apressados até a enfermaria. Quando os três viraram o corredor, InuYasha praticamente atropelou um outro garoto. Cambaleou para trás e se apoiou na parede quando sentiu que ia cair.

- OLHA PRA ONDE ANDA NOVATO! – explodiu. Parou para analisar a situação. Seus olhos azuis piscina parou sobre a garota que estava no colo de InuYasha. – O que--

- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE FEDIDO! NÃO TA VENDO QUE É UMA EMERGÊNCIA? – interrompeu-o, passando rapidamente pelo garoto moreno quase o atropelando novamente.

- Meu nome não é fedido, é Kouga. – seguiu o garoto de cabelo prateado e Kikyou, que permanecia muda, apenas observando a situação com certo divertimento estampado em sua face. – Afinal, o que você está fazendo com a Kagome em seus braços em?

Aproximou-se do novato e pegou Kagome a força, tirando do colo de InuYasha. Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Ei cara! Quem você pensa que é? Devolve ela seu fedido!

- Jamais!

- Meu Kami-sama, não acredito que vocês dois estão brigando por causa dela. – Kikyou apontou para Kagome de onde estava. Foi ignorada e ela girou os olhos, irritada.

- Seu idiota...- uma veia saltou na testa de InuYasha. – Dá pra devolver a Kagome, ou ta difícil? Você, por acaso, percebeu que ela não está bem e precisa ser levada para a enfermaria?

Kouga desmanchou o sorriso e analisou Kagome, que estava bem doidona em seu colo e murmurava algo. Realmente, ela não parecia bem. Girou no sentido contrário, indo em direção a enfermaria.

- Pode deixar que eu levo a Kagome-chan. – falou por cima do ombro.

- NÃO! Eu a levo! – pulo na frente de Kouga. Ele girou os olhos e assentiu negativamente com a cabeça. – Me dá ela! – tentou a puxar dos braços de Kouga. Como ele a segurava com força, falhou, e continuou fazendo força para puxá-la.

- SAI DAQUI CARA DE CACHORRO! EU VOU LEVÁ-LA!

- AAH! Mas não vai mesmo!

- Quem você pensa que é, seu idiota? Você nem a conhece!

- Não interessa. Eu vou levá-la! – deu um puxão forte. Novamente não conseguia tirá-la dos braços do garoto moreno. – Kouga...Dá pra soltar a garota?

O moreno apenas apertou mais Kagome contra si, InuYasha tentou pegá-la novamente, mas Kouga desviava dele.

E nesse vai-e-vem de colo, Kagome apenas a ouvia a discussão bem longe, e só piorava a sua dor de cabeça. Ouviu a voz de Kouga gritando alguma com InuYasha. _Pêra aí: o Kouga? _ Abriu os olhos repentinamente. Ergueu a face e deu de cara com o moreno estreitando os olhos para algo na sua frente.

- Er...Desculpe interromper a luta, mas a fracassada já acordou se é que vocês não perceberam. – Kikyou falou calmamente, recostada na parede, observando tudo com divertimento e com um sorriso zombeteiro. Novamente foi ignorada. – Mas que merda, dá pra me darem atenção? Hellooo!

Cruzou os braços totalmente emburrada. Não acreditava que tinha sido ignorada pela terceira vez consecutiva.

InuYasha e Kouga pararam, voltando os olhos para Kagome, que observava tudo com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Os dois olharam-se ameaçadoramente.

- ELA VEM COMIGO!

- JAMAIS. SOLTE-A COISA SARNENTA...

E começou o vai-e-vem de colo novamente. Kagome não mais sentia seu corpo, parecia uma boneca. Tentou uma vez ou outra pedir para que os parassem, mas foi inútil. Foi para o colo de InuYasha e dessa vez o garoto moreno explodiu de raiva e a puxou com enorme força dos braços de InuYasha.

Um movimento em falso.

Ao invez dela ir para o colo de Kouga, a menina escorregou, acabou "voando" longe dos dois e bateu a cabeça do chão, desmaiando por completo.

- KAGOME! – gritaram em uníssono, indo ao encontro da menina.

Kikyou riu baixinho.

- Corrigindo: acho que vocês a deixaram mais lesada.

**OoooooO**

Cheiro de remédios. Certa movimentação ao seu lado, passadas apressadas, lençóis macios, cama macia. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas tudo o que conseguiu ver foi borrões esbranquiçados e sem definição. Virou a face para seu lado esquerdo, e lentamente as imagens foram entrando em foco. Viu InuYasha conversando baixo com Kikyou, ambos estava encostados na entrada da enfermaria, a menina de olhos castanhos apenas bufava e comentava vez ou outra alguma coisa.

- Vejo que acordou, Kagome-chan. – Kouga disse, a assustando silenciosamente. Fechou os olhos gritando mentalmente. _Droga! Agora eu não escapo..._

Virou a face lentamente para o seu lado direito, e viu que o moreno a olhava com carinho. Sorriu meiga e falsamente. Havia esquecido de dar a resposta para o garoto, e mesmo na enfermaria, ele ainda teria coragem de falar sobre um encontro. Varreu o local com os olhos e percebeu que continha em torno de dez pessoas zanzando por lá, uma correria silenciosa, as enfermeiras de branco uma hora parava em uma determinada cama, outrora em outra. Kouga o braço por debaixo da menina para que pudesse se levantar. Quando os pés de Kagome tocaram o chão, ouviu uma gritaria, palavrões pisadas duras no corredor.

- O QUE? A MINHA AMIGA LEVOU UMA BOLADA? QUEM FOI O FILHO DA PUTA? – Sango berrou antes de entrar como um furacão dentro do local.

Parou e observou sua melhor amiga estar de pé com o apoio de Kouga. Virou-se para InuYasha e Kikyou, fuzilando-os com o olhar que só ela sabia fazer.

- Vou perguntar só mais uma vez: quem.foi.que.deu.a.bolada.nela? – sua voz estava com raiva, qualquer movimento em falso ela mataria alguém. Kikyou engoliu seco, pegando na manga da camiseta de InuYasha. O menino lançou um olhar de soslaio para a pupila que estava agarrada em sua camiseta, acusando-a de ser ela a autora da bolada. Sango estreitou mais os olhos antes de continuar.

- Tinha que ser...- murmurou. Aproximou-se de Kikyou lentamente, ficando cara-a-cara com ela pela segunda vez em menos de dois dias. Aliás, nos últimos dois dias ela só brigava.

- INUYASHA! SEGURE ELA! – Kagome gritou.

O garoto, antes que Sango pudesse se aproximar o bastante para quebrar o pescoço de Kikyou, a segurou pela cintura.

- EU VOU MATÁ-LA! SOLTE-ME! – se debateu. InuYasha a segurou mais fortemente. Ela se virou e laçou um olhar de advertência do tipo: "me solte antes que eu mate _você!_". Mas não se intimidou. – Garoto...- uma veia surgiu perigosamente em sua testa. – Se você não me soltar AGORA, quem vai apanhar no lugar dela vai ser você.

Mal disse a frase e Kagura apareceu na entrada da enfermaria. Kikyou, que estava encolhida na parede, saiu de fininho e nem deixou rastros.

- Como você está Higurashi? – foi até o leito que Kagome estava encostada, e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bem diretora, acho que eu já posso voltar para a aula.

A menina se levantou com a ajuda de Kouga e Sango, ambos a segurando pela cintura para que não caísse. Caminharam até a porta junto com a diretora, Kagome fez uma careta de dor. Kagura a olhou de soslaio, arrumou o suéter azul-marinho antes de falar calmamente.

- Volte para sua casa. – viu quando Sango fez um "YES" com o braço desocupado. Resolveu cortar o barato. – Mas somente você. O resto pode ir para suas devidas salas. A aula começou já faz trinta e cinco minutos.

Kouga e Sango assentiram positivamente, porém, InuYasha não aceitou e cutucou a diretora no ombro. Kagura virou-se e o olhou, esperando.

- Senhorita Kagura...- começou, caminhando ao seu lado e sorrindo galantemente. – Sabe, a bolada que Kagome levou foi minha culpa, e como a senhorita vê...- tossiu para limpar a garganta. – A menina não está muito bem ainda para ir embora sozinha, então, eu queria poder me desculpar e levá-la até sua casa.

Sorrindo amarelo, Kagura o avaliou por um ou dois minutos e fez um sinal de autorização. Sango e Kouga ficaram céticos. O que as pessoas não faziam para não estudar, não é mesmo? InuYasha voltou dois passos para trás, "empurrou" Kouga para o lado, tomando seu lugar de apoio para Kagome e pediu em tom baixo para que Sango deixasse a menina com ele.

- Ora seu...! – Kouga disse entredentes, mas antes que pudesse agarrar no pescoço de InuYasha, Sango o pegou pelo pulso fortemente e o puxou para o lado oposto do que Kagome e InuYasha estavam indo. Sumiram no corredor que levava as salas, junto com Kagura.

**OoooooO**

- Foi proposital. – Kagome disse de repente, acompanhou o passo do garoto, mas a cabeça ainda doía demais e provavelmente formaria um galo maior e bem bonitinho do que aquele dia.

O menino não respondeu, continuou andando pela calçada, vez ou outra a olhando de soslaio. Podia até ser proposital, mas Kikyou estava brincando –pensava- e não devia levar muito a sério. O que se ouvia eram apenas suas respirações; ninguém mais falava porque ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Passaram pela praça que havia entre o supermercado e aquela famosa, _inesquecível_ e venerada ladeira. InuYasha parou e olhou para os lados, procurando se localizar. Bateu-se mentalmente. Não sabia onde era a casa da menina.

- Não acha mesmo que irei adivinhar sua casa, não é mesmo? – riu sem a olhar. Viu de soslaio quando a menina levou a mão direita à cabeça com uma careta de dor. – Você está bem mulher? – a menina deu sinais de que não havia escutado. Sem pedir autorização, pegou-a no colo repentinamente fazendo a menina murmurar reclamações.

- Já estou bem. Dá pra me soltar? As pessoas vão pensar que somos recém-casados assim. – riu sem humor. Rebateu-se.

- Quieta garota. – disse seco. – Onde é sua casa?

Kagome assustou por causa da seriedade da sua face, porém, cara feia para ela é fome. Deu de ombros.

- Já disse pra me soltar InuYasha, ou eu...

- Quer falar onde é sua casa ou terei que sair perguntando para qualquer um?

Engoliu seco e resolveu responder.

- Vire aquela rua, o primeiro edifício à esquerda.

Ajeitou-a no colo e foi segundo as instruções de Kagome. Parou-o para observar InuYasha por um ou dois minutos. _Como ele parece meu pai com essa carinha de bravo... _Sentiu seu coração ficar estranho, como se ele acelerasse de repente. Ele mantinha uma expressão séria, dando a impressão de que estava querendo matar um ou outro. Seu coração pulou mais forte. Percebeu o quanto ele era bonito com seus olhos dourados, uma cor diferente, a face branca, o cabelo prateado esvoaçando no vento matinal, a expressão concentrada...Tudo nele parecia ser trabalhado perfeitamente. Suspirou, virou o rosto para outro ponto da rua, levando a mão à testa. Viu quando estavam se aproximando do seu prédio. Antes que eles chegassem mais perto, fez um aceno pedindo para que a descesse, mas o garoto ignorou e continuou caminhando até o local dito.

- Inuyasha, eu já consigo andar até minha casa, se não se importa...- falou desconfortável, remexendo-se no colo dele.

- Te levarei até lá. Pare de insistir.

- KAGOMEEEEEE! – seu irmãozinho apareceu do nada na frente dos dois com os braços abertos, provavelmente ele queria abraçar a irmão, mas devida às circunstâncias, não podia. Souta piscou demoradamente na tentativa de assimilar a situação. Sua irmã, no colo de um cara de cabelo prateado, com um galo enorme na testa. Cerrou os punhos quando viu a irmã praguejar para que ele a descesse. Ninguém nunca chegava tão perto de sua irmã assim! – Ei, seu cara de cachorro, o que você está fazendo com a minha irmã?!

InuYasha parou de discutir com Kagome por alguns instantes e olhou para o baixinho a sua frente. Estreitou os olhos para ele, mas o irmão de Kagome não pareceu estremecer diante do aviso.

- Do que você me chamou seu pirralho?

- De cara de cachorro! Pensei que os cachorros tivessem boa audição...- falou pensativo.

- Souta...- Kagome murmurou enquanto sorria amarelo da onde estava. – Fique quieto, ta bom?

- JÁ DISSE PRA VOCÊ SOLTAR A MINHA IRMÃ! OLHA QUE EU GRITO E CHAMO A POLÍCIA!

- O QUEEEEE? EU TO AJUDANDO ELA E VOCÊ AINDA ME AMEAÇA?

Pronto. Outra briga se formava no meio da calçada em frente ao prédio que a menina morava. Suspirou cansada. O que ela tinha feito para se envolver em tantas brigas naquele dia?

- InuYasha? – o chamou calmamente enquanto seu irmão e ele brigavam incansavelmente.

-... cale a boca seu fedelho! Eu não fiz nada com ela...

- ENTÃO POR QUE É QUE ELA TA COM ESSE GALO NA CABEÇA?

- NÃO FOI MINHA CULPA, TÁ BOM?

- InuYasha?

- MAS É CLARO QUE FOI! SE VOCÊ ESTAVA CARREGANDO ELA É PORQUE TEM CULPA NO CARTÓRIO...

_Nota mental: _não deixar mais o Souta assistir seriados policiais a noite.

- FEH! NÃO É NADA DISSO! EU ESTAVA AJUDANDO ELA DE BOA VONTADE! Pra um nanico igual a você, tu és bem paranóico.

Saltou uma veia na testa de Kagome. Ignorada pela segunda vez naquele dia e pela mesma pessoa. Ótimo.

- InuYasha?

- QUE FOI MULHER? – berrou voltando seus olhos para a menina em seu colo.

- Primeiramente: solte-me. Segundo: cale a boca, você briga demais. – falou com calma surpreendente. Viu InuYasha abrir e fechar a boca mais de uma vez, procurando as exatas palavras para rebater o comentário da menina. Ela sorriu triunfante quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão. Arrumou o uniforme escolar, virou-se e deu um cascudo no irmão pequeno, que saiu correndo e chorando para dentro do edifício. Voltou-se novamente para InuYasha, que permanecia com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito com a face emburrada.

- Desculpe meu irmão. Ele costuma reagir assim com os meus "possíveis" namorados em sua mente. – reverenciou exageradamente.

- Seu irmão, por acaso, anda com a Sango? Sabe, ele também anda precisando de um analista também...

Kagome colocou uma das mãos na boca e riu baixinho. Ele parecia realmente seu pai, em relação a Souta. Lembrava que seu pai ironizava muito com Sango e com Souta, pois ambos, tinham uma certa tendência em seres um _pouco_ nervosos. Sacudiu-se mentalmente. Por que ultimamente andava pensando tanto em seu pai? Ficou quieta um minuto ou dois, analisando o sonho que teve enquanto estava desacordada por causa da bolada na cabeça; tinha sonhado novamente com ele. O estranho era que é sempre é o mesmo sonho. A última lembrança que tem de seu pai. Afastou os pensamentos de si quando percebeu a expressão de "ela é louca?" que InuYasha fazia para si. Agradeceu o menino silenciosamente com uma reverência e se virou para o prédio, colocando a chave na fechadura da porta para ir embora. Parou.

- Não esqueça. Bar do Myouga às dez horas. – falou com a voz calma, o olhando de soslaio. Girou a chave e entrou dentro do prédio.

Subiu as escadas calmamente. As paredes acinzentadas mostravam o quão velho o prédio poderia ser. Parou em frente á uma porta mogno e colocou a chave na fechadura calmamente. Fechou a porta, já dentro do apartamento, e encostou-se à mesma. Um sorriso inocente se formou em seus lábios.

- InuYasha...- murmurou apenas. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro. – Por que se preocupou comigo dessa forma? E por que meu coração...

- A MANA TA APAIXONADAAAA LÁ LÁ LÁ! – Souta apareceu, novamente do nada, e mostrou a língua para sua irmã.

Kagome ficou vermelha e uma veia saltou em sua testa. Seu irmão parou, e logo depois, saiu correndo e gritando, com Kagome obviamente correndo atrás com os olhos esbugalhados.

- Vem cá seu pestinha! – a menina gritava, correndo por entre os dois sofás e a mesa de centro da sala. Souta se esquivava como um gato das mãos da irmã, até porque, ele já tinha experiência e corria mais que ela.

- La la la! A mana ta apaixonada pelo cara de cachorro! – falava enquanto ia pro seu quarto, e se trancava lá dentro.

Kagome parou. _Apaixonada? Pelo cara de cachorro? Digo...Pelo InuYasha? Mas como?_

Nem ao menos o conhecia bem. Não podia estar apaixonada por alguém que não conheces, ou, podia? Sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente, negando exageradamente.

Sorriu maligna pegando a chave, que estava dentro da sua calça, do quarto de seu irmão. Colocou na fechadura e quando abriu a porta encontrou seu irmão de olhos arregalados, com uma mofada na mão.

- Agora você não me escapa seu peste!

**Continua...**

Yo!

Eu sei que demorei mais o que o normal, mas é que está chegando as provas do vestibulinho e tenho que estudar né minha gente! xD

Bom, o que dizer sobre esse capítulo? ODIEI escrevê-lo. Eo disse: números pares não se dão bem comigo. Mas está aí, o próximo é que começa a história realmente. Esses capítulos eram só uma looonge introdução que eo não queria escrever, mas eo tive. Por enquanto, aturem este, onegai. Aahh, por causa da minha demora, este capitulo não vou responder as reviews, mas no próximo eo respondo. Prometo! Ignorem os erros de português, de concordância e talz. Sou meio lesada. Não é saudável tentar entender uma mente insana.

Sobre a música: Paramore é uma das minhas bandas preferidas! Ótima, em minha opinião. E My Hero é um cover que essa banda fez do Foo Fighters (outra banda ótima) e o ritmo é perfeito para a situação "salvamento" de Kagome. iuehuieheuihe. Portanto: baixem!

Provavelmente o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouquinho...Tipo umas três semanas ok? Portanto não desistam de ler a fic.

Agradecimentos especiais

**Duda**

**Lah-chan**

**MariInha**

**Plii-Chan**

**Manu Higurashi**

**Bruni Chan**

**Sisical**

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

Deixem sua opinião, idéia, crítica (com muito respeito, claro!) e até se possível: um elogio. Agradeço muito a vocês.

Kissu

Já ne... Amy Says


	5. Stricken

**Broken Stars**

Disclaimer: **InuYasha não me pertence e nem as músicas; (chora compulsivamente)**

"_Stricken - Disturbed"_

Deu mais uma olhada no espelho. Trajava um corpete negro de amarras atrás, uma calça jeans escura pouco apertada e um coturno. Tirou a franja azulada do olho que teimava em lhe atrapalhar. Suspirou quando analisou a própria figura no espelho mais atentamente. Talvez não quisesse admitir, mas quando Miroku lhe tinha chamado de "aberração" seu coração doeu. Doeu como a três anos não havia doído. Talvez ainda gostasse dele...Não. Gostar de um idiota que acha que as mulheres são apenas um objeto ou prêmio? Jamais.

Olhou para o relógio em cima da cabeceira ao lado da sua cama e decidiu que já estava na hora de ir até a casa de Kagome e aguardá-la. Já havia levado a bateria para o bar e deixado por lá mesmo, afinal, não é fácil carregar uma bateria nas costas por aí. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, encontrando seu pai apoiado à mesma. Passou por ele, indo na direção da porta, mas o chamado dele fez ela parar.

- Aonde vai? – a seguiu com os olhos. A menina girou no mesmo lugar, ficando de frente com ele.

- No bar...- girou novamente para a porta. A abriu, mas antes de sair, ouviu novamente o chamado do seu pai.

- Sabe que não gosto dessas suas saídas noturnas...- disse rudemente. Soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar. – Acho perigoso você sair a essas horas.

A menina soltou uma gargalhada. O olhou de soslaio enquanto controlava o riso.

- Papai, você sabe que eu sei me defender muito bem. Ninguém em sã consciência tentaria me assaltar ou qualquer outra coisa...- ajeitou o corpete. – Por isso, fique tranqüilo. Volto antes de amanhecer...

Dizendo isso, saiu antes de escutar o pai gritar.

Balançou negativamente a cabeça quando viu a figura esguia de sua filha sumir no outro lado da rua. Além de não fechar a porta, diz que "volta antes do amanhecer". Se fosse na sua época nem a pau ela sairia! Foi até a porta e a fechou, apoiou-se e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Esses jovens...

**OooooOo**

Praguejou mentalmente quando tocou mais uma nota errada na guitarra em seu colo. Suspirou rapidamente, voltando a tentar tocar aquela maldita nota. Errou de novo. E dessa vez, colocou a guitarra sem nenhum cuidado ao seu lado, em cima da cama. Toda apresentação era a mesma coisa! Sempre aquele nervosismo, aquele frio na barriga insuportável. Tudo bem que aquilo não era a primeira vez e era num bar do bairro, mas e daí? Tinha que se sair bem em todas as apresentações, aonde quer que fosse o lugar. Arrumou o longo cabelo negro e brilhoso. A blusa de alças negra e sem estampas combinava com a saia indiana, também negra. A saia era mais ou menos até os pés, ficou um pouco parecida com a sua mãe numa fotografia de quando a mesma era mais nova. Riu baixinho enquanto arrumava o colar em seu pescoço no lugar. Muitos diziam que Kagome era mais parecida com seu pai. Deu de ombros; calçou a sandália de tiras. Colocou a guitarra dentro da capa, e saiu, carregando o instrumento nas costas. Depois de ter dado uns bons cascudos em Souta, ele encontrava-se emburrado, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito sentado no sofá. Viu a figura esguia da sua irmã aparecer na entrada da sala, porém, virou o rosto e fitou a televisão sem real interesse.

Para irritá-lo, Kagome colocou o instrumento no chão e pulou em cima do pequeno irmão, fazendo "cafuné" em sua cabeça enquanto ele gritava.

- Sai daqui Kagome! – gritava, enquanto tentava se livrar do golpe de gravata que a menina tinha lhe aplicado para que pudesse fazer cafuné nele.

- Não saio. – cantarolou.

- Ô manhêêêê! Olha a Kouimeme anbui...- Kagome tapou sua boca. O menino debateu-se e mordeu a mão da menina, mas ela não se incomodou e fez mais cafuné nele com a outra mão livre, bagunçando todo o seu cabelo.

Kagome finalmente parou de pentelhar o irmão, sentando ao seu lado no sofá; Souta bufou irritando enquanto tentava arrumar o cabelo. Sua irmã girou os olhos, observando-o de soslaio.

- Tão novo e já se preocupa tanto assim com a aparência? Tsc tsc...Esse mundo realmente mudou. Minha época já era...- disse com um ar de sabe tudo e de mais velha. Souta riu ironicamente e Kagome se assustou, porque ultimamente ele andava muito crescidinho para o seu gosto...

- Quem vê pensa que você já tem, no mínimo, uns setenta anos.

- Eu já tenho quinze anos e, logo logo, vou fazer dezesseis. Então acho melhor você me respeitar. – disse, estufando o peito.

- Grande coisa. A mamãe já vai fazer uns cinqüenta em. Acho melhor EU respeitá-la.

A menina ia rebater o sarcasmo, mas foi interrompida pela campainha que havia tocado. A mãe gritou um "atende aí Kagome" lá da cozinha e a menina levantou com a expressão cansada, abrindo a porta.

Sango estava com uma das mãos na cintura, e a outra apoiava no vão da porta. Kagome olhou-a de cima em baixo lentamente antes de gargalhar. Afinal, nem parecia a Sango, a menina que não ligava para produção. Estava de sombra escura sob os olhos, a face muito pálida e com lápis muito forte.

- Qual é garota? – falou rudemente.

- Nada não. É que você está tão...Produzida, que me deixa no chinelo gata. – tentou controlar o riso depois da frase, porém, sem sucesso. Teve um ataque de risadas enquanto Sango passava por ela, entrando na casa e se jogando em cima do sofá.

Fechou a porta e se jogou em cima de Souta novamente, servindo pobremente como assento. O garoto até tentou protestar, mas visto que a irmã era mais forte e pesada, saiu de debaixo dela e cedeu seu lugar a ela.

- A bateria já está lá?

- Como sempre.

- Você acha que vai ter muitas pessoas lá, Sango?

Kagome fechou o punho em cima da saia negra, num ato de nervosismo. Sango arqueou a sobrancelha direita, observando os seus movimentos, típicos de uma pessoa em estado de pane.

- O que você tem? Não me diga que está nervosa? - perguntou secamente. Kagome assentiu enquanto sua amiga, como resposta, girava os olhos; tédio. Não a culpava por achar aquilo, pois, ela estava correta. Era sempre o mesmo nervosismo.

Deu uma olhada no relógio da parede, levantou-se junto com Sango e despediu-se do irmão e da mãe que estavam na cozinha.

Saindo do apartamento ajeitou melhor a guitarra em suas costas e partiu em direção ao bar do Myouga. Estava uma bela noite, com a lua brilhando majestosamente, mais que o normal, no céu estrelado.

**OooooOo**

Olhou atentamente para o estabelecimento para falar com Myouga, mas ele não estava lá. Provavelmente resolvendo alguns assuntos. Estava até que lotado para um dia da semana, com várias pessoas conversando e comendo aperitivos. Ao contrário de qualquer bar, que convenhamos só tem bêbados idiotas e mulheres da vida, esse era diferente. Era um bar do tipo: "point" da galera da faculdade. Freqüentado por diferentes faixas de idade, tinha música ao vivo às sextas-feiras e muita gente interessante pra se conversar. Sango olhou para a companheira ao seu lado e percebeu que ela procurava atentamente por algo, varrendo o local com os olhos. Curiosidade.

- Kagome? – sem resposta. Inspirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. – Está procurando alguém?

Nada. A menina estava mesmo concentrada em procurar algo, ou alguém, naquela hora. Girou os olhos, chegando mais perto de sua amiga e estralando os dedos em frente ao rosto. Esse era o único jeito de acordá-la. Pulou para o lado, assustada.

A menina sorriu amarelo e sem jeito, e as duas foram a uma sala que imitava um camarim, onde podiam se preparar e ajeitar os instrumentos. Kagome entrou e sentou-se na penteadeira iluminada enquanto Sango ficava esparramada no outro sofá da pequena sala.

- O que você estava procurando àquela hora? – perguntou de repente, fazendo Kagome arregalar os olhos. Será que estava tão evidente assim?

- Não estava procurando nada. – mentiu com receio. Deu uma olhada no espelho e percebeu que quando mentia seus olhos ficavam menos abertos. Sorriu internamente. Apostava que Sango já sabia daquilo.

Sango girou os olhos mais uma vez. Kagome pensava que não, mas ela sabia muito bem que quando a menina mentia seus olhos ficavam menos abertos, dando o ar de um estreitar de olhos. Já estava na hora da apresentação e não podia perder tempo. Kagome respirou profundamente por causa do nervosismo rotineiro e Sango apenas estralou os dedos fortemente, na tentativa de relaxar um pouco.

Levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo, Kagome pegando sua guitarra dentro da capa e Sango pegando as baquetas da sua bateria. Saindo do camarim, entraram automaticamente no palco, onde já estava posicionada a bateria e o pedestal com o microfone; cada uma foi para o seu respectivo lugar. Ajeitou a guitarra, colocando o apoiador no ombro e deixando a guitarra pendurada para que pudesse pegar ajeitar o microfone, para que ficasse na sua altura.

- Boa noite. – sorriu abertamente. As pessoas do bar aplaudiram e assobiaram um "isso aí gatinhas", "bota o terror aí Sango!";

Kagome respirou fundo, olhando para trás e dando uma piscadela para Sango, que retribuiu o gesto. Virou-se para frente, pegando mais firmemente na guitarra, tocando algumas notas para verificar se estava afinada. Lançou mais um olhar para as pessoas sentadas nas mesas do local, procurando silenciosamente InuYasha. Sorriu quando o avistou numa mesa um pouco mais afastada do palco, mais perto das janelas do estabelecimento. O garoto sorriu de volta num gesto de confiança e ela se sentiu mais aliviada. _Você está perdoado InuYasha..._

Olhou para Myouga, que estava sentado na mesa mais próxima do palco, e ele lhe sorriu dando um sinal de jóia.

Seu coração parou.

Olhou mais atentamente para verificar se aquilo era mesmo o que estava pensando que era junto na mesa com Myouga. O homem de idade, ao lado de Myouga, lhe sorriu. Seu coração foi aos poucos se comprimindo mais. Não conseguia se mover, nem falar. A platéia começou a ficar impaciente diante da demora das garotas, e Sango para que pudesse impedir uma possível vaia, gritou o nome de Kagome, mas a menina não respondia e nem ao menos se movia.

- Pai? – foi a única coisa que conseguira dizer.

**OooooOo**

Trocou novamente de posição pela milésima vez. Não conseguia dormir. Pensava em Sango e relembrava o seu relacionamento com a mesma há dois anos atrás. Gostava dela, mas por que a havia traído? Ah, sim. O sangue Houshi. O sangue de pervertidos daquela família. Lembrava-se muito bem do que sua mãe lhe dizia:

"_Um dia você vai se apaixonar Miroku e aí você sentirá na pele o que é sofrer por amor..."_

Talvez sua mãe estivesse errada. Ele não havia se apaixonado por ninguém, nem por Sango. Apenas gostava dela como uma boa amiga naquela época. Mas se gostava dela dessa maneira, por que pensava tanto na mesma? Bateu-se mentalmente. Nunca em toda a sua história ele seria capaz de gostar de uma "aberração". Não. Mesmo ela sendo agressiva, tinha se apaixonado por ela. Nunca quis admitir, porém, sempre que a via, seu coração batia mais forte. Mas o que diriam se o vissem com ela? Encheriam seu saco pelo resto de sua vida. Suspirou. Não podia deixar as pessoas o controlarem daquela maneira, e muito menos nos seus relacionamentos amorosos! Tinha que fazer o que queria sem ligar para o que as pessoas diziam, e era por isso, que admirava Sango de longe. Nunca ligou, desde os treze anos, o que as pessoas falavam dela. Ela seria a garota perfeita em todos os sentidos...Mas o que diabos ele estava pensando? Ela era Sango. A garota que já mandou dois garotos para o hospital por a tê-la xingado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos nervosamente. Assim ele ficaria louco. Precisava se distrair, sair para qualquer lugar que o desligasse da menina pelo menos por uma noite.

Mirou o olhar para o relógio em cima da cabeceira ao seu lado esquerdo. 22:15. Não conseguia dormir. Cedo até demais.

- Vou sair...- murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto saía de cima da cama e trocava de roupa.

**OooooOo**

Suas pernas tremiam. Não acreditava no que via bem a sua frente. Seu pai, depois de tantos anos sem dar-lhe nenhuma notícia, estava bem a sua frente e sorria. O mesmo sarcasmo de sempre.

Ao longe, InuYasha observava a menina paralisada de forma curiosa. O que ela estaria fazendo? Arregalou os olhos quando a menina largou a guitarra no chão e correu, saindo pela porta dos fundos ao lado do palco. Pensou em ficar por ali mesmo, mas vendo a expressão de choque de Sango deixou aquela idéia de lado. Pelo que conhecia, ela não se assustava à toa. Viu quando um homem de sobretudo negro levantou-se logo após da garota ter saído correndo e estranhou o fato. Sango seguiu o homem com os olhos, enquanto o mesmo ia pelo mesmo caminho que Kagome, totalmente perplexa.

O garoto de cabelos prateados se levantou também. Correu atrás do homem de sobretudo. Talvez Kagome pudesse estar correndo perigo...

Abriu a porta com o ombro direito com força exagerada, saindo então para um beco completamente escuro. O local que se encontrava era mal iluminado, fedia a lixo e sua extensão dava para uma rua ao seu lado direito, mas não tinha saída em seu lado esquerdo. Fechou a porta fortemente e afastou-se da mesma andando para trás. Escorregou lentamente pela parede e tocou o chão, cruzando as pernas. O que ele estaria fazendo aqui? Por que justo agora? Sentiu lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos azuis, mas não iria chorar. Por que choraria? Absorvida em seus pensamentos, a menina não percebeu a porta ser aberta, e dela, aparecer a figura de um homem de sobretudo. Aproximou-se da menina, se agachou a centímetros dela e colocou a mão direita em seu ombro. Kagome prendeu a respiração, erguendo a face e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

- Afaste-se de mim! – repeliu o toque do seu pai com um tapa. Levantou-se rapidamente e deu dois passos para trás. O homem se também se levantou vagarosamente, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

- O que você faz aqui– vociferou.

- É assim que você me trata depois de tanto tempo?

- E como você espera que eu te trate?

- Não sei...- colocou a mão no queixo em tom de pensativo. Kagome bufou diante daquela cena. O mesmo sarcasmo de InuYasha, e era por isso que ele lembrava tanto seu pai. – Talvez um "olá pai, quanto tempo" não seria má idéia...

- Não estou acreditando nisso...Só pode ser um pesadelo...- murmurava para si mesmo enquanto balançava negativamente sua cabeça.

- Vim para te ajudar...- dizendo isso, ele chegava mais perto da menina.

Kagome soltou uma risada alta irônica e o coração de seu pai se apertou e se entristeceu.

- Essa é boa...No que sua adorávelpresença me ajudaria?

- Eu andei conversando com sua mãe Kagome...- foi pega de surpresa. Como assim "conversando com sua mãe"? Sua mãe não lhe contou nada? Por que? – Ela me contou que você tem uma banda. – disse sem encará-la nos olhos. Era difícil olhar para sua filha por causa do peso em sua consciência. Fechou os olhos quando lembrou do último dia que ficou naquela casa. O choro de Kagome. O pedido entre lágrimas que ela havia feito, para que não saísse de casa.

- Não queira se tornar meu amigo depois de tanto tempo. E o que você quer dizer com "ajuda"? – tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

- Patrocinando você.

Kagome piscou demoradamente, tentando assimilar o que tinha ouvido. Ele estava tentando comprá-la! Mas não entendia como ele poderia fazer isso. _"Que eu saiba, ele não é nenhum patrocinador nem trabalha em alguma gravadora"..._

- Conheço pessoas que estão interessadas em patrocinar boas bandas, e já me falaram muito bem da sua. – disse enquanto avançava dois passos em direção a filha. Cessou as passadas quando Kagome recuou. – Aceite minha ajuda. Não me trate desse jeito filha!

- Não me chame de filha, pois você já deixou de ser meu pai há cinco anos...– falou com a voz entre cortada, o pai da menina sentiu seu coração pouco a pouco ficar pequeno. Os orbes dela brilharam melancolicamente por causa das lágrimas, tinha que sair dali antes que o nervosismo a fizesse chorar.

- Pelo menos aceite minha ajuda Kagome! – falou com a voz suplicante. Se sua filha não o aceitava, pelo menos a ajudaria e, com isso, diminuir os estragos.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda. – falou secamente.

- Sabe...- sorriu gentilmente, erguendo sua face e encarando-a. Kagome observou sua face e percebeu que ele não havia mudado nada desde que saiu de casa. – Esse sentimento de independência você puxou a mim. Sempre quis fazer tudo sozinho.

- CALE-SE! – berrou. – Já não é o suficiente você aparecer desse jeito, pai?

Fitaram-se em silêncio.

O silêncio foi cortado por InuYasha, que abriu a porta com muita força, passou ao lado do pai de Kagome e entrou em sua frente. A menina se assustou. O garoto de cabelos prateados mantinha uma expressão fria e o dourado de seus olhos brilhava perigosamente.

- Quem quer que seja, mantenha-se longe da Kagome entendeu? – berrou. A menina piscou os olhos demoradamente, tentando assimilar a situação. O que diabos ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- E quem é você garoto? – o pai de Kagome não parecida muito surpreso com a chegada de InuYasha e sorria estranhamente.

- Não interessa. – cortou rapidamente.

- Fique tranqüilo. Não represento nenhuma ameaça a ela.

- Não quero saber quem você é. Vá embora. – disse entre dentes. Kagome agarrou seu braço fortemente. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

- Para um moleque você é bem atrevido não acha? – falou com ar de ironia. Girou para a porta que o havia trazido ali e caminhou. Olhou InuYasha de soslaio, sorrindo mais largamente. – Bom saber que minha filha tem pessoas assim ao seu lado...

Dizendo isso, entrou no estabelecimento de Myouga, fechando a porta atrás de si.

InuYasha se voltou para Kagome e a fitou em silêncio, esperando uma explicação. A menina apenas sorriu tristemente.

- Você me disse que seu pai havia morrido...

- Pra mim ele morreu mesmo.

- Às vezes, as pessoas costumam pedir desculpas de maneira errada...- Kagome franziu o cenho, tentando entender aonde ele queria chegar com aquele comentário – Mas não é por isso que devemos desprezar suas intenções.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que se seu pai está querendo voltar a ter contato com você, acho que deve reconsiderar essa sua opinião de se afastar dele...

Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e virou a face para o lado, demonstrando que não estava a fim de receber conselhos sobre sua vida. Podia resolver tudo sozinha.

- Está querendo dizer que eu devo voltar a falar com ele da noite pro dia, mesmo tendo me abandonado e nem ter mandado notícias? – disse, olhando-o de soslaio.

- Iie. – respondeu secamente, ficando de costas para a menina. – Só estou pedindo para que você não despreze as intenções dele de desculpas...Sei que é difícil, mas procure analisar melhor a situação.

- Falando assim, dá a impressão que eu sou a "malvada" da história.

- Não é isso sua teimosa! Melhor você aproveitar enquanto você tem um pai do que não ter e depois sentir falta de um.

Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Kagome tentava encontrar as palavras certas para rebater, mas ele estava certo. Suspirou derrotadamente. Como alguém que nem conhecia direito, podia deixá-la sem palavras daquele jeito? Voltou de seus devaneios quando percebeu que InuYasha a observava ironicamente. O dourado de seus olhos tinha um brilho especial, e que sem saber, ela apreciava.

- Acha que ela vai voltar a me procurar? – disse em tom de voz baixa, como se não quisesse que alguém escutasse aquilo. Se InuYasha não tivesse uma boa audição, não teria entendido a pergunta. Um minuto ou dois se passaram enquanto InuYasha pensava.

- Acho. – deu de ombros. – É melhor você se preparar para um próximo encontro.

- Desculpe interromper mais este momento tocante, mas eu gostaria de saber QUE MERDA É ESSA. – Sango apareceu na entrada do beco, com as mãos na cintura e berrou nas últimas palavras. Caminhou até os dois e soltou o ar fortemente pelos lábios. - Sou só eu te deixar cinco minutos sozinha e você já arranja confusão...Tsc tsc. – negou lentamente com a cabeça, arrancando o riso dos dois ao seu lado.

Kagome coçou o queixo adquirindo uma expressão maliciosa e ao mesmo tempo pensativa.

- Como você é cínica Sango.

Sango sorriu maliciosamente antes de adquirir uma expressão séria e encará-la.

- Kagome, o que seu pai estava fazendo aqui? – soltou um berro quando InuYasha pisou em seu pé e lançando um olhar de "se toca garota!". Assentiu meio que a contra gosto, imaginando mil maneiras de se torturar aquele novato. Para disfarçar, sorriu meigamente, colocando a mão no ombro da amiga. – Acho que nossa noite já era.

- Espero que nossos fãs não tenham ficado com raiva de nós...- Kagome comentou com bom humor, ignorando os olhares que InuYasha e Sango trocavam, como ameaças.

- Ah, deixa pra lá. O importante é que você está bem. – girou no mesmo lugar, caminhando até a rua iluminada do lado contrário. Iriam embora, afinal, não tinham mais nada o que fazer lá e Kagome não estava com pique nenhum para tocar. Depois buscariam os instrumentos, já que Myouga sempre guardava.

- O que você disse para a platéia quando eu saí correndo? – colocou-se ao lado da amiga;

- Expliquei para eles que você andava com alguns parafusos a menos...

Kagome ficou boquiaberta, parou até de andar e deu um tapa _amigável_ no ombro da amiga. InuYasha riu da onde estava, apenas apreciando a pequena confusão que se formava. Achava engraçado o modo que aquelas duas brigavam.

- Sango!

"_Como é que ela pode fazer isso comigo?"_

- Itaii. Estou brincando...- massageou o local atingido pela mão pesada da amiga, fazendo uma careta de dor. Podia não admitir, mas Kagome era forte mesmo. – Disse para eles que eram os remédios.

Um tapa novamente.

- SANGO! – uma veia saltou em sua testa.

- Está bem. Disse que havia encontrado alguém indesejado e que precisou sair. – girou os olhos. – Satisfeita madame?

Kagome riu baixinho. Sango era mesmo uma comédia, com quem falava sua língua, é claro. O vento gélido da noite obrigou Kagome a esfregar as mãos nos braços. InuYasha a observava de soslaio e percebeu que a menina estava com frio. Tirou seu casaco e estendeu para ela.

Kagome o olhou confusamente e recusou com um gesto.

- Você está com frio, pegue mulher. – falou secamente sem a olhar diretamente.

- Não preciso.

Bufou irritado.

- Será que você tem sempre que teimar comigo garota? – disse virando-se para ela e estreitando os olhos. Kagome colocou as mãos na cintura. Aquilo já estava ficando irritante.

- Olha aqui, eu sei me cuidar muito bem, ok? Não preciso de nenhuma babá pra ficar me vigiando, me controlando e muito menos me salvar!

- Não é isso que eu vejo...- InuYasha ironizou. Kagome parou de andar e ficou cética quando entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

- Ora seu...!

- Odeio interromper MAIS esse momento de fraternidade entre vocês, mas eu gostaria de saber para onde vamos...- Sango entrou no meio dos dois e falou com uma calma estranha. – Sabe, a gente está andando sem um rumo no meio de uma rua escura, deserta e eu odeio esse tipo coisa. Então, vocês poderiam pelo amor de Kami-sama PARAREM DE BRIGAR? – berrou repentinamente, assustando os dois. Sorriu triunfante quando os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Kagome parou e adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. Realmente, Sango tinha razão. Olhou para InuYasha, na tentativa de que ele desse uma idéia, mas o garoto apenas deu de ombros, dizendo silenciosamente que não abriria a boca, já que não conhecia muito bem os lugares naquela cidade. Soltou um suspiro inaudível. De repente, seus olhos cintilaram e Kagome teve uma idéia;

- Vamos ao Queen Charlotte! – exclamou totalmente alterada. Sango deu um pulo para trás e colocou a mão no peito, assustada, mas pareceu gostar da idéia depois que inspirou e expirou várias vezes, controlando seu coração.

- Onde é isso? – InuYasha receou, arqueando a sobrancelha direita quando Sango e Kagome sorriram maliciosamente. Talvez sair com elas não era lá uma boa idéia.

- Venha conosco e você vai saber onde é.

**OooooOo**

Um lugar com muita gente, barulhento, com gente pulando e dançando alegremente, apenas apreciando a mistura de rock com jazz que tocava. Girou os olhos quando percebeu sua situação de "vela" entre Kagome e o novato, que conversavam animadamente no bar da boate. Decidida a não mais ficar ali, levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou em direção à saída em pisadas duras. Passou pelos seguranças e empurrou a porta com violência, saindo para uma rua deserta. Ajeitou seu casaco e sua postura. Varreu o lugar com os olhos, procurando um lugar para se sentar e esperar os dois quando saíssem da balada, afinal, não ia voltar sozinha; teria muito tempo para pensar em sua vida. Seu estômago formigou, pressentindo que algo ruim aconteceria apenas pela movimentação estranha da escura rua. Dois homens andavam juntos no lado oposto da rua e observavam perigosamente nossa querida Sango. Com medo, apertou o passo e desistiu de esperar InuYasha e Kagome, quando saíssem da boate. Nunca sentira medo em sua vida, mas quando seu coração ficava estranho daquele jeito e o estômago formigava era pressentimento ruim, e por incrível que parecesse, nunca errava. Lançou um olhar de soslaio para trás e percebeu que eles estavam seguindo seus passos. Mordeu o lábio inferior. Se eles não estivessem em dois! _Nota mental: _nunca mais teimar com otou-san. As ruas estavam completamente vazias naquela hora e não tinha como recorrer a ninguém, virou a esquina com passadas rápidas e com a respiração ofegante. Na tentativa de despistá-los, virou uma rua, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que a mesma era sem saída? Tentou recuar os passos errantes que dera, porém suas costas se chocaram com algo indefinido e cessou a recuada. Antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente, mãos grosas envolveram seu pescoço e imobilizaram seus braços.

- Se gritar, você morre. – a voz grave soou perigosamente em teus ouvidos e faz estremecer. Permaneceu em silêncio enquanto um homem passava ao seu lado e se colocava a sua frente, com os braços cruzados frente ao peito. Ele não era nada bonito e nem tinha aparência de ter mais do que vinte e cinco anos, suas roupas pareciam suja, como se há muito tempo não eram lavadas.

Sorriu. Um sorriso que fez seu coração congelar, maldoso e calculista.

- Ora ora, o que temos aqui...- aproximou a face para analisá-la melhor. Riu ironicamente quando ela recuou e fez uma careta de nojo e ódio. Achava interessante, menininhas que não cediam tão facilmente, tudo se tornava mais interessante. – Acho que hoje é nossa noite de sorte, não é mesmo Myazaki?

- Pois é, acho que finalmente teremos alguma diversão! Essa é das boas...

- Boa vai ser a surra que vocês dois vão levar de mim, otários! – Sango tentava resistir e se livrar daquelas mãos, mas o homem que, ela nem sabia como era seu rosto, a imobilizara era provavelmente o dobro mais forte.

Sango berrou quando sentiu o frio metal tocar em seu pescoço e ser pressionado com força, arrancando um filete de sangue.

- Você não está em posição de brigar, garota estúpida.

**Continua...**

Yo gente! Eu sei que dessa vez eu demorei meeesmo, mas eu fiquei sem Internet #gota#. Gomen nasai.

Esse capítulo foi mais sério, como vocês puderam perceber, pois o pai de Kagome apareceu e ele não traz lembranças muito boas a ela. Sango sendo atacada já estava programado nessa minha mente insana e, por favor, não a imaginem sendo salva por alguém (rsrsrs), sério. 8D

Sobre a música: uma do Disturbed (banda ótima). Stricken é uma das que eu mais gosto deles, o clip então, melhor ainda! Quem gosta de um som pesado, ouçam a música e vejam o clip. A música deu uma atmosfera de perigo a este capítulo, então eu recomendo que vocês ouçam, principalmente se vocês gostam de metal.

Mas vamos as reviews? **Arigatou gozaimasu** pra todo mundo. XD

**MariInha: **Olá! Calma calma! Ele só foi ingênuo naquela hora, mas burro ele não tem nada. Rsrs. Realmente, acho que a Sango arrebenta ela e mais trinta pessoas. Eita garota forte, meu Kami! Nooossa, você odeia tanto assim os personagens da minha fic? UIhuihuheiuhe. #cara de choro#. Então, como você pôde ver, InuYasha até deu conselhos pra nossa querida Kagome, mas a minha fic só está no começo e eo já planejei várias situações e tudo mais. #maquiavélica# Mas, infelizmente o show não aconteceu por causa do pai da menina que apareceu justo naquela hora! Gostou do capítulo? Muito obrigada pela review moça, beijos pra ti.

**yEjIn-chAn:** Yo moça! Pode ficar tranqüila, realmente, as vezes não dá tempo pra deixar um review pra todas as que fics que a gente acompanha né? Eo entendo. Muito obrigado viu? Eo tentando criar situações mais engraçadas, e isso está torrando minha cabeça, mas se você e as outras pessoas gostam, isso ameniza XD. Mil desculpas por não ter deixado uma review na sua fic, mas quando eo ia ler e talz, fiquei sem net #gota#, mas pode esperar a minha review lá viu? Gostou do capítulo? Kissu.

**Duda: **Ola moça! Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando sabe...As músicas eo pego na hora, e quando eo vejo a tradução, ta lá, cabe muito bem ao capítulo. Mas nem sempre #gota#. Gostou do capítulo? Kissus.

**Manu higurashi: **Yo moça! IUHuihuieheuih, realmente, as vezes eo também tenho essas vontades. Kagome já deve estar mais pirada do que o normal, tadinha, e eo culpo esses dois sujeitos! Iuheiuheiuhe; mas sabe, irmão, tanto mais velho quanto mais novo, tem ciúmes da irmã. Eo comprovo. Tenho experiência nesse ramo de "irmãos malas".#gota# Infelizmente o show fica pra outra hora, porque foi tudo por água a baixo. Mas oportunidades não faltam pra Sango e Kagome XD. Gostou do capítulo? Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capitulo. Kissu.

**Amy Aine: **Olá chará, muito obrigada pela review e que bom que tu gostou da minha fic. Sango melhora, eu acho XD. Gostou do capítulo? Kissus.

**Sisical: **Yoo moça! Bom, realmente é uma cena hilária se você for imaginar. A Kagome ainda tem o coração desocupado. Mas as coisas estão apenas começando e tudo mais, e pode ficar tranqüila, que suas perguntas serão respondidas XD. As vezes eo fico até com receio, porque eu acho que enrrolo demais e talz. Mas fico feliz da vida que você esteja gostando e que esteja acompanhando! Muito obrigaada pela review e eo te espero no próximo capítulo em XD. Kissus.

**Yuki-Yasha Higurashi: **Yoooo moça! #pula#. Não esqueci não, é que fiquei sem net por um longo e tedioso mês. Gomen Nasai! Mas eo vou te enviar um email pra gente ficar surtando XD. Eo te persigo? Sim Yuki...Eo te perseguirei até o fim dos tempos, quando você morrer, meu túmulo será ao lado do seu e eo vou conversar contigo por código Morse. Iuheiuehuieheiuhe. Ok, parei. As vezes nem eo gosto do InuYasha (tanto no anime como na minha fic). Mas detalheees, detalhes...Como pensei, sua doença de querer que o mais trágico aconteça ainda não se curou; tenho medo de você Yuki o.o' Mas fico feliz que tu tenha gostado do capítulo, esse agora é ímparr #chora emcionada#. Kissus Yuki, até!

**Kami-chan26:** Yo moça! Muito obrigado mesmo #respira mais aliviada#. Mas pode ficar tranqüila, que a Kikyou não vai ser tãooo assim "malvada". Deu até um pouco de raiva que eo escrevi aquela cena, mas aquilo já aconteceu e só eo o quanto dói uma bolada daquela. Todo mundo me pergunta isso, e com o passar dos capítulos, vocês irão vão ver #leva um tapa na cabeça# Aaah, eo queria pode contar, mas não dá T.T

Muito obrigado pela review moça, kissus e até o próximo!

**Kagome Juju Assis: **Yo moça! Que bom que você gostou e tudo mais. Eo tento fazer as coisas serem engraçadas, e fico até mais aliviada que estejam gostando das minhas insanidades; mas e aí, gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim, obrigada pela review! Até o próximo capítulo, kissus!

Curiosidade inútil: a bolada que a Kagome levou, no capítulo quatro, aconteceu comigo e eo desmaiei. Mas diferente dela, quem me deu uma bolada foi um menino. #chora compulsivamente#.

Até o capítulo seis minna-san!

Kissus,

_Amy Says_


	6. Emergency

**Broken Stars**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha não me pertence e, infelizmente, as músicas também não. Sim, vocês têm todo o direito de me apedrejar, me colocar na forca. Demorei demais. Mas eu ainda vou compensar vocês ;D

"_Emergency – Paramore"_

Tal frase era assustadora. Realmente, ela não estava em posição de brigar, muito menos, falar asneiras em horas impróprias. O coração batia incansavelmente e rapidamente, fazendo suas pernas estremecerem. A expressão feliz e despreocupada do rapaz a sua frente fez com que seu sangue fervesse, a ponto de querer falar poucas e boas pra ele naquele momento. Mas se conteve.

- Hey Myazaki, cuidado com a nossa convidada... – ele riu ironicamente. – Não vamos machucá-la não é? – disse, lançando um olhar para o seu companheiro que apontava a faca para Sango.

- Claro. – sentiu a pressão contra seu pescoço ser suavizada. Ele apenas segurava seus ombros com uma das mãos, guardou a faca com a mão livre e passou pelo pescoço de Sango.

- Garanto que se conseguir me livrar de você, mato vocês dois...- murmurou de repente, tentando se soltar do homem. Haki, a sua frente, soltou uma risada altiva, um misto de divertimento e ironia.

- Olha só, ela é bravinha. – Myazaki disse enquanto gargalhava junto com seu companheiro.

Eles estavam bêbados, ela concluiu. Mas ainda sim, não conseguiria escapar dali, afinal, eram dois homens. Engoliu seco. Ela realmente estava frita...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Haki se aproximou e pegou em seu queixo. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ele aproximou mais seu rosto do dela.

- Prometo que não irei te machucar, gracinha. – Sango sentiu o hálito de bebida e sentiu enjôo. Ele se aproximou mais, quase chegando a beijá-la, ainda com a ponta dos dedos sobre seu queixo.

- PARA! SOLTE-ME! – berrou antes que ele pudesse concluir a ação. Sacudiu o corpo freneticamente, mas em vão. Myazaki a imobilizara de maneira estratégica com aquele braço sobre seu pescoço. Haki se afastou um pouco da moça e cruzou os braços, apenas esperando que ela parasse de fazer um escândalo. Vendo que a menina não parava de gritar e de se sacudir, tudo em vão, fez um sinal com a cabeça para Myazaki, o mesmo jogou Sango no chão.

A menina caiu de lado no chão. Levantou-se novamente, arriscando uma fuga, mas antes de concluir sua ação, foi pega pelo pescoço e Myazaki a encostou na parede da rua sem saída. Haki, ao lado de seu companheiro, aproximou seu rosto do de Sango.

- Minha cara, para que tanto escândalo? Ninguém vai te ouvir aqui.

- Ora ora, creio que essa sua teoria está bem errada, pois eu ouvi os gritos dela a dois quarteirões daqui. – uma voz soou repentinamente perto de onde Sango estava com os bêbados. Ela desviou o olhar em direção da voz para ver o seu "salvador", mas sem sucesso. O lugar estava escuro e não dava para ver absolutamente nada, além dos dois homens a sua frente.

Haki e Myazaki também olharam em direção a voz. O primeiro arqueou umas das sobrancelhas.

- Quem é você? Não tem nada pra você ver aqui não. – disse, se virando para o rapaz.

Por outro lado, Sango forçava a memória pra tentar se lembrar de quem aquela voz era parecida. Tinha certeza que já havia ouvido em algum lugar, mas o momento não era propício, estava _praticamente_ sendo enforcada por um bêbado... É, não dava para se lembrar realmente.

- Sabe caras, não quero confusão, pois vocês devem estar tão chapados que nem sabem o que estão fazendo. – disse o desconhecido. – Dou meio minuto para saírem de perto da garota e sumirem das minhas vistas. (**N/a:** uuiiii, chamou pro pau xD)

Haki parou por um momento. Ficou em silêncio por breves momentos e depois, começou a rir baixinho, e foi aumentando o tom da risada. Myazaki acompanhou o colega e começou a rir também. Não era difícil perceber a ironia.

- Acho melhor você voltar pra sua cama e voltar a dormir, pirralho. – disse, enquanto controlava a risada, lançando um olhar para Sango. – Não tem nada pra você ver aqui.

- SOLTE-A! AGORA! – o rapaz berrou impaciente. Realmente, aquele cara já estava dando nos nervos.

Sango reconheceu o tom da voz do seu "salvador" e desacreditou. Quase desmaiou. Era Miroku. (**N/a:** surpresa para ninguém, mas beleza u.u) Era ele que estava, ao menos tentando, lhe salvar. Desviou seus olhos de Myazaki, e os mirou em direção a Miroku, mas mesmo assim, não o via, a claridade era pouca na rua.

- Miroku...- disse com dificuldade, observando Haki e Miroku pelo canto do olho.

- Fique quietinha aí Sango que eu vou revolver essa parada.- Miroku apressou-se em dizer com ar triunfal, como se aquilo fosse resolver alguma coisa.

Sango desacreditou novamente. Até num momento daqueles, o idiota tinha que ficar se achando o máximo.

- Não pedi pra você resolver nada. – revidou. Mesmo sabendo em que situação estava, falava mesmo.

Miroku bufou alto.

- Dá pra pelo menos você agradecer a intenção de eu estar aqui te ajudando, sua selvagem?

- MAS EU NÃO PEDI AJUDA NENHUMA, SEU MARICA!

Iniciou-se uma nova discussão entre nossa querida Sango e Miroku. Haki e Myazaki apenas observavam, da onde estavam, os dois trocando ofensas entre si e esquecendo completamente da situação em que estavam metidos.

- O que? Eu mesma irei te arrebentar, boyzinho de uma figa! – Sango berrou de um lado, sacudindo as pernas de nervosismo. Miroku a estava tirando do sério como ele _sempre_fazia mesmo em um momento como aquele.

- Olha pra você! O cara está praticamente te enforcando e você ainda me ameaça? Mas é uma baka mesmo! – Miroku rebateu do outro lado.

Impossível a convivência harmoniosa entre os dois. Mas, depois do que Miroku disse, a ficha finalmente havia caído. Eles ainda estavam na companhia agradável de Haki e Myazaki. Sango olhou para Miroku com receio, depois olhou para o homem que segurava seu pescoço e a mantinha encostada à parede. Olhou para Myazaki que impedia a passagem de Miroku em sua direção. Os dois o observavam céticamente.

Para o bem ou para o mal, ela tinha que usar seus métodos mais baixos para se livrar daqueles bêbados desocupados, e por uma fração de segundos, todo o medo que sentia no início deu brecha para sua raiva e coragem. Aproveitando-se do silêncio de Haki e de sua aparente distração, colocou gentilmente suas mãos em cima das dele e fincou as suas unhas com toda a sua força nas mãos dele.

- Sua vadia! – Haki gritou, soltando a garota. Chacoalhou a mão e viu que a mesma estava com a marca das cinco unhas de Sango.

Ela não perdeu tempo e deu um chute nos "países" baixos do rapaz e saiu correndo em direção a Miroku enquanto Haki berrava de dor ajoelhado no chão, com a mão em cima do local atingido. Myazaki não entendeu absolutamente nada do que está acontece e apenas ficou olhando para o amigo...

Sentiu dois toques em seu ombro e se virou.

- Esqueceu de mim, _baka._

Miroku lhe deu um soco de direita que fez Myazaki praticamente "voar" para trás e cair no chão desacordado. Massageou a superfície da mão direita e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Não fique se achando; você não me salvou. E mesmo se tivesse, ainda não gosto de você, Miroku. – Sango disse parando na sua frente.

Ambos se encararam por breves momentos antes da menina virar-se de costas para Miroku e caminhar, indo embora.

Observou-a desaparecer entre as ruas escuras daquele bairro mal iluminado.

**OooooO**

_Três semanas depois..._

Depois do acontecimento da noite passada, Sango ficou de castigo depois de algumas horas de sermão. Um mês sem Internet, sem idas a_shows_, sem televisão e, é claro, sem telefone. Não sabia quem tinha sido o inútil que havia contado para seu pai que ela tinha sido atacada numa dessas saideiras, mas não importava mais. Era de casa para a escola, e da escola para casa. A relação dela com Miroku não tinha melhorado nada, mesmo ele a tendo ajudado em sua "fuga". Kagome? Logo depois que Sango tinha saído da boate a menina saiu alguns minutos depois em seguida para procurá-la, e a encontrou andando, sem rumo, com as roupas e o cabelo bagunçado. Depois de contar tudo o que havia acontecido, a menina deu a maior bronca na baterista, diga-se de passagem. As coisas foram se encaixando com os dias indo e vindo, para o bem ou para o mal, Kagome ficava cada dia mais próxima de InuYasha, e ele, de Kikyou.

Um novo dia de aula se iniciava. Os alunos foram entrando pouco a pouco e sentando-se em seus respectivos lugares. InuYasha entrou na sala, conversando animadamente com Kagome, e Sango...Bem...A Sango já estava muito bem sentada em sua cadeira e já dormindo, como ela sempre fazia nas aulas de Química.

A professora entrou na sala com os livros apoiados no braço, caminhou até a sua mesa e jogou os livros em cima da mesma.

- A diretora Kagura tem um aviso para vocês. Iremos continuar a aula depois do aviso. – a professora de disse enquanto passava alguns exercícios na lousa apenas para adiantar a matéria.

A sala suspirou aliviada. Mas não podiam contar por muito tempo com aquela sensação, pois a diretora estava adentrando na sala e analisava cada rosto com atenção. Todos sentados corretamente em suas cadeiras e com a respiração difícil, o clima tenso e a diretora que não abriu a boca para dar o aviso os deixavam cada mais impacientes. Deu uma última olhada nos alunos, até que seus olhos fixaram-se em uma aluna específica: Sango, que dormia na maior cara dura, com direito a filetes de baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca, com o rosto apoiado de lado no caderno maltrapilho. Franziu a testa e foi caminhando por entre as carteiras até chegar ao lado de Sango. Kagome prendeu a respiração. Sua amiga estava ferrada, era o fim. Tinha que armar alguma coisa para distrair a diretora Kagura de qualquer modo, mas antes que pudesse tomar alguma atitude, viu a diretora abaixar-se até o ouvido de sua amiga e dizer:

- O sono esta bom, senhorita Sango?

Nada. Sango continuava dormindo, e Kagome ficou ainda mais tensa. Os olhares atentos dos outros alunos sobre sua amiga e sobre a diretora contribuíam para deixar cada vez mais irada a diretora Kagura.

- O SONO ESTÁ BOM, SENHORITA SANGO? – dessa vez ela berrou e, conseguindo acordar a garota, sorriu triunfante e orgulhosa vendo o susto que Sango levara com o berro.

- Como? Onde? Por que? Quando? – dizia olhando para os lados como reflexo do susto. Enfim, ordenou os pensamentos e olhou com receio para a figura parada com as mãos na cintura ao seu lado. – Perdão diretora Kagura. - deu um leve sorriso amarelo e suspirou aliviada quando a diretora passou por ela, indo em direção a lousa com os passos firmes. Tinha sido por pouco

- Como vocês devem saber, todo ano organizamos uma viagem com os alunos de todo o colegial no recesso das aulas...- Kagura disse em alto tom. – A diretoria da escola Goshinboku convida os alunos para a próxima viagem, que será exatamente daqui três meses.

Começou um barulho insuportável de "Ah, você vai não, é?", "Vou sim, mas só se você for...". Em milésimos de segundo a sala toda virou um rebuliço total e Kagura apenas observava com a cara vermelha de raiva, diante a ousadia dos alunos ao fazerem isso em sua presença.

Ajeitou a blusa e fez um "ca-hám" alto e bravo o suficiente para que toda a sala se aquietasse, afinal, Kagura não era chamada de "Comandante" à toa.

- Quem quiser ir, fale com a Rin. Ela que está cuidando das inscrições. – disse. Olhou para Sango, que fazia uma cara de tédio sem nem ao menos disfarçar e Kagome, que examinava as moscas. – Kagome e Sango...- atraiu a atenção de ambas e de InuYasha. – Vocês serão obrigadas a ir. Serão as monitoras do grupo das meninas.

- O QUE? – Sango deu um pulo. Apoiou as mãos na carteira, ela nunca ia nesses eventos "idiotas" da escola, então por que Kagura estava a obrigando ir agora? – Mas diretora...

- Nada de "mas". Se não forem, irão ficar com nota vermelha em todas as matérias.

"_Ok, já pode cair um raio na minha cabeça, por favor" _ Sango pensou drasticamente.

Kagome deu um pulo na cadeira. Como assim "em todas as matérias"? Que espécie de diretora era aquela? Ela se esforçava (não tanto quanto deveria) para ficar com azul nas matérias, e não era nada justo ela ficar com vermelha só por causa de um passeio idiota de escola. Antes que pudesse questionar a diretora, a mesma já havia saído da sala com uma velocidade incrível.Sango bufou impaciente e sentou bruscamente na cadeira, cruzando os braços frente ao peito, pensando se aquilo estaria mesmo acontecendo, ou se seria possível a situação ficar pior.

- Acho que a Kagura não gosta muito de vocês. – InuYasha disse ao se virar para trás apenas para apreciar a revolta de sua amiga.

- Obrigada por lembrar. – disse cansada. InuYasha virou-se para frente de novo, e a menina ficou a observar a cabeleira prateada dele e a se lembrar de como o tinha conhecido. Os olhos expressivos, dourados...Acordou para a vida quando uma idéia piscou na sua cabeça. – Er...InuYasha?

O garoto a fitou interrogativamente.

- Assim...Vai ter um ensaio da banda amanhã na garagem da Sango, assim...Se você quiser aparecer por lá, tudo bem...- disse timidamente fitando a _linda_borracha inteiramente rabiscada. Tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam mais coradas do que o anormal e praguejou novamente por ser tão tímida perto dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro.

**OoooO**

Colocou pela décima vez a caneta que estava usando a mais ou menos umas duas horas. Massageou o pulso. O pulso doía não apenas por estar escrevendo há muitas horas. Não agüentava mais dar uma de "secretária" da diretora Kagura e ficar anotando os nomes de quem ia àquela viagem escolar. Sorriu sem ânimo, mais uma vez, quando uma colega de longos cabelos loiros se aproximou na lateral de seu corpo e pediu para colocar o nome na lista.

- Credo Rin querida, o que você tem? Está muito desanimada. – a menina comentou, colocando uma das mãos em cima do pulso desocupado da menina de rosto infantil. – E outra, que blusa de frio é essa? Está muito calor menina!

Rin sorriu sem jeito.

- Estou bem assim, Tsubaki. – disse somente. – O pagamento você conversa com a Kagura, ok? – encerrou o papo com a menina ali mesmo, e a mesma ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada e foi embora.

Jogou-se na cadeira desconfortável que toda escola tem, fechando os olhos e apenas ouvindo os grupinhos de amigas conversando sobre namoradinhos e bla bla na sala de aula. Realmente, o calor era de matar, mas não podia tirar a blusa.

- I'M NOT LIKE YOU I JUST FUCK UP!

Quase caiu para trás com o berro de Sango soando nos seus ouvidos tão repentinamente. Um trecho de uma música do Slipknot que ela adorava.

- Da próxima vez que tentar me matar, me manda um e-mail de aviso, está bem? – resmungou enquanto tentava se ajeitar novamente na cadeira. Kagome riu, pegando uma cadeira sem dono e puxando-a para sentar ao lado de Rin. – O que vocês querem comigo?

- Rin, por que está falando desse jeito conosco? – Kagome perguntou receosa, afastando ligeiramente a cadeira de perto da menina. Era melhor se prevenir de uma destruição em massa, certo? Ou _lasers..._

Ela bufou arrumando a franja.

- Bom, estou mais de duas horas escrevendo por causa da nossa _amada_diretora, com fome e eu não posso sair daqui, acabaram de me assustar bem no meu momento de relaxamento... – lançou olhares raivosos para Sango. – Querem mais?

Sango e Kagome se entreolharam assustadas. Ok, elas nunca tinham visto a menina Rin tão estressada quanto aquele dia. Olharam juntas para a garota estressada. A menina fez um aceno, meio que pedindo desculpas.

- Bom, antes que nossas cabeças rolem pela sala, queria que você colocasse nossos nomes aí, pra viajar. – Sango disse a contragosto com uma careta engraçada.

Rin caiu na risada. _"O que tem de tão engraçado, caramba? _(¬¬)".

- Kami-sama! Não creio que aquele dinossauro em extinção está obrigando vocês também a irem naquele passeio! – Rin disse entre risadas e gargalhadas.

Como assim "vocês também"?

- Como assim? – Kagome e Sango perguntaram em uníssono. Mas a resposta demoraria a vir, pois a menina não parava de dar risada e cá entre nós, isso dá um pouco de medo principalmente quando a pessoa fica roxa.

Ao poucos, ela se controlou e enxugou o canto dos olhos.

- É, parece que nós vamos juntas. Estou na lista negra da Kagura também.

- Mas o que a nossa Rin "perfeita" poderia ter feito para ter merecido tal castigo? – Sango disse ironicamente sorrindo mais ironicamente ainda.

Era fácil saber quem era Rin naquela escola. Uma menina sociável, bem humorada (apenas em seus dias **negros** que é aconselhável você não chegar muito perto). Com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, com o tamanho de uma criança, encantava até o mais frio dos mortais. Todos gostavam dela por simplesmente ela não pertencer a nenhum grupo social, sem rótulos na escola. Por isso, Sango a chamava de "perfeita".

- Ah, uma coisa aí sabe. – sua voz tremeu. Arrumou nervosamente a franja que teimava em sair de trás da sua orelha.

- Qual é Rin! Conta pra nós. – Sango insistiu, sentando-se mais perto da colega junto com Kagome, que também estava mais curiosa do que não sei o quê.

- Que tal VOCÊS contarem o que fizeram em? – rebateu autoritária.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. Rin não compreendeu a expressão negativa e cansada da menina e olhou para Sango. A mesma fez uma cara de "eu não fiz nada dessa vez", e olhou novamente para Kagome, tentando "pegar no ar" a história. Um silêncio perturbador caiu sobre elas até que a guitarrista se forçou a falar.

- Tudo culpa da Sango! – bufou irritada como uma criança mimada que se ferra por causa da irmã mais nova.

- Minha culpa nada! Eu sempre dormi na aula e ninguém NUNCA reclamou. – rebateu. Kagome murmurou um "claro, sempre". – Mas pera aê, a gente só vai mesmo porque a dinossauro disse que iria nos reprovar.

- É, e ela disse que se não fossemos, iríamos RE-PRO-VAR! – Kagome choramingou.

- Mas puta que pariu! O que essa velha tem dentro da cabeça? É só uma viagem de confraternização entre os alunos. – Rin bufou diante da tamanha idiotice de Kagura.

- Você tem noção do que é reprovar de ano por causa de uma viagem babaca com pessoas mais babacas ainda? – Sango comentou sem conseguir ocultar a irritação.

Rin soltou uma risadinha baixa. Kagome ficou cética. (¬¬)

- Menos Sango, eu e a Rin também estaremos lá.

- Desculpe. – sorriu amarelo.

Ficaram ali, as três, observando com certo tédio o movimento de alunos indo e vindo, a correria dos _nerds_ pra chegarem a biblioteca antes que a mesma fechasse, o grupo de atletas caminhando e arrancando suspiros das menininhas mais novas...Tudo um completo tédio. Todos andando separados, apesar de serem iguais.

- E aí, alguém topa quebrar o braço para não irem ao passeio? Aliás, Rin, não está com calor não?

Kagome e Rin deram risada.

**OoooO**

- O guitarrista Duane Allman nem em mil anos é melhor do que Jimmy Hendrix! – Kagome praticamente berrou saindo da sala junto com InuYasha e com uma Sango sonolenta, que nem ao menos sabiam ou prestava atenção no que eles falavam.

- Hendrix? Ele só sabe tocar coisas "leves" do tipo blues! Melhor mesmo é o Duane e pronto! – InuYasha rebateu dando uma cotovelada em Kagome, que devolveu o gesto.

- Hendrix sabia entortar as cordas e acordes inteiros sem desafinar a guittara!

- Eu sei que esse papo produtivo de guitarras está bom, mas vocês estão falando alto demais, não acham? – Sango abriu com lentidão e cansaço o portão da escola para saírem.

Naquele dia, foram os últimos a irem embora da escola por causa da Kagura, mais uma vez. Mandou que eles organizassem a sala depois que todo mundo saísse.

- Eu não acho! – Kagome estava empolgada até demais para um papo sem nexo como aquele, e era notório seu interesse por InuYasha. – E você InuYasha?

O fitou por um momento esperando resposta. Mas os olhos do menino estavam vidrados em outra coisa...Uma coisa bonita, que tinha um sorriso bonito, um cabelo mais bonito ainda, era o sonho de qualquer garoto que estudasse na Goshinboku. É, era a Kikyou. Andou, diga-se de passagem, muito rápido para ser um simples "andar" calmo e tranqüilo, até a menina que conversava com as amigas distraidamente para cumprimentá-la em frente a uma padaria na esquina da escola.

Deixando Kagome no vácuo...De novo. Suspirou cansada. Caminhou pela rua ao lado de uma Sango sonolenta que nem ao menos enxergava a lata de lixo a sua frente, observando a movimentação dos carros. Olhou para um casal que trocava abraços e beijos carinhosos no outro lado da rua e murmurou um "tsc".

- Kagome! Hey, Kagome!

InuYasha gritou ao longe. Pensou em não esperá-lo, em caminhar mais rápido apenas por vingança. Não apenas pensou, como fez. Andou mais rápido junto com a _zumbi_Sango ou o que restou dela de propósito.

"_Por que diabos ela não me espera? Ela deve ter ouvido o meu grito!"_

Continuou correndo só que dessa vez mais rápido para tentar alcançar a menina. Ele tinha que lhe contar! Tinha que lhe contar o que havia conseguido nesse meio tempo de conversa com Kikyou.

- Para aê menina!

Pegou na mochila da menina, dando um puxão forte o suficiente para impedi-la de continuar andando, como se as coisas fossem se resolver com um puxão na mochila. Kagome o olhou por cima de ombro e viu que ele estava ofegante, tentava o máximo possível puxar para seus pulmões e sentiu como se aquilo fosse um _déjà vu _decepcionante.

- Consegui chamar a Kikyou pra sair...#arf arf# E ela aceitou! – disse empolgado ainda com dificuldades para respirar.

Kagome recomeçou sua caminhada. Sango já virava a esquina do nostálgico supermercado. _"O que há com ela?"_

- Hey Kagome, o que você tem? – pegou firmemente em seu braço, mas ela não o encarou e ainda sim continuava andando, olhando, sem realmente ver, as árvores douradas que passavam por eles...

- Nada. – murmurou. – Que dia você vai sair com ela? – viu InuYasha soltar seu braço e caminhar mais rápido para tentar acompanhá-la, já que andava sempre andava rápido quando ficava nervosa.

Ele pareceu não perceber o quanto ela estava monossilábica, coisa que ela nunca era, mas não disse nada. Ficou em silêncio. Kagome ia repetir a pergunta, mas fechou a boca quando ele respondeu.

- Amanhã.

- É claro que os garotos preferem sair com ela, a assistir o ensaio da minha banda.

- Kagome desculpe, mas...

- Parabéns InuYasha, você acaba de se tornar mais um idiota no meu conceito.

Ele cessou a caminhada. Ficou observando Kagome pouco a pouco se distanciar, com a cabeça meio baixa, mas olhando para as malditas árvores douradas, as folhas caindo lentamente. Como não pôde perceber o que havia feito? Mas parecia que era tarde. A menina já estava bem distante de si, virando a esquina. Conseguiria ouvi-lo?

- Se eu fosse o capitão do time de futebol da escola, pegasse todas as garotas e ainda tivesse uma namorada...- Kagome virou-se rapidamente quando o ouviu gritar . – Eu ainda seria idiota por ter trocado você?

Ela sorriu.

- Seria sim! – gritou de volta, rindo junto com InuYasha.

- Posso aparecer para o ensaio lá pelas dezesseis horas? – disse, ainda gritando.

Ela fez um aceno positivo e voltou a caminhar de volta para sua casa com um sorriso singelo em seus lábios, que apenas os mais chegados, diriam que era um sorriso realmente...Bobo.

Continua...

**Oh my God! Sim, podem me fuzilar. Eu demorei 4 meses para postar este cap. Sendo que vocês me pediram para não demorar. Mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa! #pelo menos para não ser queimada em praça pública# Os estudos atrapalharam completamente a minha cabeça, e ainda por cima, o cap. era número par! Desculpe gente. Sério. Prometo não demorar tanto no próximo, e eu não vou. Ele já está sendo escrito e ele não irá demorar nada. Mas está aí o que aconteceu com a Sango (eu disse para não imaginarem ela sendo salva por ninguém!), a Rin finalmente entrou para a turma e logo logo o Sesshy aparece : )**

Música:**outra da Paramore. Banda óótima! Simplesmente adoro e "Emergency" foi uma das primeiras músicas que eu ouvi. Tudo. Combina com a história desse cap.**

**Logo no ínicio, o InuYasha aparece poucas vezes, mas ele tem uma participação maior no final como vocês viram. Se o cap. não ficou bom, gomen nasai T.T**

**Por favor, aturem ele pelo menos. Uahsahsaiuha. Reviews eu não estou com muito tempo para responder, então, vou deixar apenas meu obrigado e o nome das leitoras. Muito obrigada, sério.**

_Agradecimentos especiais._

Kagome Juju Assis

Lah-chan

Plii-chan

Duda

Taisho Girl s2

Sylvana Melo

Sisical

.Srta JadE emOxinha

K-chan

**Perdão por não responder as reviews, mas no próximo cap, eu respondo. Prometo!**

**Bom, só isso : )**

**Ja ne minna-san! Até o próximo post, se Kami quiser!**

**Mandem reviiiiiieews! Reviews! ****Reviews! Deêm sua opinião (com respeito, por favor). É minha inspiração!**

Amy Says


	7. Hear You Me

**Disclaimer:**InuYasha não me pertence, muito menos as músicas.

"_Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World"_

- Então deve ser aqui. – InuYasha disse passando os olhos mais uma vez para o papel com o endereço de Sango marcado.

Ouviu algumas risadas e gritos histéricos dentro da garagem com aparência normal, de portão marrom sem mostrar o que havia lá dentro, infestada de plantas rasteiras que subiam pelo portão ao lado da casa de dois andares de cor bege e branca, com um caminho de pedras até a porta rodeada de margaridas e violetas; voltou seus olhos novamente para o portão de correr marrom. Ouvia sons, alguns solos de guitarra, Kagome dando risada, Sango gritando algo que ele não soube identificar...Era ali.

- Seja o que Kami-sama quiser...- murmurou andando até o portão.

Parou e bateu três vezes, mas parecia que elas não haviam ouvido. Bateu mais três vezes no portão só que dessa vez mais forte e elas não escutaram mesmo assim. Suspirou e preparando para bater mais vez, mas parou com a mão fechada no ar quando ouviu alguns murmúrios.

- Você ouviu alguém batendo? – deduziu que era Kagome quem perguntava.

Bufou. Não, era um fantasma que batia na porta, pensou InuYasha. Resolveu bater de novo. Três batidas consideravelmente fortes e nenhuma das duas haviam se tocado que tinha alguém lá.

- Puta que pariu, você ta ouvindo algumas batidas aê Kagome? Só deve ser o Yoshito. Vizinho mala...- Sango berrou interrompendo as batidas no prato da bateria. – Ele sempre dá essas batidas no portão pra gente parar com o barulho!

InuYasha resolveu arriscar.

- Sango? Sou eu, InuYasha, dá pra uma de vocês abrirem o portão? Sabe, vai começar a chover...- disse com o rosto mais ou menos colado no portão marrom. Ouviu um "Ah, é ele" de Kagome e arrumou o cabelo, apenas por formalidade.

- É quem mesmo? Dá senha de identificação! – Sango berrou de lá de dentro.

InuYasha arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Que diabos de senha? Kagome não disse nada sobre senhas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Aquilo não podia ser um _clube da Luluzinha _ onde meninos não entravam, certo?

- Mas que papo de senha é esse Sango? Ou Kagome, por favor! – InuYasha já demonstrava sinais de irritação...

- Diz a senha se não, você nem entra! – InuYasha a ouviu gritando.

Era demais. Sabia que Sango não gostava muito dele...Mas o que ele podia fazer?

- Sango, eu não sou nenhum tipo de tarado procurando e seqüestrando menininhas, ok? Agora, não sei se você poderia fazer esse imenso favor...- suspirou alto o suficiente para que Sango ouvisse e tivesse piedade. – Apenas me deixe entrar?

Ouviu barulhos de cadeados sendo mexidos e afastou-se do portão. Sango abriu o portão e deu de cara com um céu totalmente nublado, com cara de tempestade e...Um InuYasha de cara feia.

- O que ta olhando? – Sango perguntou impaciente, dando passagem para que InuYasha entrasse.

Ouvi uma rápida troca de _laser's__nucleares_. InuYasha bufou, entrando no ressinto e cumprimentando uma Kagome bem alegre, por sinal. Sentou-se no chão, um pouco afastado de Kagome...Ele ainda prezava seus ouvidos.

Passou os olhos pelo local...Mas aquilo nem em trinta anos seria uma garagem! Havia dois sofás de couro preto em cantos oposto, a garagem não era pequena MESMO, na parede havia papéis dentro de molduras de vidro. InuYasha achava que eram ingressos de todos os shows que Sango tinha ido. Pôsteres de bandas que ele mal tinha ouvido falar, um tapete de centro embaixo de uma mesinha onde tinha um pote de vidro cheio de balas e outras guloseimas, a garagem era bem iluminada com aquelas lâmpadas florescentes, cadernos estavam jogados ao seu lado e aquela garagem tinha mais ar de "quarto de garota revoltada" do que uma simples...Garagem.

- Uau...- murmurou impressionado. Voltou seus olhos para entrada e viu que Sango havia fechado o portão.

E menina veio caminhando lentamente até sua bateria com uma cara fechada. Sango era tímida, apenas isso. Não gostava que ninguém visse os ensaios porque justamente saía muita besteira. Conversas idiotas que as amigas geralmente tem numa hora muito surtante, músicas que elas tocam por mera brincadeira...Qual é, ninguém é de ferro!

- Kagome, você havia me dito que era uma garagem e não um quarto!

InuYasha e Kagome riram.

- Isso não é de hoje. Como eu conheço a Sango desde que ela era pirralha, a gente sempre brincou aqui...Sango dormia aqui. Não dorme mais porque o pai dela não deixa mais. – Kagome disse, enquanto tocava algumas notas da guitarra apoiada em seus braços.

- A Sango já dormiu aqui? – perguntou assustado. Claro, dormir na garagem da sua casa, um pouco longe do conforto da sua cama é meio estranho, não?

Sango soltou uma risada alta e gostosa..._"Como é que é?" _ Inuyasha pensou, ainda mais surpreso do que antes. Sango rindo? E principalmente respirando o mesmo ar que ele sem reclamar muito? Sabe, ela não ia com a cara dele e isso era bem óbvio...

- A sua expressão foi realmente engraçada, InuYasha. – Sango explicou-se entre risos e gargalhadas, adivinhando o pensamento de "Isso é estranho" dele.

O garoto de cabelos prateados e a guitarrista se entreolharam. Olha, era impressão de Kagome ou...

- Ela bebeu? – InuYasha perguntou subitamente.

- Ok Sango, vamos tocar alguma coisa, afinal isso é um ensaio. – resolveu cortar o momento "psicótico surtante" da amiga . Sango não agüentou e caiu de joelhos no chão, perto da bateria. Kagome tossiu. O que ela havia dito de tão engraçado pra menina rir tanto daquele jeito?

Enquanto Sango quase tinha um infarto rindo, Kagome e InuYasha continuavam se olhando, completamente perplexos...Mas também não deu. Ambos caíram na risada.

Simplesmente eles foram contaminados pela crise de riso da baterista...Estranha crise de riso, diga-se de passagem.

**OoooOo**

Já estava olhando para o telefone há muito tempo. Não era de agora que queria ligar para ela...Aquela garota orgulhosa de quem seus colegas sempre falavam na escola. Aquela garota que colocava medo até nos mais fortes e briguentos da escola.

- Ligo ou não ligo? – fez um som de "Hum" com a garganta. Pegou o celular que estava ao lado de seu corpo no sofá e procurou na agenda telefônica, colocando apenas a inicial do nome da menina. "S". O único contato com a letra "S" era ela.

- Ligo! – disse firmemente.

Quando tirou o telefone do gancho e olhou para as teclas com os números, receou.

- Ah, qual é Miroku! Não vai me dizer que está com medo da Sango? – disse para si mesmo. Suspirou em tom de derrota. – É, estou com medo MESMO dela. – admitiu.

Jogou-se no sofá, como se o mesmo fosse a sua cama, e fitou o teto com interesse incomum. Ouvia ao fundo o barulho que sua mãe fazia na cozinha, o cheiro ótimo do famoso bolo de chocolate que ela fazia..._"Não! Concentre-se Houshi Miroku! Você tem que falar com a Sango ainda HOJE!"._

- Mas como é que eu vou falar com uma garota que é capaz de atirar um tijolo na minha cabeça quando me ver?

A mãe o fitava da entrada da sala, apoiada à parede. Já fazia algum que percebia que ele falava sozinho, mas nunca se preocupou com aquilo...Até agora. Digo, o que vocês fariam se vissem seus filhos falando com o celular, ou com qualquer outro aparelho doméstico que seja capaz de fazer ligações? Iriam se preocupar, assim como a mãe do nosso amado pervertido, digo, Miroku se preocupa. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá, se jogou em cima do mesmo. Aquilo só podia ser de família...

Miroku a fitou por canto de olho.

- Você ouviu minha conversa não é mesmo? – perguntou depois que soltou um suspiro. – Digo, minha _quase_ conversa.

A mãe do menino soltou um risinho abafado.

- Ouvi...- apoiou o cotovelo no "braço" do sofá. – Sabe de uma coisa? Apareça na casa dela de surpresa. Assim ela não pode nem jogar um tijolo na sua cabeça, e nem te mandar embora. Bons modos, sabe como é...

Uma das coisas que Miroku gostava em sua mãe era a naturalidade e a sinceridade em tudo o que falava. Sempre foi boa em escutar os maus bocados que ele passava com as garotas. Principalmente em dar conselhos...

- Mãe, você só pode ter sido igual a mim pra me falar essas coisas...- comentou divertido. Recebeu um tapa na cabeça.

- Não fala besteira!

**OoooOo**

- Me fala uma coisa, seu pai voltou a te procurar? – InuYasha perguntou a Kagome, colocando a lata de refrigerante em cima da mesinha de centro.

Depois de muitas risadas, Kagome e Sango desistiram de tocar porque justamente era impossível. Cada comentário era vinte minutos de risadas. Sentaram-se naqueles sofás de couro preto, que InuYasha até agora não acredita que eles estão realmente na garagem, e começaram a conversar.

Kagome estralou os dedos.

- Não...- franziu a testa olhando para os próprios dedos, lembrando do ocorrido de três semanas atrás. – Mas, de madrugada, eu ouvi minha mãe falando com ele.

- Falando com ele? ELE FOI À SUA CASA? – InuYasha vociferou com os olhos dourados brilhando de raiva, Kagome deduziu assim que o menino chegou perto o suficiente dela. – O que eles conversaram?

- Bom, não sou tão mal educada a ponto de querer escutar o que eles conversavam.

- Kagome... – Sango disse cética, jogando a baqueta da bateria na cabeça da amiga.

- Ta ta ta! Mamãe disse algo sobre ele não aparecer mais daquele jeito para mim, que eu me assustaria e blá blá blá.

Kagome suspirou tristemente, apesar daquela aproximação perigosa do menino de cabelos prateados. Virou a face e fitou os próprios pés. Era óbvio que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre aquilo, e por que diabos InuYasha tinha iniciado aquele assunto mesmo? Sentiu-se subitamente culpado, mas não queria mudar de assunto, queria ajudá-la.

- Ainda acho que você tem que arrumar essa situação com seu pai, Kagome...- InuYasha colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos e se afastou um pouco da menina, já que estavam sentado ao lado dela no sofá de couro preto.

- Odeio ter que admitir isso, mas faço minha as palavras do velhote aí...- Sango disse.

InuYasha abriu um de seus olhos.

- Como assim "velhote"? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- A única pessoa que eu conheço que tem uma cabeleira branca é o avô da Kagome. – era uma mania que a baterista tinha de colocar apelidos em todos, e não era de hoje;

- Heey! Olha o tom que você fala do meu avô em! – Kagome gritou em rebatida. Bufou em seguida. – E outra... O cabelo do InuYasha é prateado, não branco...

Ok. Só cego não veria o quanto aquilo soou...Romântico. Sango lançou uma olhada para sua amiga, pedindo explicações, mas a menina apenas sorriu tranqüilizadora e voltou a fitar o próprio pé. InuYasha, como qualquer outro garoto lerdo, não havia percebido o que aquela frase significava.

- Bom, que eu saiba, Kagome me convidou para assistir um ensaio, não para jogar papo fora.

No estado normal de Sango, ela iria rebater aquilo com uma frase que, literalmente falando, quebraria as pernas dele, mas ela não estava muito bem das idéias naquele dia. Ela nem ao menos tinha brigado com InuYasha, ou o xingado...Ambas riram e se levantaram, caminhando até seus instrumentos, prontas para tocar algo nem que fosse de brincadeira, mas antes que Sango pudesse se ajeitar no banquinho da sua bateria...

- SANGOOO, TEM UM AMIGO SEU AQUI NA PORTA! – Kohaku gritou ao longe.

A menina praguejou alguns palavrões antes de levantar da onde estava sentada sem ânimo nenhum.

- Estava esperando alguém, Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntou, seguindo a amiga com os olhos que caminhou até o portão de correr e o empurrou com toda a força. Não obteve resposta.

Sango saiu do local onde estava fechando o portão atrás de si para ver quem estava na sala de estar da sua casa enchendo a paciência do seu pai e, ainda por cima, tirando-a do seu templo sagrado...A garagem.

- Um namorado secreto, talvez?

- Ela não tem namorado, só _peguetes, _poucos ainda Mas ao contrário dos meninos, ela não vê só beleza e nem os trata como objetos.

-_Peguetes?_ Mas que diabos de nome é esse?

- É um outro nome que a gente chama os "ficantes".

- Esquisito...- InuYasha disse para si mesmo. – Se eu ficasse com Sango, você não me chamaria pelo nome mais sim por_peguete_? – ele pigarreou antes de continuar. – "Ah, olá _peguete_! Como vai?" – tentou imitar a voz de Kagome, mas sabe como é, meninos que tentam imitar voz de meninas não combinam muito bem...

Aquela frase soou esquisita. Kagome arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, pedindo alguma explicação para aquilo que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você está a fim dela? – ela perguntou subitamente.

Abafou um risinho quando o garoto de cabelos prateados começou a tossir compulsivamente.

- Mas é lógico que não! Eu e a Sango? Meu Kami-sama, nem consigo imaginar nós dois de braços dados!

- Ela é uma garota bonita...

- E daí? Somos como água e óleo, não tem nada a ver com beleza...- disse exasperado. Estava achando que o rumo daquela conversa não ia ser muito bom, e que ainda iria acabar sobrando para ele.

- Então quer dizer que você a acha bonita? – a menina cruzou os braços e com um sorriso malicioso esperou pela resposta olhando fixamente nos olhos de InuYasha.

- Por que o interesse em mim em? – ele foi chegando mais e mais perto de Kagome. A menina não desviava o olhar, tampouco recuava. Ele estava gostando do jeito forte e determinado que ela estava mostrando ultimamente.

Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta. Não conseguia articular as palavras. Sentia a respiração dele em seu rosto e não a incomodava a sensação de que estava encurralada. Ele estava praticamente em cima de si, com as mãos apoiados no sofá ao redor do seu corpo.

- A-acho me-melhor nós i-irmos ver quem é o...O tal amigo da Sango, não? – mutilou-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado tanto e por ter demonstrado tanto nervosismo para o garoto, mas com uma distância daquela, um par de olhos daquele te olhando fixamente e aquele perfume de macho inebriante era impossível que alguém raciocinasse direito. InuYasha recuou lentamente, encostando as costas no sofá e fazendo alguns barulhos com a boca, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Olhou para Kagome, a menina olhou para ele...

- Vamos ver quem é! – gritaram em uníssono ao mesmo tempo em que saltaram do sofá de couro preto.

**OoooOo**

Caminhou olhando para os próprios pés pelo caminho de pedras que ia até a porta de sua casa com lentidão e sem a mínima vontade de saber quem a estava esperando.

- Vejo que você ainda continua com essa mania de andar olhando para os próprios pés, Sango...

A voz de Miroku a fez cessar a caminhada e levantar a face lentamente em sua direção. Ele estava lá, não sabia com quê coragem, mas ele estava lá, apoiado no batente da porta de madeira antiga e bem polido.

- Não fale como se me conhecesse. – vociferou sem dar mais nenhum passo.

O som de um trovão soou ao fundo. Ia chover e não seria não muito tarde. Quem estivesse assistindo àquele momento com certeza acharia que Miroku sairia dali com, no mínimo, algumas costelas quebradas por ter tanta coragem de ir à casa de uma das pessoas que, isso ainda será comprovado, jogaria um tijolo em sua cabeça. Mas a menina não queria brigar, ela estava cansada de sempre ser a "briguenta" da situação. A prova daquilo era que começara a suportar InuYasha...Pelo menos um pouco.

- Posso te ajudar? – a menina perguntou com formalidade irônica.

Miroku desencostou-se do batente da porta e caminhou calmamente até a baterista.

- Você já sabia que eu uma ou outra eu viria aqui, não é?

- Sabia. – recuou um passo.

- Como?

- Você costuma ligar pra casa das pessoas e ficar mudo ao telefone, Miroku? – perguntou com uma nova expressão em seu rosto: um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Só quando ligo para você. – disse com o mesmo sorriso que a menina.

Sango olhou para o lado e riu. Mirou seus olhos novamente para Miroku.

- Eu deveria me sentir especial por causa disso?

- Teoricamente... – Miroku adquiriu uma expressão pensativa. Sango bufou achando aquilo totalmente patético e sem nexo. O que ele fazia na porta de sua casa em pleno sábado, dia que geralmente os garanhões tinham para sair e "pegar" todas? – Sim.

- Você não presta mesmo! – cerrou os olhos para ele ameaçadoramente. – Saia de perto de mim.

- Eu não presto, mas gosto de você. – Miroku disse calmamente dando um passo para frente.

- Aham, você já deve ter falado isso hoje no mínimo sete vezes para sete garotas diferentes. – não entendia porque ainda continuava aquele diálogo inútil, mas queria permanecer ali. Permanecer ali com ele, mesmo que ele participasse da rodinha de "Vamos xingar a Selvagem" da escola, queria ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. "_Desde quando estou tão compreensiva, meu Deus?"_

- Sango, sem brigas. Só queria saber como você estava depois do que aconteceu naquela noite...

A menina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Isso aconteceu há três semanas. Minta melhor. – sorriu triunfante vendo a expressão de "eu me entrego" do menino.

Mal terminou de dizer aquilo e o celular de Miroku tocou, e o menino fez um sinal de "espere um minuto, por favor..."

- Ahn...Quem é? – Miroku falava ao celular e Sango apenas o observava atentamente. – Ah...Haruka? Tsubaki? Não? Espere um momento, por favor. – tapou a entrada de som do celular e ficou tentando se lembrar qual era o nome da menina que ele havia ficado uns dois dias atrás. Colocou o celular novamente no ouvido. – Tsukihime? Acertei! Mas é claro que me lembrava de você, estava apenas brincando...

Ela não tinha estômago pra ouvir aquilo. Sango bufou e sacudiu negativamente a cabeça passando por ele e indo em direção a sua casa. O menino seguiu-a com olhos e desligou o celular rapidamente, mas já era tarde demais: ela já havia desaparecido, fechando a porta e lançando um último olhar a ele.

**OoooOo**

- Eu nunca imaginaria que o Miroku tivesse essa coragem! – Kagome disse em tom de espanto, saindo de trás de uma árvore próxima a casa e que dava uma boa visibilidade da entrada junto com InuYasha.

- Por acaso, ele é aquele garoto que já pegou praticamente todas as meninas da escola? – InuYasha sacudiu a camisa que usava por causa de algumas folhas que ficaram presas à mesma.

Kagome colocou uma de suas mãos em sua testa para diminuir a claridade do sol em seus olhos, e ver melhor o que se passava na entrada da casa de sua melhor amiga.

- É esse mesmo. Como você conheceu ele? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar da casa de Sango.

- Kikyou me apresentou ele...

Silêncio. Kagome apertava a própria mão fortemente, mas não sabia o porquê. InuYasha sentia-se subitamente desconcertado. Coçou a cabeça; Kagome não tirava os olhos da casa de Sango, mas não porque pensava que haveria mais acontecimentos entre a baterista e o pervertido, mas porque não tinha coragem de olhar para InuYasha.

- Olha, eu...- disseram em uníssono.

Ambos sorriram sem jeito.

- Gostaria de saber porque você não gosta da Kikyou. – InuYasha disse logo depois.

- É mais fácil perguntar porque ELA não gosta de mim...

Mais uma vez aquele silêncio perturbador caiu entre eles. Permaneceram imóveis por breves momentos, até que InuYasha forçou um sorriso. Kagome cansou de tentar ver o que acontecia com a amiga, visto que ela havia entrado em sua casa e Miroku falava impacientemente no celular.

- Você AINDA não nos viu tocar. – Kagome murmurou.

- Não tenho culpa se sempre acontece alguma coisa.

- Não estou dizendo que é sua culpa. – suspirou derrotada, caminhando pela calçada ao lado de InuYasha. – É que...

O som de um trovão soou fortemente e a menina agarrou rapidamente o braço de InuYasha sem completar a frase. Já se sentia o cheiro de chuva que não tardaria em cair. Ele olhou por canto de olho para Kagome e soltou uma risada irônica.

- Não sabia que você tem medo de trovões.

- Pois agora sabe. – tremia cada vez que um trovão soava, mesmo que fosse bem fraco.

- Você não precisa me acompanhar até em casa...- InuYasha murmurou.

Pararam em frente ao prédio em que Kagome morava e a menina desgrudou de seu braço. Fitaram-se por alguns instantes em silêncio até que outro trovão soou e Kagome deu um pulo para trás.

- Se você não quiser pegar uma chuva daquelas, acho melhor você se apressar. – disse com a mão no peito, tentando acalmar a respiração.

- Não ligo. – InuYasha disse com tal convicção que até tinha se surpreendido.

A menina arregalou os orbes sem conseguir conter a surpresa do efeito que aquela frase tinha tido sobre ela. Era impressão, mas ele havia dito que preferia tomar chuva e ficar com ela ali do que ir embora? Não não, isso não aconteceria com ela, ou aconteceria? Fitou os próprios pés enquanto apertava com força uma das barras do portão do seu prédio. Silêncio. InuYasha olhava para os lados e outrora para o céu, procurando amenizar aquela sensação de que havia dado descaradamente em cima de Kagome pela segunda vez.

- Bom...Hum, acho que já vou entrar. Até mais, InuYasha. – Kagome apertou mais fortemente a barra que segurava do portão ao mesmo tempo em que colocava sua franja atrás de sua orelha a cada cinco segundos.

Quando se virou para ir embora, as mãos firmes do menino de cabelos prateados seguraram o seu braço e a menina foi forçada a virar-se para ele novamente.

- Por que você está me evitando? – o dourado de seus olhos pareceu brilhar mais e mais enquanto fazia aquela pergunta, mas Kagome não se encantou, pelo contrário, achava toda aquela ação de InuYasha pura hipocrisia.

- Por que você brinca com meus sentimentos?

O que se seguiu não foi uma resposta, nem um tapa, nem nada... Com a mão ainda segurando o braço de Kagome, ele deu um puxão ainda mais forte que da primeira vez, fazendo a menina ir de encontro com seu corpo e, aproveitando a situação, aproximou o seu rosto com o dela, mas não a beijou. Roçou levemente seus lábios com os dela. O coração de Kagome parou. O que era aquilo que estava acontecendo com seu corpo? Não conseguia se mover, tampouco afastar aquele garoto de si. Com os olhos fechados, ela ouviu o sussurro de InuYasha:

- Eu não brinco com seus sentimentos, Kagome.

Dizendo isso ele a beijou e Kagome, que não era boba nem nada, correspondeu ao beijo.

**Continua...**

**Yoooo minna-san! Como vão? Espero que estejam bem . Bom, espero que não tenha demorado muito com o capítulo. Nunca mais deixo vocês esperando 4 meses T.T. Depois de ler as reviews, fiquei com um peso muito grande no meu coração, sério. O capítulo não ficou tão bom quanto eu queria, mas eu estou com um bloqueio de imaginação ferrado e está sendo um pouquinho imaginar as situações. Nada que uma boa dose de shoujo, mangás de comédia não resolvam XD. ALELUILA (coro gospel ao fundo), INUYASHA E KAGOME FINALMENTE SE BEIJARAM \o/. Depois de muita enrolação, saiu. Cara tirei um peso das minhas costas haha. Achei que estava demorando demais o.o'**

**Sango e Miroku ainda não se ajeitaram e eu creio que isso não vai ser tão cedo, porque esse casal vai ser meio complicado. Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer pra barrarem eles. Há uma certa dúvida se faço eles ficarem juntos...**

Sobre a música: **ok, quem nunca ouviu Jimmy Eat World? Caraca, é muito legal as músicas. Empolgantes e lentas ao mesmo tempo. Essa "Hear You Me" combina muito com o capítulo, aconselho que baixem, acho que vocês irão gostar. Obrigada a todas as leitoras (será que tem leitores também?), quem adiciona a história aos favoritos, quem deixa reviews...Todo mundo XD**

**Well, vamos às reviews:D**

K-chan**: Olááá moça! Queria pedir desculpas por ter esquecido de você na hora dos agradecimentos...Gomen! Não foi minha intenção '. Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos**.

Kagome Juju Assis: **Oi moça! Também concordo com você sobre Miroku e Sango serem os mais engraçados! Uiahsuiahsa; ás vezes, eu me pego rindo sozinha das situações que eu imagino para eles. A dos caras querendo violentá-la era pra parecer uma situação séria! Mas não consigo! Simplesmente os diálogos fluíram e saiu aquela coisa cômica! Iuahsuaisha. Aaaaah, Inu não é tão burro assim :( ...Ta, só um pouquinho! Iuahsuiahsa. Então, gostou do capítulo? Acha que eu demorei muito? (roendo as unhas). Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos! **

Lah-chan:**Ooooooi! Então, também acho que a relação Miroku e Sango não anda x.x' E pelo que eu estava vendo aqui, não vai andar tão cedo. Mas nesse capítulo já obteve algumas mudanças como ela parar um pouco de ser brigona e tudo mais. Ela simplesmente se cansou. Agora InuYasha e Kagome estão indo que é uma beleza! Hahaha. Adoro quando ele faz cagada e depois concerta com aquele jeitinho tapado dele XD. Bom Lah-chan, me desculpe realmente por ter demorado tanto tempo! Mas agora estou na ativa ;D e pretendo não demorar mais. Obrigada pela review, agradeço de coração! Continue acompanhando! Beijinhos. **

Aggie18:**Aggie-chan! (posso te chamar assim?) Então, InuYasha nem é LOUCO de fazer isso. Ele seria apedrejado! Hahaha. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha humilde fic. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Bom, até o próximo cap então! Beijinhos e obrigada pela review. **

Kacau Chocolate: **Olá moça! Nossa, como você é agressiva! XD. Calma calma! InuYasha está se adaptando ainda...Às vezes ele age como um idiota, mas depois ele compensa. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Continue acompanhando viu:) Beijinhos e até mais, se Kami quiser!**

Sylvana Melo: **Moçaaaaa, e aê, gostou desse capítulo? Obrigada pela review! Aisashuaihsa. Até o próximo capítulo! **

Lady Bella-chan: **Oláááá :D que bom que você gostou! Aprova este capítulo? Beijinhos e arigatou gozaimasu pela review! **

Duda:**Duuuuuuuda-chan! T.T (posso te chamar assim? xD) Gomen ne! Gomen ne minha leitora! Tive um bloqueio tão grande de imaginação que eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever nem um diálogo direito! Desculpe mesmo. Mas aí, irei tentar não demorar muito novamente. Gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim! Obrigaada pela review! Até mais! Bejinhos! Ps: Jmmmy Hendrix é o que há! Uaihsuhsauh.**

**Bom, isso é tudo minna-san! Obrigada mais uma vez para as pessoas que lêem, deixam reviews, adicionam ao favoritos. Arigatou gozaimasu. Isso só me deixa mais empolgada a continuar :DD**

**Kissu!**

Amy Says. 


	8. Echo

Disclaimer: InuYasha e as músicas não me pertecem

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha e as músicas não me pertencem...Ainda :D

"_Echo - Incubus"_

Kagome estralava seus dedos das mãos nervosamente. Coçava seus próprios pulsos e andava de um lado para o outro de seu quarto. Chegara a poucos minutos da escola, seus cabelos estava molhados e bagunçados e a chuva batia incansavelmente na janela do seu quarto. Por que diabos havia correspondido ao beijo de InuYasha? Ainda mais, por que havia se despedido daquele jeito tão estranho com um "até logo InuYasha"?

- Sou uma idiota. – murmurou ao olhar para o espelho da porta do seu guarda-roupa. O seu olhar fixo, quase irreconhecível. – Não...- suspirou. – Ele que é um idiota por ter me beijado e ter me confundido tanto.

Massageou a testa. Aquilo estava ficando um pouco complicado. O que ela sentia por InuYasha, afinal?

_Muitos minutos antes..._

Sua boca dançava graciosamente com a de InuYasha. O beijo era magnificamente bom, e ficou ainda melhor quando começou a chover e pequenas gotas de chuva molharam seus lábios e os de InuYasha. Não importava se era seu amigo ou não, ela apenas não queria pensar em nada mais além daquele beijo e, ainda sim, tinha suas dúvidas sobre se aquilo era ou não o certo a se fazer. Ele apertou mais seu corpo contra si, com uma das mãos em sua cintura, e a outra em seu cabelo fazendo um leve carinho. Ficou breves instantes pensando no que InuYasha dissera antes de beijá-la. Empurrou-o com força exagerada, e ela sabia, que depois se arrependeria te ter feito aquilo e de, principalmente, ter correspondido ao beijo dele.

Virou-se para o portão, segurando fortemente nas barras, chegando a machucar sua mão. InuYasha entendia era NADA. A menina, uma hora corresponde ao beijo, outrora o empurra como se o seu toque a machucasse.

- A gente se vê, InuYasha...- disse simplesmente. Entrou rapidamente no edifício onde morava, deixando o menino completamente sozinho no meio da chuva.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça levemente. Achava que tinha ido rápido demais. Sim, era isso. Olhou para o andar em que a menina morava e ficou pensando se ela estaria brava com ele, furiosa, magoada...Ou qualquer outra coisa que valha.

Kagome olhou disfarçadamente, tomando cuidado para não deixar InuYasha a ver, na janela da escadaria do edifício. Ele permanecia lá, olhando feito um autista para o edifício. Afastou-se da janela lentamente e continuou subindo as escadas, apoiando-se na parede. Ele era tão complicado, pensava. Era capaz de confundi-la com apenas uma palavra, um gesto...

Mas não, não iria se apaixonar por um amigo, principalmente um amigo como InuYasha, que a havia ajudado em tanto, a defendido, estado ao seu lado num momento difícil em tão pouco tempo e de uma maneira tão...Diferente.

_Fim de "Muitos minutos antes"._

Kagome observava o prato do seu almoço sem realmente ver. Mexia na comida com o garfo e não sentia nenhuma vontade de comer, nem de beber absolutamente nada. Estava desanimada e, principalmente, sentindo-se uma idiota; Souta e a mãe se entreolharam, ambos com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sim, eles haviam visto aquele romântico (na humilde opinião deles) beijo na chuva, afinal, eles haviam se beijado bem em frente ao edifício. Seria impossível não vê-los, certo?

A mãe resolveu matar a curiosidade.

- Ei, Kagome, quem era aquele menino que você estava _conversando_ na frente do prédio, un?

Kagome quase torceu o pescoço na hora em que desviou os olhos da comida para a mãe. Ela a olhava como uma raposa, prestes a conseguir sua presa. Souta nem conseguiu contar o quanto de tons vermelhos que o rosto da irmã sofreu.

- Q-q-q-q-q-q-que me-me-me-menino, ma-ma-mãe? – se entregou ao gaguejar tanto naquela frase.

A mãe deu um sorriso sinistro.

- Aquele de cabelos prateados.

"_Encurralada, senhorita Kagome Higurashi" _ ela pensou. Tossiu um pouco antes de voltar a olhar para a mãe.

- É um amigo mãe, ele veio me acompanhando até em casa. Nós estávamos na casa da Sango...- respirou fundo, e voltou a mexer no prato sem ânimo nenhum para comer. A menina tomou um gole do suco, ainda sem encarar a mãe e o irmão.

- Amigos não se beijam na boca, ou estou errada? – Kagome cuspiu o suco na hora.

- O QUE?

- Não grita, mana! – Souta tapou os ouvidos, protegendo-os. A menina não era de falar muito, mas quando ela tinha seus momentos de _stress_, era melhor você ir para um outro cômodo da casa, ou escutar música.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FICARAM ME VIGIANDO! – levantou-se da cadeira e bateu os dois punhos na mesa, indignada.

A mãe apenas sorriu mais ainda. Aquela ação não botava medo nela, e tampouco era errada de Kagome. A menina tinha direito de protestar.

- Mãe, dá pra fazer a Kagome parar de gritar? – Souta encostou na mãe com o cotovelo, sem tirar as mãos dos ouvidos.

- Calma querido, é só aqueles momentos que sua irmã tem, sabe?

- Não seria TPM, mamãe?

Kagome ficou em vários tons de vermelho, mas não era de vergonha, mas sim de raiva.

- TPM? Mas que eu saiba, ela não está naqueles dias...Ou está, minha filha? – a mãe olhou-a como se a discussão sobre InuYasha nunca tivesse sido iniciada.

- MÃE! – Kagome rugiu.

- Acho que ela está apaixonada, Souta. – desviou o olhar e cochichou um pouco "alto", apenas para que Kagome escutasse.

- Kagome está apaixonadaaaa! Kagome está apaixonada pelo cara de cachorro!

Souta levantou-se e saiu correndo, gritando para os sete ventos, que Kagome estava apaixonada. A menina gritou de nervoso e saiu atrás do irmão. Era sempre assim. A mãe não podia botar nenhuma idéia na cabeça do menino, que o mesmo já saía correndo pelo apartamento, gritando para todos ouvirem. A mesma coisa foi no dia dos namorados do ano passado, a mãe comentava sobre Kagome estar sozinha em um dia tão popular no jantar, e no dia seguinte, o menino saiu gritando pelo bairro todo que Kagome era uma candidata a "Encalhados da Família S.A.".

- MÃE! EU VOU MATAR O SOUTA SE ELE NÃO CALAR A BOCA! – Kagome gritou. Souta mostrava a língua para a irmã, e a mesma rugia, ficava vermelha de tanta raiva, parecendo um morango.

A mãe apenas observava com curiosidade, sua filha correndo atrás do irmão mais novo. Riu baixinho. Aquela família não tinha jeito, era um mais estranho e nervoso que o outro.

**OooOoO**

Sango aumentou a música de seu mp4 apenas para não ouvir os roncos do garoto ao seu lado que estava em detenção também. Fez uma expressão de tédio. Ficara de detenção por que havia chegado atrasada novamente, e novamente discutiu com o moço que abria e fechava o portão da escola. Deu graças a Deus por não ter encontrado Miroku igual da outra vez, e principalmente por não ter que dividir a detenção com ele. Olhou em volta. Naquela sala de aula, somente ela, o garoto roncador nenhum um pouco desagradável e a Professora Substituta que estava aplicando a detenção, também tirava um ronco.

- Preciso sair daqui...- murmurou para si mesma, deixando-se cair na cadeira, desanimada e sem forças.

Ficou olhando vagamente para a pequena janela que havia na porta, e que dava pouca visão do corredor da escola. O que Kagome queria lhe contar?

_- SANGO! – Kagome gritou ao telefone._

_- Ô Kagome, para de gritar meu! O que é que você queria falar comigo? – Sango massageou a testa antes da amiga continuar a gritar e afastou o telefone. – KAGOME, MAIS DEVAGAR!_

_- Ok ok...- ouviu o suspiro da amiga do outro lado da linha. – O...InuYasha...- a menina não continuou com a frase. – Sango, eu te conto na escola depois. Não posso falar agora. – a menina deu um grito com o irmão. – A gente se fala Sango, ja ne! _

_Sango engasgou com a própria saliva._

_- Vai me deixar curiosa, garota? – linha muda._

_Droga!_ pensou. Por que diabos o seu pai nunca a chamava quando dava os "cinco minutinhos" essenciais na cama? Fora que essa detenção só piorava a sua ficha na escola, principalmente com Kagura, que já não gostava tanto assim dela. Tinha que sair dali. Mas com aquele dinossauro guardando a sala, era uma missão um tanto impossível, mas não impossível assim. Não queria correr o risco de se encontrar com Miroku novamente. Ele vivia em detenção também, mas o motivo das detenções era porque ele passava a mão em absolutamente TODAS as garotas bem na frente da diretora. Ele praticava implorava pela detenção. E ela precisava sair dali enquanto a sua sorte de não encontrá-lo ainda continuava de pé. Não encontrá-lo era a melhor maneira de evitar uma nova briga, cantadas e, principalmente, a dor em seu coração ao saber que ele...

- Mas como é que eu vou sair daqui!? – choramingou baixinho. – Eu preciso sair...

Cessou a frase. Viu Miroku passar em frente à porta da sala de detenção lentamente. Observou-o. Queria ter a capacidade mental de fazer tudo à sua volta parar de se mover, principalmente aquela mosca irritante que pousava em seu braço toda hora. O mínimo movimento e ele a veria. E isso...Isso seria muito mau. Prendeu a respiração, mas logo depois a soltou. Ele passou direto, sem nem olhar para os lados.

- Graças a Deus...- soltou um suspirou de alívio.

Mas quem disse que as coisas eram fáceis e simples para Sango? Mal terminou a frase e Miroku voltou. Entortou o pescoço apenas para olhar para dentro da sala e avistou seu alvo: a Selvagem. Ela estava lá, com seu típico all star surrado, a calça larga e rasgada com seu cinto de rebites, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo dava a impressão que as pessoas sempre tiveram dela: alguém forte. Os olhares se cruzaram, e Sango teve a impressão que sua boca realmente era maldita, pois não bastava apenas falar que a coisa não podia ficar mais preta e ela realmente ficava pior? A sua respiração falhou. Por que ele a olhava tanto? Não desviou o olhar, mas estava inquieta. Ele desapareceu. Suspirou de novo. Deve ter desistido de encher o seu saco por um dia.

Escutou alguns gritos de "Pega ele" no corredor, e se levantou para ver o que acontecia naquele corredor de tantas histórias. Quase caiu para trás ao ver Miroku mostrando o dedo do meio, enquanto corria, para a diretora Kagura.

**OooOoO**

- É agora Miroku. – disse para si mesmo, tentando se encorajar a fazer aquilo apenas para ficar na mesma sala de detenção que Sango. – Ou você mostra o dedo do meio para a Kagura, ou adeus Sango, e adeus a uma aproximação mais decente.

Deu alguns pulinhos, balançando os braços. Aquecimento era preciso, pensava.

- É por uma causa nobre. A Sango está naquela sala, você só precisa de UM motivo para entrar lá...- ainda continuava falando sozinho. – Ela está lá, Miroku. Você vai conseguir se aproximar.

Achou que já era o momento. Engoliu em seco, pensando na possibilidade de lhe acontecer uma punição pior do que ficar na detenção observando as moscas e a professora que apenas dormia. Mas era preciso. Ele tinha que se aproximar de Sango. Precisava conversar com ela, esclarecer as coisas, ficar perto dela, mesmo correndo o risco de levar um soco. Viu a diretora Kagura parada junto à porta do terceiro ano, e não pigarreou ao gritá-la.

- Kagura!

A diretora olhou. Miroku fez algo que nunca pensou em fazer, naquelas circunstâncias, para Kagura. Ergueu lentamente a mão, com o dedo do meio levantado, sutilmente provocador, sutilmente irritante para a diretora. Viu-a ficar em três diferentes tons de vermelho. O medo o possuiu. Era agora. Saiu correndo, tropeçando na lata de lixo, em direção às escadas que levavam ao pátio da escola. Era claro que o lugar que ele queria ir não era essa, mas as coisas tinham que ser muito, mas muito bem organizadas mesmo. Tinha que parecer travessura de criança, apesar de ter seus dezesseis anos nas costas. Lançou uma olhadela para a janela da porta da sala de detenção, vendo que Sango o observava com curiosidade, piscou para a menina. Agora, era só torcer para que fosse apenas para a detenção.

**OooOoO**

Achou que a situação não podia ficar pior. Ele passou ao seu lado, com aquele típico sorriso de "eu cheguei", para se sentar na carteira ao lado.

- Que bonito em senhor Miroku. – a professora disse enquanto fechava a porta da sala de detenção e se sentava em sua cadeira confortável. Ela parecia mais gorda de pé, Sango pensou de repente. – O que leva uma ótima pessoa como você a ter aquele tipo de atitude?

Era claro que a parte do "uma ótima pessoa" era pura ironia. Marca registrada daquela professora dinossauro, que muitos alunos rezavam para que se aposentasse logo.

Miroku coçou a cabeça. Não sabia o que responder porque dependendo da resposta, ele poderia morrer ali mesmo.

- Bem, você sabe o quanto eu amo estar em sua presença, não é mesmo senhora Yuko?

Sango bufou. Só o fato de ele abrir a boca, já a irritava mais do que ouvir a voz de Kikyou. Aquela tarde ficaria para a história.

- Já lhe digo Miroku, se tentar alguma coisa, é suspensão por uma semana.

- E ficar sem sua presença? Jamais me arriscaria a tal estupidez! – ele falava como se citasse Shakespeare.

Um silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Apenas se ouvia o roncar do garoto cabeludo sentado ao lado esquerdo de Sango, o folhear da revista de fofoca da professora, e o batuque de Miroku na carteira com uma das mãos. Sango agradeceu por ele não abrir mais a boca para fazer comentários inúteis.

Miroku a olhava por canto de olho. Ela nem ao menos reparava que ele estava ali! Era como se fosse invisível aos olhos daquela garota. Batucava com uma das mãos na carteira apenas para que ela o olhasse e dissesse, pelo menos, um "Pare com isso, _aho_!". Mas sem sucesso. Decidiu puxar conversa.

- Aqui ta chato né? – ok, comentário mais do que inútil.

Sango tirou um dos fones de ouvido. Virou-se para encará-lo lentamente. Era impressão dela ou ele estava mesmo entrando naquela missão suicida de puxar assunto com ela?

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, voltando a colocar o fone de ouvido e apoiou a cabeça no braço, com uma expressão de tédio.

Miroku suspirou. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele imaginava. Resolveu tentar conversar com a garota sobre música. Sabia que aquilo era sua paixão.

- O que você gosta de escutar, Sango? – ok, pergunta mais inútil do que o comentário anterior. Era só olhar para seu estilo de se vestir e qualquer idiota retardado saberia.

A menina não respondeu. Talvez ela não o estivesse escutado. Ótimo. Pelo menos não ficaria parecendo um idiota.

- O que você está ouvindo aí? – puxou a carteira para mais perto da dela, ficando colado a ela e atrevidamente, tirou um dos fones dela e colocou em seu ouvido.

A menina o fitou como se ele estivesse pedindo para morrer. Mais ao invés de lhe bater, como ela o teria feito sem pensar, aliviou sua expressão e ficou em silêncio, como se estivessem conversando através de atos simples.

**There's something about the look in your eyes**

_(Há algo no seu olhar)_

**Something I noticed when the light was just right**

_(Algo que eu notei quando a luz estava no lugar)_

**It reminded me twice that I was alive**

_(Isso me lembrou duas vezes que eu estava vivo)_

**And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight**

_(E me lembrou que vale a pena lutar por você)_

A voz do cantor ecoava em seus ouvidos. A música parecia feita para aquele momento, e principalmente, para eles. Sango cantarolava a música mexendo apenas os lábios. Miroku a observava, com admiração.

- Não sabia que você gostava de _Incubus_...- Sango disse, olhando-o. Miroku não a fitava diretamente.

- Passei a gostar agora mesmo.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Ambos, agora, fitavam-se intensamente, e nenhum deles podia dizer que estavam com medo ou inquietos. A menina teve a sensação de se perder dentro daqueles olhos azuis, profundos, a música tornava a momento ainda mais oportuno.

A professora Yuko, que antes folheava a revista de fofocas das celebridades, parara o ato para observar a cena que se desenrolara a sua frente. Como aquilo estava acontecendo? Miroku e Sango eram inimigos declarados, desde a época do ensino fundamental. Decidiu interromper antes que aquilo acabasse de uma forma trágica.

- Miroku, volte ao seu lugar. Não te dei permissão para se mover, dei?

O menino a fuzilou com o olhar e Sango olhou para as próprias mãos, com vergonha. O que ela estava fazendo? Aquele não era seu plano. Decidira que não brigaria mais, mas também isso não significava que ela poderia ficar tão próxima do "inimigo". Debruçou-se na carteira. Queria parar de pensar naquilo, de pensar nele, e de principalmente, pensar no que sua amiga tinha que lhe contar depois que ela saísse daquela maldita sala de detenção.

- Sango, acho que ela dormiu...- Miroku disse, apenas com a cabeça perto da menina, fazendo um malabarismo muito interessante apenas para falar com ela.

A menina deu um pulo, totalmente animada. O dinossauro, digo, a professora Yuko estava dormindo? Era moleza escapar dali, ela nem ao menos perceberia que ela estava saindo da detenção duas horas antes do término. Se tiver uma pessoa na coordenação daquela escola que era mais fácil de enganar do que uma criança inocente de cinco anos era Yuko. Quando dormia, era uma pedra, e há fontes que garantiam que ela ficava DAQUELE jeito, isso mesmo, DAQUELE JEITO _from hell_ quando era tirada de seu sono sagrado.

Sentiu o sorriso se alargar em seu rosto.

- Está pensando na mesma coisa que eu? – Miroku a tirou de seus devaneios.

Sango o fitou, de cima a baixo. O que aquele idiota estava pretendendo?

- Se estou, não sei, mas que você **não** vai comigo, isso você pode ter certeza! – vociferou em voz baixa. Tudo era preciso para não acordar aquela 'coisa' que as pessoas chamavam de professora.

- Sangoziiiiinhaaa! – Miroku choramingou, a fitando com aqueles olhinhos de "piedade, oh donzela do cabelo negro".

- Nem pensar! O que você pretende, afinal, seu moleque?!

Fitou-a intensamente, de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto Miroku fitar uma garota. Por mais estranho que fosse, era primeira vez que ela realmente percebia o quanto aqueles olhos que uma vez tinha conhecido, estavam diferentes. Mais adultos, não, mais maduros. Tinha um ar de...Ela não sabia explicar. O que se seguiu depois foi mais assustador do que aquele olhar. Ele se levantou de sua cadeira, aproximou-se lentamente da menina, entendendo a mão em sua direção, não esperou pela resposta. Pegou na mão da menina.

- Vamos sair daqui.

- Eu não...!

Antes que pudesse protestar, Miroku a puxou, e eles caminharam sorrateiramente pela sala até a porta, abriram-na com cuidado extremo, e finalmente saíram para a liberdade, ou pelo menos, algo que cheirasse a mesma fragrância.

**OooOoO**

_Enquanto isso..._

Olhou para os pés.

- Droga. – murmurou para si mesmo.

InuYasha a olhou de soslaio. Não ousaria encará-la frente a frente porque se não a menina era capaz de sair correndo, por causa do beijo ocorrido no outro dia. Ao vê-la da primeira vez, em cima de um carrinho de supermercado, a achou esquisita, estranha demais para ser sincero. Mas aos poucos descobriu que ela não era um bicho de sete cabeças. Mas isso não justificava o ato impensado, ou talvez não, de beijá-la em frente à sua casa.

Precisava lhe dizer alguma coisa, qualquer que fosse. Virou-se para Kagome.

- Hey, Kagome...

A menina apenas o olhou, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

- Me desculpe pelo beijo. – bateu-se mentalmente. Podia ser qualquer coisa, menos "desculpas". Voltou-se para frente rapidamente, fingindo estar prestando atenção na aula que já há algum tempo havia começado.

Fingindo.

Fingiu que não sentira nada com aquele pedido de desculpas, desviou o olhar para a caneta apoiada em sua mãe, logo depois, ficou a fitar a porta da sala, mas ela não via nada. Pelo contrário. Sua cabeça estava vazia, já não era daquele momento e a única coisa que começara a ecoar dentro dela era a voz de InuYasha. Se ele havia lhe pedido desculpas, deveria ser porque aquele beijo foi um impulso, da parte dos dois, aquele pensamento começou a lhe dar de cabeça e quase Sango apareceu na frente da porta, entre a pequena janela de vidro da porta. A menina fez um sinal de que na hora da saída, a estaria esperando, como sempre. Kagome assentiu. Viu uma pessoa muito, realmente muito parecida com Miroku puxando sua amiga para longe, mas pensou que fosse apenas imaginação.

Afinal, o que estariam fazendo, aqueles dois, juntos?

**OooOoO**

- Você NUNCA mais rele um dedo sequer em mim, seu hentai de uma figa! Eu estava conversando com minha amiga! – Sango gritava, ao mesmo tempo em que chutava o chão na tentativa patética de se acalmar.

Miroku a seguia com os olhos, o medo transbordando em seus olhos. Ela ficava assustadoramente bela quando estava nervosa.

- Fazendo mímicas incompreensíveis? Claro que você estava conversando com ela. – ironizou.

Sango andava em círculos ao redor de uma árvore que havia no pátio da escola. Parou. Fitou Miroku com um ar ameaçador.

- O que você quer comigo? – disse em tom calmo, mas não escondendo o seu típico nervosismo. – Vá direto ao assunto.

Miroku não foi pego de surpresa por causa da pergunta repentina de Sango. Sabia que uma outra iria fazê-la, iria perguntar o porquê dele estar "grudado" nela.

- Nenhum motivo aparente.

- Eu já te avisei que você mente muito mal, Miroku. – a menina se sentou, apoiando suas costas na árvore e o fitando diretamente, com um meio sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

Era a primeira vez que ela sorria desde que haviam começado a "se esbarrar" freqüentemente. Sentiu uma onda súbita de bem-estar, e não resistindo à sombra daquela famosa árvore da escola, sentou-se vagarosamente ao lado da menina.

- Não gostaria de brigar com você para sempre. – Miroku disse sem fitá-la.

- Também não.

- Então por que, diabos, você me evita, Sango?

- Eu evito certos déjà vus, certas dores que me são familiares.

Miroku concordou com ela. O que Sango dizia fazia sentido.

- Você pode pensar que sou uma covarde, mas eu não sou masoquista o suficiente para querer viver sofrendo. – Sango suspirou. – Sofrer por alguém que você nunca vai ter de novo, principalmente.

Miroku agora sim tinha sido pego de surpresa.

- Sempre vi você com outros olhos...- ele disse ainda sem fitá-la. – Estou tentando compensar o que te fiz.

Ela riu baixinho, como se estivesse achando muita graça daquela conversa que surgiu do nada, como se gostasse daquela situação, como se você uma...Masoquista.

- Você só faz isso para acalmar a consciência que te fere com culpa, não porque você...- sua voz adquiriu um tom baixo gradativamente. – Gosta de mim.

- Às vezes tenho raiva do que você diz. – Miroku a fitou ao mesmo tempo em que ela também o fitou.

Os olhos dela não demonstravam sentimentos, Miroku pensava, mas tinha um certo "que" de sofrimento, e concluiu que mesmo assim eram belos aqueles olhos contornados com lápis negro em contraste com a pela clara do rosto da menina. Perguntava-se em como havia chegado naquela conversa e por que aquilo não a incomodava de jeito nenhum. Apesar de tudo, a companhia de Miroku lhe causava um bem-estar estranho, mas também um mal-estar. Contradição era o que ela achava que aquilo estava sendo.

- Por que você acha que nunca me terá de novo?

Sango não mudou a expressão de seu rosto, pelo contrário, ele continuava impassível.

- Porque, na verdade, eu nunca te tive.

Miroku se aproximou um pouco mais e levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Sango, acariciando-o com cuidado, pois parecia que ele iria se quebrar em mil pedacinhos caso usasse um pouco mais de força. Ela não se afastou, nem repeliu o toque.

- Eu odeio...- ela começou. – Odeio quando essas meninas conseguem ter cinco minutos de sua atenção...

- Sango...- ele a fitou intensamente, preocupado. Ela não parecia bem.

- Odeio esses cinco minutos de atenção que você dá a elas, esquecendo-se completamente das pessoas...- agora seus olhos se encontravam marejados, mas ela se controlava ao máximo para não chorar. – Que sempre te observaram de longe, velando por você.

Seu coração não bateu em seu peito. Ele pulsou apenas entre seu estômago e seu pulmão. O fato é que agora seu coração parecia uma metralhadora, batia freneticamente e ele sentiu sua cabeça doer. Como nunca havia percebido aquilo antes? Sango levantou subitamente, quebrando assim o contato entre os dois, sacudiu suas roupas em silêncio. Levou uma das mãos a testa, tentando ver além do que conseguia, as salas de aula para ver se já estava dando a hora de irem embora.

Voltou-se para um Miroku completamente desnorteado. Ele se levantou, sua cabeça pesava, e ele sentia perdido mais do que nunca. Afinal, ele nunca tinha visto aquele outro lado da chamada Selvagem.

- Espero que você entenda o que eu quero dizer com toda essa conversa, Miroku.

Quando estava indo embora, o garoto a segurou pelo pulso.

- Espere!

Ela sorriu gentilmente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e ela desacreditou que estivesse mesmo sorrindo daquele jeito principalmente para Miroku, um inimigo autodeclarado que não era verdadeiramente um inimigo.

- Quando você realmente saber o que queres, me avise.

Puxou o pulso para si, indo embora lentamente, deixando Miroku com uma confusão de pensamentos, mas tão certos de que ele realmente a queria para si. E ele não cometeria os mesmos erros de antes, isso ele garantia.

_Continua..._

**AEAEAEAE. Finalmente, sim, gritem aleluia! (ALELUIIAAA). Podem me matar, mas espero que minha demora (sim, GRANDE demora) seja compensada pelo capítulo. Sim, parece que as coisas caminharam para uns e, para outros, desandou total. Adoro escrever situações que colocam os personagens no "auge" e depois caem, acho divertido, e isso reflete bem a vida cotidiana. Uma hora se está por cima, outrora não. **

**Espero, sinceramente, que vocês gostem desse cap. Se não gostarem, me falem XD (com respeito, isso é o que mais admiro nas pessoas). No próximo, muitas coisinhas irão acontecer, e que vão levar a fic a outro rumo, um pouco (ou será totalmente?) diferente de agora. As coisas já começaram a se mover em, o lado mais sensível de Sango já apareceu causando confusão na cabeça do nosso adorado (?) Miroku. InuYasha? Tsc...aguardem! hehehe**

Música:** Alguém já ouviu falar de Incubus? Quem nunca ouviu falar, se preparem para o rock mais calmo e significativo de suas vidas. Sim, essa banda é **_A_** banda. Ouçam, se deleitem com essa maravilha de som. As letras? Parecem que foram escritas para você. "Echo" tem muito haver com o cap. tanto em ritmo quanto em significado. Recomendo. **

**Well...Vamos as reviews? Mas primeiramente, muito OBRIGADO a todas que lêem. Sinceramente? As reviews de vocês é das minhas motivações, adoro lê-las e principalmente respondê-las. **

Lah-chan:** Heeeey! Olha, eu até queria enrolar, confesso hehehe. Mas nem eu tenho paciência com minhas próprias enrolações, então o beijo aconteceu, mas o burro do InuYasha pediu desculpas depois / É, ele é meio tapado mesmo. Mas em compensação, o rumo de Miroku e Sango foi outro nesse capitulo. Sango tomou uma outra atitude de agir e agora ela está bem mais calma e paciente, como você pode ver. Fica tranqüila que os meninos ainda verão Sango e Kagome tocando! XD Mas por enquanto, não. Mais pra frente você vai entender o porquê. Espero que você não esteja tão revoltada ushaushaiuah. Se depender de mim, bandinhas populares não vão rolar por aqui não, até porque eu nem ouço...**

**Bom, espero que goste do capitulo! Beijinhos. **

Dessinha-almeida: **Obrigada pela review, espero que goste do capitulo! Desculpe a demora / Beijinhos.**

Kagome Juju Assis: **Ééééé, eu demorei demais. Gomen nasai! Eu demorei exatamente quatro meses pra atualizar hehehe (envergonhada). Mas é isso aê, espero que você goste do capitulo, moça que tem raiva das próprias fics! XD**

**Beijinhos e obrigada pela review.**

Plii-chan:** Eeee menininha sumida das minha reviews. Como vai? Espero que goste desse capitulo, viu? Pode deixar que eu vou tentar fazer Miroku e Sango se acertarem hehehe. Beijinhos.**

Sakura-princesa: **Oooooi, como vai? É, o beijo foi, mas o Inu é meio bobinho e acabou pedindo desculpas pra Kagome depois. Tsc, como você disse, certos idiotas não se pode mudar (ai que horror! Hehehe). Beijinhos e obrigada pela review.**

Catherine: **Olaaa, olha, eu penso DO MESMO jeito que você. De boa mesmo. A Kagome sempre se fode por causa do InuYasha, mas cara, a Rumiko tem uma imaginação e tanto pra fazer um triângulo amoroso tão complexo. É difícil, todos tem seus pontos fracos e suas dores né; mas beleza. Se ele beijou a Kagome pra enganá-la, nem eu sei. É verdade, eu fiz o beijo como um impulso de ambos, mas quem sabe né?! :) **

**Beijinhos e obrigada pela review.**

Duda:** É Duda-chan, eu sei que você quer me matar! Mas eu espero que sua vontade fique mais "amena" por causa do capi. Piedade! :( **

**Então, as meninas VÃO tocar, calma. Mas por enquanto a história segue, sem apresentações da banda mesmo. Mas quando elas tocarem, eu tentarei fazer o MAIS foda possível, confie em mim! :D **

**Obrigada pela review, Duda-chan. Espero que goste desse cap, de coração. Beijinhos.**

Letícia: **Olaaaa moça! Então, me desculpe mesmo pela demora. Mas é que a escola me mata, sério mesmo. Fico feliz que você goste da minha humilde fic, de verdade. Se tiver reclamações, me fala viu? Obrigada pela review, e oh, mais surpresas e mais beijos vão aconteceer! Beijinhos!**

Lady Bella-chan: **Calmaa menina! Hehehe. Desculpe a demora no capi, mas ta aí, a continuação do beijo junto com mais acontecimentos meio dramáticos. Espero que goste! Obrigada pela review, beijinhos. **

**Isso é tudo; **

**Até o próximo capitulo, que creio eu, não vai demorar tanto assim. (envergonhada ainda)**

**Kissus.**

_Amy Says. _


	9. All The Same

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha e as músicas não são de minha autoria.

"_All The Same – Sick Puppies"_

Sango sofria da síndrome das pernas inquietas, e as batia incansavelmente em ritmo com sua impaciência no chão. Achava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo. Ela podia estar fazendo mil coisas, como estar terminando sua lição de Matemática, por exemplo, já que não fazia Educação Física, pois alegou para o professor que estava com dor de cabeça apenas para voltar para sala e terminar sua lição, mas não pôde e teve que ficar na quadra, mofando enquanto assiste ao jogo de vôlei do 2º ano que não era lá muito divertido. Muito menos lição de Matemática, mas aquilo valia nota, e nota, era o que ela não tinha.

- Sango, ver você nesse estado está me deixando nervosa...- Kagome comentou ao lado da amiga. Ela também não fazia Educação Física porque sofria de asma.

Sango mexia em seu cabelo azulado constantemente. Ela estava impaciente. Na arquibancada da quadra de esportes da Goshinboku encontrava-se Sango, Kagome e Rin, a última era do 2º ano e não jogava vôlei por simplesmente não gostar daquele esporte.

- Às vezes eu tenho inveja de você Rin...- Sango disse em tom de mau humor. – É só você trocar algumas palavrinhas com o seu professor e aí você não precisa fazer Educação Física, enquanto eu...

Kagome e Rin riram juntas, causando uma careta e um bico enorme em Sango.

- Claro, se você não gritasse ao ser contrariada por qualquer um, não tivesse a reputação de "Selvagem" da escola, se você não tivesse essa expressão _from hell _que você tem, não tivesse...

- Ok ok, eu já entendi a mensagem, senhorita simpática. – Sango bufou e ajeitou a franja azulada que teimava em entrar em seu olho.

- Falando em simpatia, o que você estava fazendo com o Miroku, ontem? – Kagome perguntou, fazendo a baterista tossir e Rin arquear a sobrancelha.

- COMO É QUE É? Você? Com o Miroku? Trate de se explicar, senhorita. – Rin gritou alto e atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas, saindo de seu lugar (ao lado de Kagome) e indo se sentar ao lado de Sango.

A baterista fez ar de paisagem. Não acreditava que, por milésimos de segundos, Kagome a tinha visto com o garoto. Mas enfim, eram suas amigas, e uma hora ou outra elas tinham que saber...Por mais que não quisesse. As amigas olhavam ameaçadoramente para Sango. Ela suava. Se não contasse, estaria assinando sua sentença de morte. Aquelas meninas ficavam assustadoras quando queriam algo. Mexeu, como de costume quando se sentia _acuada_ e fez uma expressão de "calma, eu vou contar".

- Ontemagenteficounasaladedetenção,elemeseqüestrou,sedeclarou pramim! – disse tudo num fôlego só, o que dificultou o entendimento de suas amigas.

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam. Sango só falava rápido quando no mato tinha coelho, e naquele mato, obviamente TINHA coelho, por se tratar do Miroku hentai. Rin quase bateu na baterista, quando a mesma ficou vermelha como um pimentão e já ia sair correndo, mas Rin a impediu, segurando fortemente em seu braço e lançando AQUELE olhar. Já lhes disse o quanto aquelas meninas eram assustadoras quando queriam algo?

Sango, depois de muito protestar, sentou-se entre suas amigas novamente, e com um ar derrotado, contou-lhes tudo. Desde o _quase_ beijo até àquela conversa, no mínimo, bizarra que ela teve com o garoto. Velhos assuntos, velhas feridas. As três não repararam, de tão entretidas no assunto, quem adentrava no pátio de Educação Física. Era Miroku. Ele caminhou lentamente até a arquibancada oposta à de Sango, ficando de frente para o grupo que conversava, com a quadra entre eles. Apesar da pequena atenção que Miroku chamou, por causa do objeto estranho que ele carregava em uma de suas mãos, as meninas Sango, Kagome e Rin ainda não tinham reparado nem ao menos em sua presença de tão entretidas. Ele revirou os olhos. Meninas. Apesar de elas serem as mais diferentes de toda a escola, ainda sim, eram meninas que se "atualizavam" nos assuntos umas das outras.

Ouviu-se um ruído de interferência nos alto-falantes do teto do pátio de Educação Física. Todos os alunos fizeram uma careta, obviamente, porque aquele som era demasiadamente irritante. Rin, que agora olhava ao redor, um pouco assustada por causa do ritmo dos alunos, percebeu que Miroku estava na arquibancada oposta à dela e segurava alguma coisa perto do corpo. Parecia um microfone. Ok. A cena ficava cada vez mais esquisita na medida em que Miroku tomava um ar sério e olhava em volta, mais precisamente para os alto-falantes no teto do pátio, como se ele estivesse conferindo alguma coisa que poderia estar errada. Algumas pessoas se aproximaram do menino, da sua sala, perguntando o que ele estava fazendo com um microfone, mas Miroku não respondeu e pediu desculpas, dizendo que tinha que resolver algumas coisas pendentes e se afastando de seus colegas.

Sango percebeu que sua amiga não estava mais ouvindo nada do que ela falava e se sentiu incomodada.

- Rin? – pegou no braço da menina baixinha de aparência frágil. – Você por acaso está escutando o que eu estou falando? – Rin pareceu assustar-se com a súbita pergunta, tirando a sua concentração daquela cena bizarra que acontecia bem diante delas.

Ela sorriu, pedindo desculpas. Mas antes que Sango pudesse continuar sua fala, Rin beliscou seu braço.

- Olhe o que está acontecendo do outro lado da quadra. – sussurrou para Sango. Kagome pareceu se interessar e achegou-se mais perto das meninas. – O que você acha que ele está fazendo?

Sango percebia pelo canto do olho que Rin sorria de um jeito estranho. Não ficaria intrigada, se aquela movimentação toda perto de Miroku não fosse um pouco bizarra, principalmente com o microfone em sua mão esquerda.

- E por que eu iria querer saber? – fingiu-se desinteressada.

- Ah, qual é minha querida. Você não acha isso um pouco suspeito? – Kagome se intrometeu. Sango e Rin olharam mais atentamente para a outra arquibancada.

Sango arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. O que diabos o idiota do Miroku iria fazer?

- Eu sugiro que investigar não seria uma má idéia? – Rin falou suavemente, mas tão excitada com a idéia do quanto sua voz fazia parecer.

Antes que Sango e Kagome pudessem concordar com a idéia, uma música começou a tocar nos alto-falantes. Uma música que Sango conhecia muito bem. Antiga. Muito antiga. Uma música que ela simplesmente amava.

Miroku suspirou. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo um leve alongamento, e as pessoas pouco a pouco se afastaram dele, pressentindo que ele faria algo, no mínimo, bizarro.

Ele começou com dois passinhos para o lado, mexendo os braços conforme o seu corpo e os pés e a música, como se ele estivesse fazendo algum musical da _Broadway_ ou algo parecido. A música tinha um ritmo calmo, um ritmo de música antiga, mas significativa, totalmente inebriante. Sango, sem perceber, olhava com curiosidade para Miroku e batia os pés junto com o ritmo da música, enquanto Rin e Kagome se entreolhavam a cada 15 segundos e depois olhavam, totalmente confusas, para Miroku, que fitava diretamente o grupo das três meninas.

- I know your eyes in the morning sun...- ele começou a cantar, andando pelas arquibancadas, indo e voltando, com o microfone na mão, olhando diretamente para Sango. - I feel you touch me in the pouring rain...

Todos prenderam a respiração quando perceberam para quem a música era dedicada. Tsubaki que estava no bebedouro perto da quadra, engasgou-se com a água quando uma amiga lhe sussurrou o que estava acontecendo.

Mesmo com o silêncio totalmente constrangedor, Miroku não se importou e continuou a cantar, como se estivesse apenas ele e Sango no lugar.

- And the moment that you wander far from me. I wanna feel you in my arms again...

Com um movimento rápido, Miroku abaixou-se, ficando quase ajoelhado, apontando o braço livre em direção a Sango. A menina estava totalmente perplexa. Passava mal. Todos olhavam em sua direção, esperando um ataque histérico típico das menininhas cabeças fracas daquela escola, mas ela mal podia respirar, suas pernas estavam bambas e ela tinha certeza de que se tentasse se levantar, rolaria da arquibancada até o chão da quadra. Mas não era pelo motivo que todos achavam. Não era porque ela estava gostando daquela interpretação ridícula dos _Bee Gees_, mas sim porque Sango nunca tinha sido "exposta" daquela forma para toda a escola. Miroku era um idiota. Sango não mais escutava o que Miroku cantava. Quando percebeu, ele já estava no refrão mais famoso de todas as músicas:

- How deep is your love? How deep is your love? I really mean to learn...

O garoto pulou dois "bancos" da arquibancada e começou a se dirigir para a do lado oposta, onde Sango o fitava com uma expressão estranha ao lado das amigas, que ao contrário dela, sorriam e balançavam os corpos em ritmo com a música. Inspirou fundo quando a música deu uma brecha. Aquele ato seria o ápice da sua apresentação, da sua declaração. Era tudo, ou nada e um belo soco nas fuças. A princípio, estranhou as caretas que Kagome fazia, os olhares, as piscadas de olho, diretamente para ele, mas sem chamar a atenção de Rin ou Sango. Achou que ela o estivesse cantando, descartou aquela idéia idiota mais rapidamente do que havia pensado. Sango era sua melhor amiga, sua irmã de criação. Ela não faria isso, principalmente por ser extremamente tímida e quieta. Continuou aproximando de Sango, fazendo seus "belos movimentos" enquanto cantava, sem hesitar ou reparar no olhar de desespero que Kagome lhe lançava.

A guitarrista quase esmigalhou os pulsos de tanto que os apertava em desespero. Miroku não estava entendendo. Sango não estava gostando daquilo, daquela declaração bem intencionada, mas mal feita, da boca para fora. Lançou um olhar de canto de olho para a menina de mechas azuis e lá estava ela: impassível, costas eretas, pulsos fechados em cima das coxas, olhar duro e um leve franzir de testa. Definitivamente, se Miroku não parasse, ele com certeza apanharia feio da menina. "Idiota, pare!" pensou com um grito entalado em sua garganta quando Miroku aproximou-se perigosamente de Sango e tocou seu queixo.

- Breaking us down when they all should let us be. – Miroku subiu alguns degraus, e parando em frente a Sango, não teve medo de se aproximar o suficiente e tocar o queixo da menina, apesar de uma voz gritar em sua cabeça "Não idiota! Ela não está gostando!". - We belong to you and me.

Todos os olhares das pessoas que estavam no pátio estavam para eles, Sango e Miroku, em meio a uma cena bizarra de declaração de amor aparentemente bem intencionada pela parte do Houshi. Sango fora exposta, e agora, todos a olhavam, a encurralavam em sua mente, como se fosse uma pessoa leprosa, com aquele olhar de repugnância que ela mais odiava nos seres humanos, especificamente os seres humanos DAQUELA escola. Ela sentiu falta de ar no início, quando a crise estava em seu ápice, mas ela tinha melhorado apenas para fazer o que estava em sua mente há algum tempo. Miroku a fitava, esperando algum tipo de resposta que não viria. A menina levantou-se, com os olhos vidrados em Miroku, e fitaram-se em silêncio por alguns segundos, um silêncio completamente constrangedor se formou, fazendo todos a sua volta prenderem a respiração, e o mais idiotas, esperarem ansiosamente por mais uma briga da Sango Selvagem. Mas o mesmo não aconteceu. Sango estava quieta, não se mexia, transformando sua imagem a de uma estátua. O menino também não se mexia. Quando alguns minutos se passaram, com a impressão de anos para Miroku, a menina caminhou, esbarrando nele propositalmente, desceu as escadas da arquibancada, e se retirou daquele _showzinho_ sem sentido algum, cujas palavras mais importantes eram ditas apenas da boca para fora.

Miroku inspirou fundo. Olhou para Kagome e Rin, que agora estavam ao seu lado.

- Diga-me, o que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

- Miroku, você a expôs para toda a essa maldita escola, como acha que ela estaria se sentindo? – Kagome balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Como assim?

Dessa vez, foi a vez de Rin se pronunciar.

- Miroku, você a conhece, ou pelo menos eu acho que conheça. – ela deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro. – Você sabe que a Sango odeia palavras ditas da boca para fora, principalmente, em público. Ela valoriza mais do que tudo as palavras.

Rin estava certa. Como ele esquecera daquele fato? Ele a conhecia há muito tempo para poder esquecer daquele simples e estranho fato, mas que poderia tê-lo salvado de uma rejeição, agora que ele sabia o que realmente queria.

- Vou tentar acalmar a fera. Você percebeu, ela está tentando mudar. Mas não é fácil. – Kagome piscou para Miroku, tentando lhe passar algum conforto e foi para o mesmo caminho que Sango seguira.

- Hum...Diria que foi um péssimo negócio esse seu de brincar de cover. - InuYasha disse, enquanto se aproximava de Miroku e lhe fazia um sinal para que se sentasse com ele na arquibancada. – Ainda mais com um público grande como esse.

Miroku suspirou.

- Talvez você tenha razão...- admitiu. – Talvez.

**OoooOoO**

Sango fitava os próprios pés, estava sentada no chão do banheiro da escola, numa vã tentativa de que ninguém a incomodasse. Ela odiava o banheiro, aquilo era um fato, mas ela estava tão aturdida, confusa e principalmente, com um sentimento de revolta, que ela mal notara que estava realmente no banheiro. Havia ido até lá inconscientemente. Ouvi os passos e a voz baixa e calma de Kagome e suspirou, não estando surpresa que a amiga a acharia naquele lugar. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo, mas não se virou para encará-las, encarar a expressão de compreensão e calma que Sango e Rin a olhariam.

- Você deveria relevar as coisas um pouco, não acha? – Kagome disse ao se abaixar ao lado da amiga. Rin também o fez.

Sango não tentaria lhe contradizer. Era verdade. Ela queria mudar aquele jeito meio explosivo, mas o que fazer quando as pessoas mesmo a provocam? Apoiou o cotovelo no joelho e afundou a face na mesma mão.

- Você não acha meio irônico o Miroku, o Houshi, falar sobre amor? – Sango murmurou. Viu Rin dar uma risadinha pelo canto do olho.

- Eu disse que você odiava palavras ditas da boca para fora. – Rin disse.

Sango sentiu sua cabeça pesar. Não era o momento para tudo aquilo. Não era o momento para pensar sobre aquilo, ainda mais com uma dor de cabeça daquelas que só passaria com uma boa dose de boa música. Ou com alguma bebida.

- Eu estou **tentando** evitar uma briga, mas parece que as pessoas gostam de me provocar...

- Nós duas sabemos que você poderia ter dado um soco na boca do Miroku naquele momento em que ele lhe tocou...- Rin disse com empolgação desnecessária, tentando transmitir confiança. – Mas você não o fez. Olha como você está indo bem...

Kagome quase deu um beliscão em Rin por ter dito aquilo.

- Por que...Por que ele faz tudo errado? – a baterista sentiu as lágrimas chegarem a seus olhos, mas não queria chorar, até porque, a raiva era maior que a dor. – Ele é um estúpido, por que eu tenho que gostar de um estúpido?

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam assustadas com o que Sango estava falando. Não tinham certeza de como agir daquele momento em diante porque nunca a tinham visto daquele jeito, tão abalada, tão frágil que poderia se quebrar com uma força pequena. Mas elas sabiam que dali a poucos minutos, a menina já estaria de volta ao seu "antigo eu", e ela esmurraria quem dissesse o contrário. Aquela era a Sango. Uma pessoa forte, mas frágil.

- Por que ele tem que estragar as coisas? – Sango deu um berro abafado pelas mãos. – Ele fala de amor como se dissesse "Bom dia...".

- Aposto que essa não foi a intenção dele, Sango. – Rin disse calmamente. – Você ainda não parou para pensar no lado dele. Ele apenas queria lhe fazer uma surpresa...

Sango levantou-se silenciosamente.

- E outra: você disse a ele que ele deveria se decidir sobre o que ele realmente quer, e só depois, vir falar com você.

Kagome assentiu. Sango estava agindo como se ela fosse a única pessoa que sairia machucada de toda a situação, sem parar para analisar o que Miroku sentia, mas sabia que ela não o fazia por mal. Miroku tinha procurado aquela situação quando traiu a confiança de Sango.

- Agora quem precisa se decidir é você. Quer acreditar nele novamente, ou se entregará por definitivo a esse seu rancor? – a guitarrista lhe disse. Pegou a mão de Sango e deu um beijo leve. – Não pode continuar desse jeito.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo som rangente da porta do banheiro se abrindo, revelando a forma esbelta e a beleza exótica de Tsubaki. Tsubaki era uma garota dos olhos mais verdes que toda a escola já conheceu, a pele pálida e o nariz arrebitado lhe davam um ar de graça, o cabelo louro escorrido, sempre caindo disciplinadamente pelos ombros eram fascinantes. Mas apesar da beleza estonteante de Tsubaki, ela era podre por dentro. Gananciosa, invejosa, convencida de sua beleza, as únicas pessoas que agüentavam-na eram os meninos, obviamente interessados por ela, e outras garotas de seu tipo.

- Olha só, reunião das losers. Interrompo algo? – ela disse em tom estridente. Sango apoiou-se na pia e segurou as bordas firmemente, tentando se controlar, fitando-se intensamente no espelho. – Rin querida, já lhe dei conselhos o suficiente, não? - Tsubaki olhou suas unhas enquanto se dirigia para Rin – O pessoal já está começando a falar...

Rin e Kagome se levantaram, caminhando até Sango, ignorando totalmente a conversa, por mais difícil que fosse. As três meninas agora se olhavam quietas para o espelho, comunicando-se com o olhar, o ar ficando tenso e pesado, e o som irritante da lixa de unha de Tsubaki. A luz branca do banheiro dava uma iluminação pálida para o cabelo e rosto de Tsubaki, reluzindo perfeitamente nas mechas azuis do cabelo de Sango.

- Você pode nos dar uma licença, Tsubaki? A gente está batendo um papo aqui...- Rin resolveu se pronunciar, virando-se de costas para o espelho e fitou a loira pelos olhos. – Por favor?

Ela tentou falar o mais polidamente impossível sem deixar transparecer o nervosismo que se formava dentro dela, temendo que uma briga pudesse acontecer, e todo mundo levar uma expulsão. Era fato que Rin não gostava de briga e tampouco a procurava. Ela era a neutra da escola. Sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem ao ouvir uma risada sarcástica de Tsubaki.

- Eu realmente não sei o que o Miroku queria com todo aquele _showzinho_...- ela começou, dando um passo para frente. – Mas saiba, Sango, que ele apenas quer que você seja mais _uma_. Você sabe, eu sei, todo mundo sabe: ele não gosta de você.

Sango sentiu sua pulsação ficar mais rápida. Ela ia se descontrolar. Sua amiga Kagome estava percebendo a sua mudança de expressão pelo espelho, a testa ficar franzida por causa da menção do ocorrido passado e segurou o pulso da baterista como uma fala silenciosa de "você consegue"...

- Aposto que você se escondeu no banheiro para não demonstrar o quanto ficou iludida, né Sangozinha? – deu ênfase à última palavra.

- Tsubaki, vaza daqui, ou eu vou mandar você para o hospital. - Sango murmurou, mas com tal agressividade que qualquer ouviria aquilo em muitos metros de distância. Ela estava se controlando.

Mas quem não se controlou foi Kagome. Ela já estava cheia das provocações, humilhações, rejeições daquele tipo de pessoa que predominava na Goshinboku. Achando que a escola eram deles e quem não aceitasse, ia pro pau. Kagome não tinha cansado de ser a Kagome, ela apenas cansou de aceitar ser essa Kagome que aceitava tudo. Encarou Tsubaki de repente.

- Então a questão é essa, certo? Miroku. – ela praticamente cuspiu as palavras por entre os dentes.

A loira se assustou. "_E não é que a loser resolveu abrir a boca agora?_"

Colocou as mãos na cintura e forçou o tronco para frente, perto das três meninas.

- Vou te explicar uma coisa, Kagome...- a loira piscou demoradamente ajeitando os cabelos para os ombros. – Vamos ver se você tem inteligência o suficiente para entender meu raciocínio...

- Acho que é o contrário, loira oxigenada. – Kagome disse com o tom de voz alto, fazendo a conversa repercutir pelo corredor.

Sango agora olhava para a amiga. O que estava acontecendo? Kagome agora estava se defendendo sozinha? Rin parecia se perguntar a mesma coisa.

Tsubaki soltou uma gargalhada.

- E não é que a rejeitada resolveu soltar as "asinhas" de fora? – riu de novo e mais alto. – Mas continuando...- dessa vez falou dirigindo-se para Sango. – Na boa Sangozinha, não se iluda com o Miroku.

- Se você só veio falar isso, por favor, pode se retirar. Não precisamos de conselhos inúteis vindo de uma pessoa mais inútil ainda.

Pronto. De todas as provocações, a de ser chamada de inútil foi a que irritou mais a menina loira Tsubaki, principalmente vindo de alguém que não tinha praticamente voz para se impor em qualquer situação.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, _Kagominha._ Se você acha que revidar agora todas as provocações que eu já lhe falei é a coisa mais esperta a se fazer...- o tom de ameaça aumentou. – Você está enganada. Não ache que essas provocações estarão isentas de conseqüências.

- Ui, a loira do banheiro resolveu falar difícil agora. Que medinho.

Tsubaki avançou pra cima de Kagome, mas a reação da menina foi a de apenas olhar firmemente para a loira, sem medo.

- Não me provoque. – disse por entre os dentes brancos e perfeitos, formando um sorriso sinistro. – Você não me conhece.

- Ótimo. Você também não me conhece.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos e, depois, Tsubaki saiu do banheiro, batendo a porta do mesmo com força, com seus passos repercutindo por todo o corredor.

**OoooOoO**

Ainda não acreditava que marcara um encontro com o Houshi depois de tudo o que se passou pela sua cabeça após o acontecimento na quadra, mas ela tinha que admitir, estava querendo resolver de uma vez por todas as coisas, e óbvio, descobrir porque o achava tão irritante. Ajeitou-se no tronco da famosa árvore da Goshinboku, que oferecia a melhor sombra, e também, um lugar perfeito para os casais em busca de privacidade_. "Um pouco irônico",_ riu com o próprio pensamento. Lia _Entrevista com O Vampiro_ para passar o tempo. Virou uma página e sentiu uma presença sentar ao seu lado, mas não precisou olhar para descobrir quem era. Era ele.

- Aposto que você já decorou as falas desse livro. – Miroku disse com um sorriso se formando em seu rosto.

Sango soltou um riso desconcertado. Sim, ela já havia decorado as falas daquele livro de Anne Rice de tanto que já o havia lido.

- Minha memória não é tão boa assim. – mentiu. Virou mais uma página.

- Claro que não. – o menino ironizou. - O seu gosto por Anne Rice não desapareceria tão rapidamente. – ele disse, receoso de que aquela conversa levaria a uma mais desagradável. – Eu lembro que você deixava de brincar comigo e com a Kagome para ler este livro.

- Se "deixar de brincar" significa: se recusar a trancar o cachorro do vizinho no meu porão, eu deixava sim. – ela disse com o rosto meio contorcido, querendo rir, mas o impedindo, e virou mais uma página.

Miroku sentou-se mais perto de Sango, podendo sentir o calor que seu corpo emanava e se controlou para não tocá-lo.

Os olhares se encontraram de repente e disseram em uníssono:

- Olha-

- Então-

Miroku riu, juntamente com Sango, e fez-lhe um sinal para que ela falasse primeiro.

- Olha, sei o que pareceu naquela hora, mas eu realmente não fiquei brava com a situação e talz...- ela apertava o próprio punho, em sinal de desespero, de vergonha. – Eu apenas fiquei meio desconcertada, sabe?

_Sei_ Miroku completou em pensamento, sorrindo mais.

- É a primeira vez que alguém faz isso pra mim... É meio constrangedor... É como se fosse a primeira transa, sabe? Dá vergonha e tal...- ela interrompeu a frase, percebendo que o menino a olhava curiosamente por causa do que havia dito. Suspirou e recomeçou. – Acho que estou falando asneiras demais.

- Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- Acho que você está um pouco desesperada.

Miroku arrependeu-se de ter respondido àquela pergunta. Era óbvio que aquilo o que Sango estava fazendo exigia muito dela, e era de se esperar que aquela resposta a deixaria mais receosa do que já estava. Mas resolveu parar de pensar naquele assunto e aproveitar cada minuto do seu tempo, raro, diga-se de passagem, com a menina.

- Apenas me desculpe por dizer aquelas palavras sem lhe provar. Soa irônica a palavra "amor" vindo do maior pervertido da escola, eu sei.

Soava, mas o que Sango podia dizer pra si mesma sendo que ela havia acreditado nele? Que o amor que ele sentia por ela era tão profundo, quanto na música? Ela havia acreditado inconscientemente, mas sabia que tinha pontada de esperança naquelas palavras.

- Nossa Houshi, e não é que você é bom mesmo em entender as coisas? – Sango comentou com um sorriso sem graça. Miroku riu por um breve momento, mas voltou a ficar sério.

- Ah qual é, achou que você teria que falar muito mais do que já estava falando para que eu entendesse?

- Sinceramente?

- Sinceramente.

- Eu pensei que teria que recitar um livro pra você.

Ambos começaram a rir totalmente sem jeito, como nos velhos tempos, como na infância feliz que eles tiveram juntos, as crianças mais pentelhas que todo o bairro já havia visto, como no tempo em que eles brincavam de escalar árvores mais rapidamente...Miroku arriscou colocar sua mão de leve na mão de Sango. Achou que ela iria recuar.

Mas ela não recuou, e apertou com força, a mão de Miroku.

**Continua...**

**Oi gente :D**

**Eu sei, eu sei. Eu demorei, de novo. Mas não tanto quanto antes aháááááá! Asasiuhasuauhasiha. Capítulo que eu pensei em um dia e demorei várias semanas pra escrevê-lo. Ah, a parte da Tsubaki, nada contra loiras, ok? Eu SOU loira, então, não tenho nada contra xD. Estou com o cap. 10 pronto na minha cabeça, mas pra passar pro Word, vai demorar um pouco, já que eu to entalada de provas e trabalhos. Mas fiquem tranqüilos que 4 meses eu não demoro mais (envergonhada demais pra continuar)**

Música:** nada a comentar. Apenas OUÇAM essa música. É linda.**

**Vamos as reviews então? Bom, antes disso, MUITO obrigada por todas. Eu as amo tanto...É o que me motiva a continuar surtando nos capítulos aiushaiushauisha. Obrigada.**

Lory Higurashi: **Ooooi! Ai, que desculpas o que menina. Você acha que eu ficaria brava por isso? Apenas se você lesse todos os capítulos e não deixasse uma review! Auishaishausihasa Brincadeira. Mas que bom que você gostou. Eu simplesmente surto quando aparece uma review de uma nova leitora, principalmente quando a pessoa diz que gostou da minha história. Mas olha, o Inu vai ser muito cabeçudo ainda viu? O Miroku nem tanto, até porque, ele já está pagando por seus pecados (muhahaha), não tenha ódio deles. Eles é que dão a graça nos acontecimentos. :) Gostou do cap. moça? Espero sua review! Beijinhos e até mais!**

**Ps: eu escrevo cartas no banheiro, portanto, não se envergonhe Lory! Uihuihauishausha.**

Lady Nanah xP: **Ooooi moça! Obrigada pela review e ta aaeee o capítulo que você estava ansiosa pra ler. Gostou dele? Beijinhos!**

Plii-chan: **Pliiii-chann, flor! Como está? Eu já disse que simplesmente amo suas reviews? Não? Eu amo (y). aiushauishausha Meu, quando eu escrevi a parte em que o Inu pedia desculpas pelo beijo, eu simplesmente me coloquei no lugar da Kagome. Na boa, eu ia dar um soco de direita nele depois dessa! Auhsauishausa. Mas tudo bem, ele é cabeçudo, mas ainda é o garoto de cabelos prateados com olhos dourados (morre). E a Sango ta tentando mudar, poxa. Ela cansou daquele vida de "revoltada". Mentira, não se cansou não. Ela apenas não ta muito a fim de ficar brigando por qualquer coisa. Mas é isso. Gostou do capítulo, Plii-chan? Espero sua review! Beijinhos e obrigada :D**

Duda: **Ooook, espero que eu esteja perdoada pela demora de novo. Uaihsauihsasuah. Menina, ta de castigo de pc? Poxa, vê se não apronta né Duda! Mas gostou do capítulo? Ah, a banda que eu dediquei pro capítulo, é muito boa, procure escutar, principalmente **_All The Same_**! Aguardo sua review. Obrigada Duda. Beijinhos e até mais.**

Lady Bella-chan: **Oooooooooi Lady! Será que vc vai me xingar pela demora? Ou será que você vai me perdoar? Aishauishauah. Olha, sério mesmo, eu tento não demorar tanto, até porque eu gosto de escrever, mas o tempo aqui é escasso :( Estudos matam. Mas ainda conseguirei postar um capítulo a cada 2 semanas, igual no começo (espero). Então, Sango melosa nem eu tina previsto, mas ela disse (na minha cabeça, claro) que não queria ser tão agressiva. Então ela mudou um pouco. Mas também melhor não é abusar, porque afinal, é a Sango. Kagome provocante? Bom, chega mais (puxa Lady pra perto), isso está nos meus planos. Mas tudo depende também da história correndo. Espero que vc ainda agüente minha história (envergonhada). Enfim, gostou desse capítulo? Aguardo sua review. Beijinhos e obrigada :)**

Kagome Juju Assis: **Oláááá menina que odeia (agora, não mais) as próprias fics! Aushasiuahuiahsaush. Brincadeira. Mas é sério, parou de odiá-las mesmo? ò.õ **

**Bom, gostou desse capítulo? Ele ficou um pouquinho menor que o normal, mas acho que ninguém percebeu (olha em volta). Obrigada pela review, Juju (posso te chamar assim?). Beijinhos e até mais.**

Dark Maidie: **Olááá! Obrigada pela review, obrigada mesmo. Gostou desse capítulo? Beijinhos e até mais!**

Letícia: **Oláááá. Auihsuaishausihasa. Sango bebe, mas não a ponto de mudar de personalidade. Ou será que sim? ò.õ Nem eu a conheço muito bem, ela é meio imprevisível. Mas e aí, gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim . Aguardo sua review. Obrigada e até mais.**

Lohan.y: **Atualizado, depois de algumas semanas (será meses?) uiahsauishauh. Espero não ter demorado muito. Gostou do capítulo? Obrigada pela review! **

Biaah: **Ooiii moça, olha, tentei não demorar, mas e aí, o que você acha? Demorei demais? Gostou do capítulo? Espero que sim (envergonhada), auhsasuihasa. Obrigada pela review, até mais.**

**Bom, acho que não esqueci ninguém. Se esqueci, me xinguem, por favor aiushasuihasuiah. Até o próximo capítulo. **

_Amy Says._


	10. Psycho

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e as músicas no início de cada capítulo não me pertencem :D

"_Psycho - Puddle of Mudd"_

Sentiu os ombros doerem por causa da má posição que dormira, fazendo-a acordar um pouco e perceber que, ao longe, ela ouvia o toque estridente de seu celular. Ela tinha consciência que o toque podia estar longe, mas na verdade seu celular estava bem ao seu lado, em cima do criado-mudo. Passou as mãos em cima do móvel, tateando, em busca do celular, e quando o encontrou, atendeu, sem abrir os olhos.

- Alô? – disse com sua típica voz de sono.

- _Oi Sango! Bom dia, te acordei?_ - Era Kagome.

Sango deu uma tosse irônica e sentou-se na cama.

- Imagine.

- _Que bom! _– "Ela realmente não possui nenhum senso", pensou Sango. – _Olha, o meu tempo aqui é escasso, então, você pode sair comigo hoje?_

- Pra onde?

- _Shopping;._

Sango sentiu suas forças se esvaírem pelos dedos. Sempre que Kagome a chamava para ir ao shopping, era sempre a mesma coisa: casa de jogos. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Era sua amiga que pedia, e talvez por isso, agüentava semanalmente essas várias horas de tortura. Mas não naquele dia. Ela queria dormir até depois do almoço e ler. Poxa, era sábado! Como Kagome conseguia acordar cedo para jogar videogame? Era tão mais fácil ela jogar em sua própria casa, já que ela possuía um.

- Kagome, você sabe que eu odeio shoppings. Quando você me chama, simplesmente vou me arrastando, e...-

- _Mas Sango, você sempre vai comigo! O que custa ir comigo essa semana?_ – Kagome fez um beicinho.

- Kagome...- Sango começou implorando. – Podemos ir amanhã, talvez?

- _Claro que não! _– Kagome deu um berro do outro lado da linha. – _Sábado é o dia mais legal pra se jogar!_

- Olha, eu não queria dizer isso, mas eu não quero perder meu sábado indo a shoppings.

- _Ok ok, entendi a mensagem. Depois nos falamos mais. Tchau Sango._

- Kagome, espera...! – telefone mudo. – Droga! Como eu sou estúpida!

Sango levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, dar um trato em seu cabelo e escovar os dentes. Depois de fazê-lo, desceu as escadas calmamente em direção a cozinha, pois seu estômago clamava por comida, e Kouta e seu pai já estavam tomando café-da-manhã.

- Ora ora, que milagre é esse? – seu pai disse enquanto a menina sentava-se ao seu lado na mesa. – Você acordando antes do meio dia? Kouta, pegue a câmera!

- Pai, menos. Bem menos. Estou mal humorada.

Seu pai a olhou de soslaio, por cima dos óculos e abaixou o jornal que lia.

- Brigou com a Kagome não é? – Kouta passava geléia de morango em sua torrada e observava a conversa se desenrolando entre a irmã e o pai.

Sango colocou o leite em seu copo silenciosamente. Não era difícil ver que ela só ficava cabisbaixa por causa de duas pessoas. Seu pai a conhecia muito bem, e por isso não achava nada demais confirmar a teoria de seu pai com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

- Qual é o problema? – seu pai perguntou, fitando-a ainda. – Ela havia te ligado mais cedo.

- Eu sei, ela ligou no meu celular há alguns minutos.

Silêncio.

- Ela...- Sango tomou um gole do leite. – Ficou magoada comigo, porque eu disse que não queria acompanhá-la ao shopping.

Seu pai desviou os olhos e reergueu o jornal, retomando sua leitura enquanto a filha apenas fitava o nada e bebericava o copo com leite. Suspirou.

- Isso não é típico dela. É um motivo meio bobo.

- Eu sei. – Sango disse. – Mas é que eu fui meio estúpida com ela...

Seu pai soltou outro suspiro.

- Olha Sango...- ele começou, mas parou para dar uma rápida olhada a filha. – Vá ao shopping.

A baterista o olhou com incredulidade. Era impressão, ou seu pai a estava expulsando da sua própria casa em pleno sábado? Um dia sagrado, por sinal. Mas resolveu seguir o conselho de seu pai sem discutir, mesmo que seja um pouco idiota. Ela assentiu e subiu para seu quarto novamente, para esperar dar o horário em que o shopping geralmente abria...Ela sabia que nesses dias em que Kagome ia jogar, ela realmente era a primeira a entrar no estabelecimento. Sango correu até o seu rádio e colocou um dos seus cd's preferidos, mas um pouco antes de a música começar a tocar, ela ouviu novamente o som estridente de seu celular e correu até o criado-mudo para atendê-lo.

- Alô? – a música começou a ficar alta e ela não ouvia nada da outra linha. – Olha, seja lá quem for, espere um minuto.

Jogou o celular em cima da cama e foi até o rádio para pausar a música. Jogou-se em cima da cama e pegou o celular novamente.

- Pode falar.

- _Ah...Oi Sango, como vai? Te acordei? _– a baterista sentou-se com as costas eretas num pulo.

- Oi...Não me acordou não...Miroku.

Sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo enquanto dizia o nome do menino. Ouviu Miroku soltar um ar leve e descontraído no telefone e se acalmou mais. Parecia que ele não faria besteiras daquela vez.

- _Poxa, esse sábado realmente esta bonito não é? _– começou ele com uma risada nervosa. – _Realmente bonito para se fazer alguma coisa._

- Pois é...

- _Olha, eu estava vendo aqui a lista dos filmes que estão passando no cinema e tem alguns realmente legais..._

- Uhum...- Sango fez uma careta desconfiada. O que diabos ele queria com aquela conversa toda?

- _Tem um de luta, artes marciais mesmo, muito doido! Quando eu vi o trailer_-

- Miroku, quer ir logo ao assunto?

Ouviu uma tosse do outro lado da linha e um pigarro. Realmente, para quem já havia namorado todas as meninas da sala, aquilo estava estranho...

- _Você..._- mais um pigarro do outro da linha. –_ Não estaria a fim de ir ao cinema hoje comigo?_

Miroku ficara em pânico ao sentir o silêncio da baterista na linha, como se ela estivesse ponderando o convite, e resolveu agir.

- _Comigo _e_com o Inuyasha. _

Sango tirou o telefone do ouvido e fitou o aparelho em sua mão. Inuyasha? "Que merda", pensou. Mas ela precisava encontrar Kagome no shopping, antes que sua amiga ficasse magoada pelo resto da próxima semana e resolveu aceitar o convite. Marcaram de se encontrar depois do almoço, na entrada principal do shopping em que Kagome, provavelmente, estaria.

Suspirou.

E pensar que até algumas semanas atrás ela o mataria com os olhos se o avistasse num raio de dez quilômetros de distância. Era irônico. Era como se ela não guardasse nenhum ressentimento, nenhuma mágoa, como se não existisse ferida, mas a dor da traição ainda permanecia, o ceticismo nascido nessa época também. Deitou em sua cama, fitou o teto de seu quarto.

Esqueceria daquilo...Pelo menos naquele dia.

**x-x-x-x**

Kagome andava tranqüilamente pelo shopping que acabara de abrir, olhando algumas vitrines, e entrando em algumas lojas de jogos. Aquele era seu vício. Jogos. Esse vício nasceu na época em que seu irmão também descobrira aquele "Santo Graal" e decidiu experimentar, só para matar a curiosidade. Mas ela acabou viciando, e desde aquele momento, era vinha ao shopping quase toda semana para jogar com Sango, por mais que a amiga protestasse, ela mesmo assim a acompanhava. Sentiu-se triste por não ter a companhia dela, por estar sozinha mais uma vez em um momento que deveria ser de diversão. Olhava os balcões com as inúmeras opções de jogos e parou para ver mais de perto um videogame portátil. Não era muito interessante e saiu da loja, dando de cara com Inuyasha e Kikyou conversando enquanto olhavam para vitrines diversas.

"_Deus, que eles não me vejam!" _Kagome pensou, virando-se, com o rosto abaixado, apressou o passo e foi, mas não antes que eles percebessem sua presença ali.

- Ei, Kagome. – era Inuyasha e cessou o passo abruptadamente.

"_Droga, droga, droga!_"

Virou-se com um sorriso forçado no rosto enquanto o garoto e Kikyou andavam até ela. Inuyasha estava maravilhoso com uma camisa vermelha um pouco apertada, que mostrava quase com nitidez os músculos torneados, enquanto seus cabelos prateados balançavam conforme seu andar apressado. Kagome lembrou-se de respirar. Kikyou também estava fabulosa, como sempre. Usava uma blusa de ombro caído rosa, com pequenas pedras que cintilavam à luz das lâmpadas do shopping costuradas na linha do decote em "U" de sua blusa, seus cabelos perfeitamente alinhados caíam perfeitamente pela face até os quadris e sua calça era escura, quase do mesmo tom da calça do garoto de olhos dourados. Eles formavam um casal e tanto Kagome pensava com certo desgosto, mas tratou de se recompor depois que parou de os admirar.

- Ooooooooooi, - disse com alegria exagerada. – o que vocês fazem por aqui?

Kikyou riu sem humor.

- O que parece? – Inuyasha pigarreou. – Isso é um_ encontro._ – Kikyou deu ênfase à última palavra.

Kagome prendeu a respiração. Ela não mais escutava o riso, a conversa e os passos das outras pessoas que passeavam por ali. O que aquilo significava? Por que ela? Por que justamente naquele shopping? Ela devia ter ficado em casa, como Sango sugerira. Teria sido melhor do que encontrá-los tão feliz, e principalmente, juntos. Mas por que sentia aquele súbito vazio dentro de sua cabeça? Ela apenas sentia-se atraída por Inuyasha, não é como se amasse ele com toda a sua alma...Ou como se o conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Mas e você? – Inuyasha perguntou subitamente, para mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível. – O que faz aqui no shopping tão cedo?

Kagome saiu de seus devaneios.

- Eu estou apenas vendo alguns jogos para meu irmão...

Sua voz caíra duas oitavas e ela não mais conseguia encará-lo.

- Bom, se vocês não se importam, eu já vou indo...- Kagome começara a se distanciar, mas Inuyasha segurou seu pulso com força.

- Nada disso. – ele disse, severo.

Kikyou agarrou na barra da camisa de Inuyasha.

- Solte ela. O que você está fazendo?

O garoto a olhou com incredulidade.

- Ela está sozinha! Não podemos deixar ela andar por aí sem companhia...Certo Kagome? – ele a fitou de volta e deu uma piscadela.

O coração de Kagome deu várias batidas rápidas e desacelerou quando percebeu que Kikyou soltara a camisa do garoto e apertou com tanta força os próprios punhos que seus tendões chegaram a ficar brancos com a intensidade da força. Ela encarava o chão, mas Kagome conseguia sentir quanto ódio emanava da menina naquele momento e se desvencilhou da mão de Inuyasha.

- Isso vai ser tenso...- murmurou.

Recomeçaram a andar com Inuyasha e Kikyou conversando animadamente mais a frente e Kagome afastada dos dois, por motivos de segurança, claro, do jeito que Kikyou a olhava naquele dia em específico...Era bem melhor se manter afastada.

- Eu não sei o porquê, mas sempre preferi mais filmes de comédia do que de terror...- Kikyou riu quando Inuyasha soltou uma gargalhada altiva.

- Não me diga que você têm medo?!

- Claro que não! – Inuyasha riu quando percebeu a voz tremida da menina em responder. – Pare de rir Inuyasha! Eu não tenho medo!

-Aham, sei. Claro que não. – recebeu um tapa em sua cabeleira prateada enquanto gargalhava. Kikyou passou um de seus braços finos e delicados pelo pescoço do garoto e puxou-o para mais perto, bagunçando seu cabelo de propósito.

- Você não tem noção do perigo, seu bobão!

- Você _tem_ medo!

- Eu não tenho! Só não gosto de ver sangue, nem de ver essa coisa toda de espírito...

O vazio em sua mente de alguns momentos voltara com força total, e ela se arrastava pelo shopping, enquanto ouvia o riso estridente e feliz de Kikyou e a gargalhada gutural de Inuyasha. Como ele podia agir desse jeito depois de tê-la beijado? Não que ela se importasse muito com isso, mas talvez, apenas **talvez**, ele tivesse a consciência de que ela, Higurashi Kagome, estava ali e ela estava vendo tudo, mesmo sem querer ver absolutamente nada. Talvez ela devesse voltar para sua casa, até porque seu momento de descontração encontrava-se arrasado pelo furacão "Kikyou", sem perguntas, sem aquela mão para lhe segurar, sem aqueles olhos para atrapalharem a ordem de seus pensamentos...Era isso. Voltaria para casa naquele instante.

- Kagome? – a menina olhou por cima do ombro. Era Sango.

Kagome sentiu o alívio a percorrer como um choque em todo o seu corpo e, automaticamente, quase inconscientemente, correu ao encontro da amiga, pulando nela e fazendo-a quase cair. Kikyou e Inuyasha interromperam o passo e olhavam curiosos.

- Sango! Você é a melhor! – Kagome falou ao ouvido da amiga com a voz transbordando de gratidão. – Eu não agüentava mais!

Sango olhou rapidamente para Kikyou e depois para Inuyasha.

- É, minha cara amiga, sua companhia não era das melhores.

- Então meninas...Há quanto tempo vocês não se vêem? Umas três horas? – Miroku falou depois de um pigarro. Kagome interrompeu o abraço e coçou a cabeça enquanto analisava de cima a baixo Houshi Miroku.

O que o Miroku fazia com Sango no shopping? Não levou mais de dois segundos para ela entender o que estava se passando ali sua expressão mudou. Sango sabia o que ela estava imaginando e rapidamente pegou o braço da amiga.

- Não é o que você está pensando, Kagome! - Sango murmurou.

- Ah, é? Me explique então. - retrucou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Sango soltou um longo suspiro antes de explicar tudo.

- O Miroku me ligou depois de você, me chamando pra ir ao cinema. Eu já havia resolvido ir atrás de você, mas como ele me chamou pra sair...- tomou um fôlego. - Eu resolvi ir com ele, pra não vir sozinha.

Kagome fitou a amiga nos olhos. Sango prendeu a respiração enquanto esperava a reação dela diante da explicação. Ela provavelmente ia acreditar, até porque era bem convincente sua explicação e também não havia motivos para Kagome desconfiar de uma mentira de sua melhor amiga. Claro que ela iria acreditar.

- Você realmente acha que eu irei acreditar nisso?

Sango quase tropeçou nos próprios pés.

- Como assim? - sua voz subira duas oitavas. - Eu não deixaria de sair com você por causa do Miroku, sua retardada!

- É óbvio que você não queria saber de sair comigo porque queria fugir e namorar um pouco o Miroku. - Kagome cantarolou e cutucou as costelas da amiga. - Ta malandra em, _Sangozinha_!

- Kagome! - Sango arregalou os olhos. Arfou porque sua respiração estava totalmente desregulada. As palavras "fugir" e "namorar" não se encaixavam sob a mesma frase.

- Sango...- Kagome passou um de seus braços por cima dos ombros dela. - Eu estou brincando. Relaxa. - começou a rir ao ver Sango suspirando com a mão no peito, tentando se controlar.

A guitarrista procurou pelo seu grupo e percebeu que havia ficado para trás, para que pudesse conversar com Sango. Seu grupo estava há alguns metros mais à frente e conversavam sobre qualquer coisa relacionada ao cinema, pelo que parecia.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Kagome disse entre risos. – Os meninos devem estar pensando que fugimos deles.

- Falando em meninos...- Sango disse enquanto acompanhava os passos de Kagome. – O que diabos o Inuyasha faz aqui com o "furacão" Kikyou?

Kagome riu. Ela havia tido o mesmo pensamento sobre a menina há alguns minutos atrás.

- E eu vou lá saber? Estava andando de loja em loja e eles apareceram.

- Assustador. Kikyou está em todo lugar.

"_Com certeza..."_ Kagome pensava com uma pontada de tristeza. Percebeu que Sango a olhava com curiosidade e deu um sorriso tranqüilizador. Ambas se juntaram ao grupo Miroku, Inuyasha e Kikyou e todos resolveram ir ao cinema. Escolheram um filme de terror, Inuyasha na verdade só votou nessa opção para que Kikyou sentisse o maior medo da sua vida, chamado "Viagem Mortal". Mas ninguém conseguiu assistir o filme por causa dos sustos de Kikyou, que se agarrava automaticamente nos braços de Inuyasha, Sango bocejava enquanto via o filme, alegando que era o pior de toda uma década, Miroku a olhava com admiração e até com um pouco de travessura nos olhos, e Kagome assistia educadamente o filme, de hora em hora olhando para o "casal" ao lado de Sango e Miroku. Soltou um suspiro. Seu dia fora arruinado, mas por sorte ou por destino, havia algumas pessoas junto a si que estavam melhorando, mesmo que parcialmente, o seu dia frustrado.

- Esse filme é péssimo! – Sango sussurrou de repente. – Pelo trailer, eu esperava mais...Mas o filme é tão ruim quanto o nome.

- Parece aqueles filmes que a gente encontra nas prateleiras mais afastada e mais ao fundo de uma locadora.

- Idéia do seu _amiguinho _brilhante.

Kagome olhou feio para Sango, que mesmo sem quase ver muita coisa no escuro do cinema, percebeu o sorriso maléfico da menina, como se ela quisesse dizer "do seu _namorado_" ao invés de "amiguinho" como vingança ao o que havia dito no banheiro antes. Sango cutucou a amiga.

- Eu sabia que ia dar nisso...- a baterista apontou para Inuyasha e Kikyou. – Eles nunca resistem a ela.

Kagome soltou um suspiro alto.

- Seria melhor se resistissem, afinal.

O garoto estava com a mão direita em cima da mão dela e eles conversavam com uma certa proximidade que deixou Kagome um pouco enojada. Desviou o olhar e voltou a fingir que assistia ao filme e Sango não voltou a falar sobre o assunto, mesmo que ela estivesse reprimindo ao máximo sua preocupação e sua curiosidade sobre isso.

**x-x-x-x-x**

- O filme foi assustador. Sério. – Kikyou dizia enquanto empurrava a porta de saída do cinema, sendo seguida pelos colegas de escola e os desconhecidos do cinema.

- _O filme foi assustador, nha nha nha. _– Sango a imitou para Kagome.

Ambas riram e receberam olhares furiosos de Kikyou, e riram ainda mais.

- Você está bem? – Sango perguntou de repente, enquanto caminhavam mais atrás, com Miroku, Inuyasha e Kikyou mais empolgados, falando sobre um novo filme. – Digo, você ficou muito quieta depois que te mostrei o velhote segurando a mão da sua "gêmea" bicha louca...

Kagome sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou até os olhos e sua amiga percebeu isso. Já fazia um bom tempo que elas não tratavam de Kikyou como "a gêmea bicha louca".

- Eu estou bem. – disse ela por fim. – Por que não estaria?

- Você não disse mais nada sobre o assunto...

Sango se bateu mentalmente. Enfim, sua curiosidade sobre o que Kagome sentia pelo garoto de cabelos prateados havia vencido o bom senso de não perturbá-la com aquilo, e percebeu que ela havia ficado rígida _demais_ depois do que falara.

- Eu já sabia que ia acabar daquele jeito. – disse depois do que parecia a eternidade. – Eles nunca resistem a ela, como você disse.

- Você sabe que não é isso o que eu quero saber.

Kagome a fitou com curiosidade, mas a curiosidade se fora dois segundos depois de entender o que sua amiga realmente queria saber. Era óbvio. Ela sabia o que Sango, provavelmente, estaria curiosa em saber.

- Eu não gosto dele. – disse a contra gosto.

- Então por que você ficou mais deprimida do que já estava quando te mostrei a cena do cinema?

- Não fiquei deprimida, Sango. Você é paranóica demais.

- Não sou paranóica, não. - Sango balançou o dedo negativamente para a face de Kagome. - Você que é passiva demais. Gosta dele, mas não admite porque acha que não teria nenhuma chance com a "gêmea bicha louca" por perto.

- E eu realmente teria? - bufou.

- Talvez. - Sango disse com um sorriso malicioso. Mas o sorriso desapareceu quando recomeçou a falar. - Se você abrisse sua boca para conversar com ele mais vezes e não olhar para baixo quando ele se dirigir a você.

- Você, por acaso, está me dando dicas de "como ganhar um garoto"... - Kagome fez sinal de aspas. - Como se fosse uma leitora assídua de revistas _teens_?

Sango deu um soco amigável no ombro da amiga. O sorriso malicioso voltara.

- Claro que não, baka. Estou dando dicas de como ser sociável.

- Ah, claro. Como se você fosse a extrovertida do ano. - Kagome estava bufando demais naquele dia. Talvez fosse pelo tanto de sarcasmos e ironias que poucas conversas faziam surgir.

- Alguém aí de vocês está sabendo da festa da Rin? – Miroku num instante posicionou-se ao lado da baterista.

Sango olhou para o garoto com confusão.

- Que festa?

Kagome parecia lhe perguntar o mesmo.

- Ué? Pensei que vocês tivessem sido convidadas. Ah esqueci! Vocês são excluídas até mesmo do círculo social da Rin. - Kikyou ironizou.

- Somos mais amigas dela do que as vadias que andam com você, e que pelas costas, falam mal de você todos os dias. - Sango rebateu.

A máscara de tranqüilidade e de superioridade de Kikyou caiu e todos viram seu rosto passar de um branco quase pálido até um vermelho beirando ao roxo em seu rosto, de puro nervosismo, e antes que mais uma bomba de discussão explodisse, Miroku deu seguimento ao assunto.

- Não é beeeem uma festa, ela disse que é mais uma reunião com os amigos da escola, com direito a bebidas e música.

Kagome soltou uma risada.

- Vulgo festa, Miroku. A Rin adora eufemismos.

Inuyasha fora comprar um sorvete e estava voltando calmamente, quando escutou a palavra "festa" sendo proferida pela voz de Kagome e passou a andar mais rápido.

- Alguém disse "festa"?. – Inuyasha se enfiou entre Miroku e Sango para ouvir o assunto, passando o braço por cima dos ombros deles, irritando a garota que tirou seu braço no mesmo instante.

- Ela me convidou essa semana...- Miroku começou. – Disse que era o próximo sábado.

- Estranho. O padrasto dela não é do tipo de deixar que a Rin faça festas na casa. Será que ele não estará por lá nesse dia? – Kagome pensou alto.

- Acorda garota. - Kikyou olhava para as próprias unhas. - É óbvio que ele não estará por lá, e muito menos saberá da existência da festa. Rin me disse que ele ia viajar e ela ia dar a festa em comemoração à viagem de férias que é daqui um mês.

- Então...- Sango foi a primeira a ignorar a garota, seguida pelo resto do grupo. – Quem vai?

- Hei, não me ignorem!

- Só vou se a Sangozinha for também! – Miroku foi o primeiro a falar. Recebeu AQUELE olhar feio da menina.

- Não me chame de _Sangozinha,_ baka.

- Eu não sei se vou...- Kagome disse timidamente e recebeu vaias de Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha. – Qual é gente! Não gosto de festas.

- Kagome...- Inuyasha foi até seu lado e passou um de seus braços em volta da cintura da menina e, quase por instinto, abaixou o rosto e fitou os próprios pés, com o rosto vermelho. – Se você não for, eu realmente ficarei chateado com você.

- Eu sei que você só está falando isso pra "fazer a social". - Kagome soltou um suspiro, encenando a pior cena de drama do ano.

- Quem se importa com o que você vai sentir, velhote? – Sango disse com desprezo. – Ela vai se ela quiser. Mas eu a aconselho a ir, porque se não...

A coisa boa de tudo aquilo é que eles realmente deixavam opções.

- Eu não sei qual é o rebuliço. É óbvio que ela irá a essa festa.

Todos olharam para Kikyou que andava com uma cara amarrada e com os braços cruzados frente ao peito. Sua testa estava se franzindo e era óbvio que tudo aquilo a incomodava demais.

- Vocês realmente acham que ela perderia a oportunidade de ir a sua primeira festa? Qual é.

Kikyou deu uma leve risada quando percebeu o rosto em um vermelho vivo de Kagome. Era tão patético, ela nem ao menos revidava. Apenas abaixava o rosto e ficava assim...Morta. Todos trocavam rápidos olhares entre si, temendo que algo viesse a seguir, menos Sango, que fitava Kikyou fixamente como se quisesse pulverizá-la apenas com seu olhar.

- E você realmente acha que eu perderia a chance de te quebrar inteira apenas por que estamos em um lugar público? – fechou ambas as mãos em punhos. – Sugiro que feche sua boca antes que...

- Alguém está a fim de ir tomar um sorvete? – Miroku falara alto demais, interrompendo a discussão e segurou Sango firmemente contra seu corpo, prendendo-a em um abraço, como se ele fosse uma gaiola para protegê-la de algo.

Mesmo com os protestos um pouco indiscretos de Sango, todos se encaminharam até a praça de alimentação, fingindo apenas superficialmente que haviam esquecido a "quase catástrofe" de alguns momentos atrás, e mantendo o frágil elo que ligava algumas pessoas. Inuyasha prostrou-se sobre o balcão com Kikyou ao seu lado, mas na hora de fazer o pedido, ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Abacaxi ao vinho, por favor.

Entreolharam-se e riram. Miroku resolveu tentar a mesma façanha e aguardou a baterista fazer o pedido, e quando viu que ela iria dizê-lo, Miroku também fez o mesmo.

- Napolitano.

- Chocolate com menta.

Miroku suspirou como se tivesse sido derrotado por algo invisível, pegou o seu sorvete e o da menina, e a acompanhou até a saída da loja. Kagome pedira um sorvete de morango.

- Sinceramente? Esse encontro com vocês foi uma droga. - Kikyou disse. Deu uma lambida no sorvete. - O destino realmente é cruel.

Sango arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Teria sido razoável se você não tivesse nos agraciado com sua presença.

- _Eu_ acho que teria sido razoável se você não soltasse nove ameaças a cada dez frases. - Inuyasha defendeu a menina.

Sango sentiu-se atingida e chutou a perna do garoto de cabelos prateados, fazendo seu sorvete cair na blusa de Kikyou. A garota ficou estática e olhava, com sua boca em forma de O, o sorvete derreter e o líquido amarelado com tons de vinho se espalhar pela superfície rosa da blusa.

- Oh, merda...- Miroku murmurou milésimos antes de Kikyou se virar para Sango e soltar um grito longo e agudo de raiva.

A baterista colocou a mão em frente a sua boca e fez um "Oh" falso e forçado propositalmente, para mostrar que ela não se importava com o que tinha acontecido e que, se pudesse, faria aquilo muitas e muitas vezes.

- Errei no cálculo de conseqüências... - Sango sorriu um tímido sorriso, mas aos poucos seus olhos foram ganhando um brilho perverso. - Mas esse é o erro que eu mais me orgulho, a partir de agora.

Kikyou rugiu. Ela estava furiosa e Inuyasha apenas olhava para a blusa da garota passando de rosa para um verde claro, sendo tentado a se oferecer para limpar o local. Seus olhos brilharam de expectativa.

- Você vai ver o erro no cálculo de conseqüências quando eu arrancar cada fio de cabelo seu com uma pinça! Sua bastarda!

- Isso se você conseguir me pegar.

Quando disse isso, a garota saiu correndo em direção à saída do shopping, e Kikyou não ficou para trás. Tirou sua sandália de salto quinze fino e seguiu Sango. Inuyasha também seguiu as meninas, gritando com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

- Kikyoooooou, você realmente não quer que eu te ajude a limpar sua blusa?

Kikyou jogou para trás suas sandálias, com a intenção de acertá-lo e continuou correndo, no encalço Sango.

- Sua cachorra nojenta! Vou fazer você limpar minha blusa com a sua língua!

Miroku e Kagome observavam a cena que se desenrolava, em silêncio, Sango pulava as mesas da praça de alimentação e Kikyou nem ao menos desviava o foco de seu olhar, e finalmente, Miroku e Kagome os perderam de vista. Aquilo realmente era patético. Ambos suspiraram e Kagome disse, virando-se para seu colega:

- Devemos interferir?

Miroku deu de ombros.

- Não aconselho.

- Mas se eu não interferir, é provável que alguém se machuque. - Kagome olhou-o, aflita.

Em resposta, Miroku apenas coçou o couro cabeludo e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns momentos e decidiu seguir seus amigos, com Kagome ao seu lado, fazendo perguntas de vez em quando e se tornando uma companhia agradável um para com o outro.

**Continua.**

**Yo minna! Como estão, nesse começo de ano letivo? Espero que estejam bem. E aaantes que alguém brigue comigo porque eu demorei demais para postar esse capítulo, demais mesmo, eu tenho minhas devidas desculpas. Meu computador quebrou, e quando ele voltou do concerto, fiquei sem Internet por causa da mudança. Espero que vocês não me joguem na fogueira (morrendo de medo).**

**Maas, gostaram do capítulo? Digam que siiiiim (olhinhos brilhantes) ;-;**

**Eu resolvi mudar mais o ambiente dessa vez. Parecia que a escola era o centro de tudo...Espero que eu não me foque tanto assim na escola, sei lá. E, no próximo capítulo, a festa da Rin. Sei lá, esse vai ser o capítulo mais difícil. Vocês vão entender o por quê (risada maléfica). **

**Dêem suas opiniões, por favor, quero ver no que eu mais estou errando e tudo mais. Sugestões também são muito bem vindas :D**

**Aliás, agradeço por todas as reviews. Minha motivação. Obrigada mesmo. Falando nisso, aqui vai a resposta das reviews :) ...**

Plii-chan: **Yooooooooo Plii! Como vai? Muito obrigada por mais uma review sua!**

**Olha, eu não sei como agiria numa declaração estilo Miroku. Acho que sairia correndo, não sei. Asuihasuiahsiuha. Ou morreria de tanta vergonha, ali mesmo. O Miroku é assim: faz merda, depois ele concerta...Da maneira dele, mas concerta. Auihsaisuhai. **

**Não sou boa nessas coisas. E eu li Entrevista com o Vampiro sim. Adoro as crônicas vampirescas de Anne Rice. E compre esse livro sim. É MUITO BOM LOL**

**Você não vai se arrepender. Se conseguir achar também O Vampiro Lestat, COMPRE. É a continuação de Entrevista com o Vampiro :P**

**E olha, eu também sou muito zoada por meu gosto de musical é meio das antigas. Papai que me influenciou ^^'**

**Desculpe pela demora na atualização. Espero realmente que você não me mate :( **

**Mas é isso aí, você gostou do capítulo?**

**Aguardo sua review. Inté mais, Plii! Beijo.**

Duda: **Acho que de todo mundo que lê essa minha fic bobinha, você é a única que vai querer me torturar antes de me jogar na fogueira. Ashauishauis. Eu sei que eu demoro demais, e me desculpe. **

**Mas espero que tu tenhas gostado do capítulo. Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinhos.**

Carolshuxa: **Olá, leitora nova! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo :)**

**Muito obrigada pela sua review. Ela me deixa muito feliz. Beijinhos.**

MahYuna: **Eeeeei, muito obrigada por achar minha fic tão boa assim (olhinhos brilhando)! E muito obrigada também pela sua review.**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. **

**Bejos :D **

N.G. Phoenix: **Olááá, obrigada pela review! Que bom que você gostou dessa minha fic bobinha ahusaiuauihas ;P**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos :) **

_Amy Says_...


	11. Closer

**Disclaimer:** os personagens e as músicas em cada capítulo não me pertencem ;D

"_Closer - Nine Inch Nails__"_

- É aqui?

Inuyasha analisou o local e, pouco a pouco começou a encontrar pessoas conhecidas que passeavam pelo jardim da casa de Rin. Sentia o pulsar da música alta sobre a têmpora de seus ouvidos. Só podia ser ali. O homem ao seu lado desligou o carro.

- Bom, eu acho que sim. - Inuyasha coçou a cabeça.

- Dá próxima vez, eu não te levo mais a lugar nenhum se você não souber onde ela fica.

Inuyasha rosnou. Por que será que teve a coragem de pedir uma carona para a pessoa mais antipática e fria? Obviamente ele não estava tão desesperado por carona assim.

- Você é sempre tão simpático, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru o fitou com indiferença

- Anos e anos de convivência com você.

- Sesshoumaru, será que você poderia apenas me deixar aqui e ir embora? - Inuyasha parecia cuspir as palavras de sua boca. Seu irmão sempre fora frio e indiferente, só que certas vezes, ele realmente parecia se importar apenas com uma coisa: provocar a sua ira.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- O que você ainda está fazendo em meu carro? Não estou te impedindo de sair.

- Só estou aproveitando um pouco mais a sua adorável presença. - Inuyasha rosnou e abriu a porta do carro, batendo-a em seguida com força. - Otário.

- De nada.

O seu olhar indiferente acompanhou o irmão até o outro lado da rua, e continuou observando seu irmão ser cumprimentado por inúmeras pessoas, a maioria delas meninas. Apesar de ser tão irritante, Inuyasha sempre teve um melhor relacionamento com as pessoas ao seu redor, o que incomodava Sesshoumaru, porque a maioria das pessoas que conviviam com ele pareciam temê-lo, sendo que nada fazia para merecer ser temido. Olhou mais fixamente no momento em que uma menina baixa, de cabelos negros até a metade das costas, soltara uma exclamação de alegria ao ver Inuyasha. Ela parecia lhe perguntar alguma coisa e depois olhou em direção ao carro em que estava. Sesshoumaru deduziu que ela tinha perguntado quem o havia trazido até ali. A garota continuou olhando por mais alguns momentos, e desviou o olhar, conduzindo Inuyasha até a casa. A roupa que a menina estava usando lhe chamou a atenção. E era curioso. Curioso porque a menina usava uma calça longa e escura com uma blusa preta de manga longa, enquanto os outros pareciam estar vestindo trajes mais leves como uma bermuda e blusas cavadas. Aquela era uma das noites mais quentes até agora.

- Estranho.

Passou os dedos pelo cabelo prateado e segurou firmemente o volante. Era melhor sair dali. Mas antes de deixar o local, fitou pela última vez a casa da onde saía uma música ruim e barulhenta, procurando pela menina com roupas esquisitas. Era patético aquilo, mas ele realmente tinha ficado curioso do porquê das roupas que a garota usava. Não a encontrou.

Girou a chave no contato e ligou novamente o carro.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ouviu o grito de Sango para que se apressasse, mas ela não tinha certeza se realmente era aquilo que queria vestir. Virou-se e ficou de perfil para o espelho. As cores não a agradavam, o estilo de roupa também não. Simplesmente não sabia como se vestir; não fazia idéia de qual tipo de calça combinava com tal tipo de blusa. Nunca se importou com isso, mas estava pagando caro naquele dia por toda essa indiferença.

- É nessas horas que eu apreciaria a presença da Kikyou aqui...- murmurou enquanto tirava a blusa roxa que colocara.

Ouviu passos altos e concluiu que sua amiga estava furiosa e entraria em seu quarto, sem bater, em três, dois...

- Dá pra você ir logo? - Kagome fez cara feia pra ela pelo espelho. - Ops, desculpe. Mas sabia que estamos atrasadas?

Kagome suspirou de cansaço.

- Não sei o que vestir.

Sango quase caiu.

- Como assim? Coloca qualquer coisa logo e vamos embora. - fez uma cara pensativa e depois apontou para suas próprias roupas. - Olha para mim: estou completamente comum.

- Mas eu não quero estar comum, Sango! - Kagome bateu o pé infantilmente. Deu uma olhada de canto e percebeu que Sango não estava _tão comum_ como ela disse. Sua amiga estava usando um corpete preto que havia detalhes de renda em vermelho sangue, uma camisa branca por dentro do corpete e uma calça justa que Kagome dava o braço a acreditar que ela não tinha aquilo no guarda-roupa.

- Acorda e se arruma logo! - Sango estralou os dedos para que ela acordasse. Kagome fez uma expressão infantil de choro.

- Você está tão bonita, _Sangozinha_. E eu nem tenho uma roupa legal pra vestir hoje. - apontou para as roupas espalhadas e bagunçadas do seu guarda-roupa.

Sango a olhou intensamente. Toda aquela baboseira de roupa estava meio ridícula para estar vindo de Kagome. O que havia acontecido com ela? De repente, uma luz se acendeu em sua cabeça.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Quer ficar bonita pro velhote!

- Claro que não! - sua voz subira duas oitavas. Começou a recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo chão para não ter que encarar o olhar severo. - Por que você acha isso?

- Porque é o que está parecendo.

- Nada é o que parece. Foi você mesma que me disse.

Sango se abaixou à altura da amiga e deu-lhe um soco na cabeça.

- Itai! O que você...? - Kagome jogou pro lado as roupas e sentou-se.

- Você tem que parar de ser idiota.

- Eu não estou sendo idiota. Eu apenas não quero ir com uma roupa que eu uso todos os dias. - virou o rosto em direção ao chão. - É uma festa.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - Sango chegou mais perto da amiga. - Não sei se você percebeu, mas essa sua cena com roupa está muito superficial. Parece que você perdeu a edição do mês passado daquela revista _teen_ e está toda descontrolada e perdida, porque ele é seu "guia sagrado".

Kagome riu sem humor.

- Eu sei. - passou os dedos por entre os cabelos negros. - Mas eu...Queria, pelo menos uma vez, ser alguém notável...

Sango se ajeitou ao lado de sua amiga e passou seus braços sobre os ombros finos e frágeis de Kagome, encostando sua cabeça na dela.

- Enquanto ele ter olhos somente para o "Furacão Kikyou", não acho que você tenha chance. - Sango apertou mais o corpo frágil e pálido da amiga contra o seu como um pedido de desculpas pela sinceridade. - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem.

Em alguma parte da sua cabeça, ela sabia daquilo. Seria bem melhor se sua melhor amiga não precisasse ter dito em voz alta o que sua mente se recusava a aceitar, até porque, era uma simples atração. Inuyasha era um garoto que conhecera de um jeito estranho, com uma relação entre eles muito estranha e assuntos muito estranhos. Mas então por que incomodava tanto a cena de Inuyasha e Kikyou _juntos_ em sua cabeça? Será que ela se recusava tanto assim a "perder" de novo? Não. Aquilo não era um maldito jogo. Era somente as coisas como elas eram e sempre seriam.

- Bom...- Sango quebrou o silêncio. - Agora vai até o seu guarda-roupa e se vista do seu _próprio_ jeito. Você é linda do jeito que é.

Kagome se afastou um pouco da amiga e olhou bem em seus olhos. Sango era linda. Claro que se ela tivesse sempre aquele humor, ela seria ainda mais bonita, mas o fato era que sua melhor amiga era linda. E ainda mais: era sua irmã de criação.

- Tenho sorte de ter te encontrado, Sango. - levantou-se e foi até seu guarda-roupa, guardando e ajeitando suas roupas de volta ao lugar.

- Tem mesmo. - Sango riu ao perceber que era muito engraçado o fato de ela estar se gabando. Kagome parecia concordar e riu também. - Falando nisso, lembra o que aconteceu quando nos conhecemos?

- Tá falando daquele dia trágico? - a baterista apenas via os contornos do corpo de sua amiga se mexendo por causa da porta do guarda-roupa. - Nem me lembre. Tenho vergonha daquele dia.

- Qual é! Você já deveria ter superado ele. - Sango riu quando Kagome atirou-lhe uma blusa.

- Você quase me mata engasgada porque eu havia pegado um pedaço do seu bolo, e ainda quer que eu supere? - riu com ironia. - Não me faça rir.

- Mas quem mandou você mexer em coisas que não são suas? Aliás, era _meu_ aniversário.

Deu de ombros.

- Era seu aniversário mesmo, mas os convidados têm direito a comer um pedaço do bolo.

- Você quis o bolo na hora errada e pagou por isso.

- Minha vida pelo bolo chocolate da Sango.

Ambas riram. Era engraçado pensar que elas se tornaram amigas através de uma discussão entre si por causa de um bolo. Sango sorriu para si mesma por causa das lembranças e pigarreou, esticando o pescoço para ver se sua amiga já havia se trocado, viu que ela estava penteando o cabelo.

- Kagome, me promete uma coisa?

- Claro. - respondeu enquanto ainda penteava seu cabelo, prestando atenção em seu reflexo.

- Quando você se encontrar com a Kikyou, não fique se achando um lixo perto dela. - a baterista se levantou do chão e viu que Kagome não penteava mais seu cabelo, mas a fitava atentamente. - Quero que você aproveite a festa. Afinal, nossa amiga é dona da festa. Temos que aproveitar.

- Pode deixar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

- Meu Cristo, esse lugar está um inferno! - Kagome berrou em meio à música extremamente alta.

O local estava apinhado de gente. Elas mal conseguiam passar entre as pessoas, porque o espaço era mínimo entre elas, obrigando Sango a usar sua força estranhamente masculina para poder chegar até a cozinha, porque, de acordo com o que ouvira de conversas alheias, as bebidas estariam lá. Queriam encontrar Rin também.

- Sango, eu mal consigo respirar! Não tem como ir mais rápido? - Kagome berrou novamente. Empurrou algumas pessoas que tentavam atropelá-la.

- Desculpe baby! Eu estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso aqui!

- O que?

- Eu disse que estou fazendo o melhor que eu posso! - respondeu bem mais alto do que antes. Se sua amiga não escutasse aquilo, então ela realmente estava ficando surda com o mp3.

- O que o osso do Buyo está fazendo? O que isso quer dizer?

É. Sua amiga estava ficando surda. Não teve paciência para responder, até porque sabia que ela não ouviria, e a puxou pelo braço em meio à multidão que dançava animada no que era a sala de estar da casa. Quando atravessaram a sala inteira, quase gritaram de alegria, mas apenas se apoiaram nos joelhos e respiraram profundamente.

- Nunca mais. - Kagome disse de repente.

Kagome nunca fora uma fã de lugares com muitas pessoas.

- Olha quem veio! E eu achando que vocês ficariam trancafiadas em casa, ouvindo música e falando mal da minha festa.

Rin saíra da cozinha no exato momento em que iam procurá-la.

Cumprimentou Sango e Kagome com um abraço amigável e sincero. Estava feliz por ter suas amigas ali, porque pelo menos fariam companhia uma a outra caso ficassem isoladas de todo o pessoal, mas pelo o que Rin achava, isso era difícil. Logo, Sango procuraria por Miroku e Kagome...Bem, ela procuraria Inuyasha ou ficaria sozinha. Tentaria falar com ele, mas como "O Furacão Kikyou" também havia sido convidado, Inuyasha concentraria sua atenção nela. Até Rin conseguia prever os movimentos dele.

- Ah, mas você sabe. Eu não agüentaria ficar em casa sem bater em ninguém. Mesmo sem ter nos convidado. - Sango sorria triunfalmente como se estivesse vencendo algum torneio de boxe. Era nessas horas que suas amigas a faziam voltar para a realidade, dizendo que nem todo mundo merecia apanhar.

Rin a fitou. Como assim "sem ter nos convidado"? Ela havia convidado. Tinham sido as primeiras, pra falar a verdade. Mas achou que fosse só uma brincadeira de Sango e ela gargalhou alto.

- Até parece. Você está uma gata! Você não se vestiria assim se fosse brigar. - agora era Rin quem sorria triunfalmente. - Admita.

Kagome teve um acesso de risos e parou quando a baterista lhe deu uma cutucada nas costelas.

- Qual é Sango! Ela pegou você. Não resista.

- Kagome, você também está linda. - Rin chegou bem perto para olhá-las. - Diabos, o que aconteceu com vocês hoje?

- Obrigada por dizer que não nos vestimos bem em outras ocasiões.

- Não Sango! - Rin exasperou-se, balançando a mão negativamente. - Não é isso... É só que...- tentou encontrar a palavra certa. - Vocês estão sexys!

Elas decidiram sair daquele lugar depois de Sango pegar uma cerveja por causa do fluxo de pessoas que circulavam perto da cozinha, onde se encontravam as bebidas e alguns salgadinhos, e foram para fora da casa, sentando-se numa cadeira reclinável colorida na beira da piscina, onde algumas pessoas davam saltos mortais e caíam graciosamente na água, outros, embora, não eram tão graciosos assim. Sango percebeu que as aulas de natação da escola estavam servindo para algo.

- Onde seu padrasto está? - Sango perguntou, olhando em direção ao aglomerado humano que estava na porta de vidro que ligava a sala de estar e a piscina, procurando Miroku.

Uma garota loura dentro de um vestido de seda roxo saltou na piscina e a água se agitou e os seus amigos deram risada enquanto ela saía da piscina com os olhos esbugalhados e o vestido colado em seu corpo, como se fosse um gato molhado.

- Não sei...- respondeu distante. - Deve estar viajando a trabalho, sei lá, só sei que levou minha mãe.

- Uau. - Sango disse a meia voz. - Gostaria de ter pais assim. Simplesmente saíram e te deixaram aqui.

Rin deu um sorriso forçado.

- Você não sabe o que está falando...

- O que?

- Não, nada. - Rin coçou a cabeça. - Só perguntei se queria mais alguma coisa pra beber. Escuta, ta procurando por alguma coisa?

Sango voltou a fitá-la e Rin tornou a falar.

- Que pergunta idiota. Vejo que o Papai Noel ainda não passou aqui.

Sango mostrou a língua a ela.

- Muito cedo para o natal, não acha?

Rin arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com um olhar teimoso.

- Não quero ver você bebendo mais de três cervejas. Nada mais do que isso, entendido? - Sango concordou com a cabeça exageradamente, percebendo as claras intenções dela de mudar de assunto. - Não quero você batendo nos meus convidados por causa da bebida.

- Ouch! - a baterista colocou uma das mãos no peito, encenando uma facada. - Você nunca vai me perdoar por aquilo? Eu juro que nem percebi que tinha bebido demais.

- Você não perceber certos detalhes é a mesma coisa que um cego tentar enxergar...- Sango tornou a mostrar a língua como resposta. - Cara feia para mim é fome.

Dentro da sala de estar, a música Closer do Nine Inch Nails começou a tocar, criando um clima que nem Kagome conseguia ficar quieta. A música embalava a dança das pessoas, garotas balançavam seus corpos conforme a batida, algumas, descendo até o chão, outras, andavam e faziam alguns passinhos fáceis no chão com os pés com copos de cerveja em suas mãos.

Sango virou-se para Kagome e Rin, que observavam a cena.

- Eu não sei vocês, mas estou com uma louca vontade de dançar.

Kagome piscou e saiu do transe.

- Você nunca dança. - ela disse com a testa franzida.

Rin concordou com um aceno e balançou as mãos exageradamente.

- É só uma desculpa para ela ir procurar o Miroku.

- Ah Rin, não fode!

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e apoiou o queixo em sua mão, olhando fixamente para Sango, como se estivesse acusando-a só de olhar. A baterista se remexeu, desconfortável em sua cadeira, só um pequeno movimento, que a entregou.

- Eu só queria saber onde ele está.

As meninas uivaram e bateram palmas. Sango retrucou com uma cara amarga. Levantou-se bruscamente e foi em direção à porta de vidro que dava para o interior da casa.

- Aonde você vai? - Rin gritou.

Sango virou-se e a encarou por alguns minutos antes de respondê-la, como se estivesse pensando no que dizer. Não que se importasse muito com mentiras.

- Vou pegar outra cerveja. - ela levantou a garrafa vazia em sua mão. - Aliás, você não está com calor não?

A baterista apontou para as roupas de Rin. Nesse momento, até Kagome, que parecia desligada de tudo, focou seu olhar na garota. Realmente, era estranho. Como alguém poderia usar blusas de frio naquele calor infernal? Mesmo de noite, você suaria até se abrisse a porta da geladeira. Rin deu de ombros.

- Eu prefiro roupas fechadas em festas. Você nunca sabe quando alguém resolve querer fazer você de brinquedinho. - sua voz tremeu no final, ela tinha certeza disso, mas se recompôs antes que qualquer uma delas percebesse. - Melhor não facilitar, não é?

Sango concordou fracamente e Kagome parecia confusa. Ela nunca vira sua amiga com uma blusa de manga curta, ou com vestido, ou qualquer outro tipo de roupa que mostrasse um pouco do seu corpo. Mas mesmo assim ela concordou também, apenas por hora. Não acreditava, mas depois investigaria isso. Sango fez uma reverência e voltou a caminhar para o interior da casa, sumindo entre os outros convidados. De repente, Kagome achou uma boa idéia ir beber alguma coisa.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Ela o fitava nos olhos, como se estivesse implorando para aceitar um desafio qualquer. Seus dedos frágeis seguravam um copo de cerveja, que de hora em hora, ela inclinava sobre sua boca e bebia um pouco, lambendo os lábios no final. Sabia que poderia beijá-la a qualquer momento. Sentia isso. A garota virou as costas para ele, colocando o cabelo comprido ao lado do seu corpo, expondo a sua nuca e as costas nuas. O corpo dela estava seguindo o ritmo e ele sentiu a vontade incontrolável de tocá-la. Ela se virou para ele, ainda dançando, o olhar fixo e passou seus braços macios e brancos ao redor de seu pescoço. Aproximou-se perigosamente, como se fosse beijá-lo, mas antes de seus lábios se tocarem, mudou a direção e sussurrou em seu ouvido: beije-me.

Ele não esperou. Seus lábios se tocaram violentamente, uma explosão de desejo contido até aquele momento, suas bocas dançando violentamente e...Nada. Inuyasha não sentiu nada enquanto beijava Kikyou. As mãos dela agarravam seu cabelo com força, o beijo ainda violento, nada contido. Mas ele não sentia nada. Era como se tivesse esperado tanto tempo por algo que não o faria feliz. Ele pensou em Kagome. Assim, do nada. Ele se lembrou do dia em que se beijaram na frente do apartamento dela. Enquanto beijava Kikyou, ele pensou em Kagome. Isso estava ficando complicado.

Do outro lado da sala, Kagome olhava fixamente para os dois. De qualquer forma, sabia que aquilo ia acontecer. Ela era bonita, sabia conversar...Impossível que até Inuyasha resistisse a ela. Gravou cada detalhe em sua mente, para que aquilo pudesse lhe forçar e ajudar a desistir da fixa idéia de gostar dele. Parou de olhar. Caminhou em direção a cozinha, passando praticamente ao lado dos dois, pegou uma pequena garrafa de vodca e saiu daquele lugar aglomerado de pessoas.

Precisava afastá-la. Segurou seus braços e empurrou para trás. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos e brilhavam na luz psicodélica da sala, seu rosto mostrava confusão.

- O que foi? - ela gritou em meio a música. Seu rosto mostrando mais confusão a cada momento que ele demorava em responder.

- Não foi nada...- ele buscou um pouco de ar e olhou em volta, procurando por uma desculpa para sair dali. Achou as bebidas. - Eu só preciso de uma bebida. Você quer?

Kikyou o fitou longamente.

- Não, obrigada. - ela disse com uma expressão estranha. Ela sabia. Ela tinha sacado o problema.

Agora Inuyasha se sentia culpado. _"Ótimo."_ pensou dramaticamente. Kikyou apontou para o banheiro e se afastou. Ele precisava de ar. Precisava sair dali. Tudo estava estranho, ele estava estranho, mas o que diabos tinha acontecido ali? No meio da multidão, ele viu Kagome saindo da casa com a cabeça meio baixa e uma garrafa na mão. Subitamente, ele andou em direção a ela, sendo não muito gentil com as pessoas que dançavam ali. Quando saiu de dentro da casa, ele a encontrou sentada perto da piscina, com a calça um pouco erguida e os pés dentro da água, balançando-os, com uma expressão vaga. Sango não estava por perto e Rin também não. Quando Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado e tirou os sapatos, erguendo um pouco da calça, Kagome realmente teve uma surpresa ao vê-lo ali.

- Aproveitando a festa? - ele perguntou enquanto colocava os pés dentro da piscina.

Kagome deu uma risada fraca.

- Não como eu gostaria...- ela virou a garrafa de vodca e deu um longo gole. - Se é que me entende.

- Acho que entendo sim.

Kagome rolou os olhos. Com certeza ele entendia. Claro. Ele é que estava com a pessoa que ele gosta a uns minutos atrás, enquanto ela, continuava sozinha e ainda gostando de alguém que sequer a notava como algo além de "amiga".

- Onde está Kikyou?

Inuyasha a fitou pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia falar com tanta dor. Como se cada palavra doesse infinitamente ao ser dita.

- Por que quer saber?

- Só curiosidade.

- Eu a deixei ir.

Um longo silêncio caiu sobre eles, tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os gritos dos outros convidados e a música tocando dentro da casa. Kagome pensou em falar, ela queria saber o que aquilo significava, mas teve medo da resposta. Inuyasha não parecia que ia continuar a falar daquilo, então, melhor não remexer. Mas de repente, Inuyasha continuou, para surpresa de Kagome.

- Eu a deixei ir porque percebi que ela não é quem eu quero realmente. - ele passou a olhar fixamente para Kagome. - No momento em que eu a beijei...Eu não senti nada. Era como se eu estivesse beijando um tronco de árvore, não sei.

Kagome riu com mais humor dessa vez, Inuyasha percebeu. Percebeu também que quando ela ria, apareciam furinhos em sua bochecha e ela fechava os olhos. O sorriso dela também era encantador. Ele deveria fazê-la rir mais.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu na hora, só sei que...Outras coisas apareceram na minha mente. Pensei em outra pessoa, apenas por acaso e ela percebeu. Provavelmente está me odiando em algum lugar.

- Não acho possível alguém conseguir te odiar.

Kagome não olhava mais para a água, e sim para ele. Ela não podia imaginar outro momento assim, com intimidade, que eles conversaram desse jeito. Um jeito leve...

- Em quem você pensou? - ela perguntou.

"_Você."_ Inuyasha pensou. Mas não teve coragem de dizê-lo em voz alta, porque não era justo. Não era justo porque sabia que ela o tinha visto com Kikyou, ela interpretaria como mentira e se machucaria com aquilo. Era melhor deixar aquilo para ele mesmo.

- Então... - Inuyasha mudou de assunto e Kagome voltou a olhar a água da piscina. - Você dança?

Kagome o olhou, totalmente incrédula.

- O que você pensa que eu sou? - deu um soco no ombro de Inuyasha e riu. - Claro que eu danço.

- Então vamos lá e arrebentar um pouco.

Inuyasha piscou um dos olhos para lhe dar confiança. Kagome mudou a expressão rapidamente, de algo mais alegre para algo mais...Sombrio.

- Melhor não.

- Por que? - algo na cabeça de Inuyasha se acendeu. Ele sorriu um sorriso louco e ousado. - Não acredito que você tem vergonha.

Kagome ignorou a afirmação e recolheu seus pés da água, pegou a garrafa vazia e se pôs em pé, caminhando para longe. Não que ela tivesse algum tipo de vergonha em dançar no meio daquelas pessoas esquisitas, ela apenas...Não gostava. Parecia que todos a olhavam e cochichavam sobre o seu jeito, faziam piadas pelas costas. Se era paranóia ou não, não a interessava. Apenas...Não. Inuyasha a alcançou rapidamente, e ela rolou os olhos. Ele falava coisas estúpidas sobre quão idiota era sentir vergonha de dançar.

- Desculpe se eu sou tímida. - ela contra-atacou.

- Só uma dança. - ele implorou, mas ela nem parecia ouvir o que ele lhe dizia. - Qual é, Kagome! Só estou pedindo uma dança e depois, se você quiser, você pode sentar em algum lugar, eu te acompanho.

Ela o ignorou.

Inuyasha não desistiu.

- Olha, eu prometo, que se alguém comentar sobre o jeito que você dança, ou qualquer coisa, eu dou um "sumiço" na pessoa. Pronto. Fácil.

Kagome parou de andar. Mãos nos quadris, olhando-o. Desafiando-o.

- E se for uma mulher? - ela sorria agora.

Inuyasha também.

- Aí a história é com a Sango.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sango estremeceu quando Miroku passou seus dedos pela sua cintura. Ele era ligeiramente mais alto que ela, mesmo com o salto que ela usava, mas ainda sim ela podia apoiar seu queixo no ombro dele. A música que estava tocando era tão agitada, mas eles nem se importavam em dançar lentamente, porque sequer percebiam o que acontecia ao redor, tudo parecia estar em câmera lenta e estar no "mudo" e com os olhos fechados ainda...Sango sequer se lembrava de sua própria existência. Não conseguia pensar se já tinha se sentido assim. De repente, a cabeça de Miroku se moveu um pouco mais para perto de seu ouvido.

- Kagome está aqui. - ele sussurrou. - E ela está acompanhada de Inuyasha.

- Hum...- Sango não conseguia pensar direito com o hálito quente dele em sua orelha. - E o que isso tem a ver comigo e com você?

Miroku se afastou, mas sem soltá-la, para olhar bem para ela. Ela parecia estar dopada.

- Você não está bem.

- Estou ótima. - aquele era o sorriso mais provocante que alguém já havia dado a Miroku.

Mas ele parecia preocupado.

- Você realmente não quer jogar o Inuyasha longe por ele estar com sua amiga?

- Claro que quero. - ela estava "acordando" agora. - Eu só não quero fazer isso agora.

- Olhe para eles.

Sango guiou seu olhar até eles. Kagome estava dançando alegremente e Inuyasha ria como se estivesse drogado ou alguma coisa bem próxima a isso. Alguém esbarrou em Inuyasha e ele acabou chegando perto demais de sua amiga, mas ela parecia não se importar mesmo com isso. Mas isso estava errado. Sango o viu quase engolindo Kikyou há alguns momentos atrás e ele agora estava dando em cima de Kagome? Isso foi a gota d'água para Sango. Olhou para Miroku e ele entendeu que era para seguí-la, enquanto marchava como se fosse um general no meio de toda aquela gente. Quando chegou neles, a cor do rosto de Kagome fugiu e Inuyasha parecia estar preparado pra correr a qualquer momento. Sango olhou-os atentamente, mãos na cintura, as luzes psicodélicas da sala fazendo seu rosto parecer muito assustador.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Sango disse como se estivesse separando silabadas. Inuyasha teve uma crise de tosse e Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sango, o que diabos você estiver pensando, não é isso! - Kagome começou a explicar, mas Sango ergueu a mão.

- Você viu que ele estava praticamente engolindo a Kikyou alguns momentos atrás?

Kagome concordou.

- Então, que porra você acha que está fazendo?

- Sango...- Inuyasha começou, mas ela o interrompeu com um olhar assassino.

Kagome estava vendo que a situação ia piorar. Precisou de ar. Murmurou e apontou para fora da casa, e todos entenderam que ela sairia, mas estaria de volta. Ela estava fugindo por alguns minutos. Quando saiu, respirou o ar frio profundamente e fechou os olhos. Sentia os olhares assassinos de Sango sobre suas costas como facas lhe espetando, mas não ligava, Kagome só precisava de uns minutos de ar para enfrentar a fera que sua amiga era nesse momento. Era bom que ela cuidasse tanto assim da guitarrista, mas às vezes ela exagerava. Isso não era bom. Depois de aproveitar por mais alguns segundos o ar leve, virou-se e encarou a multidão que tinha que atravessar de novo. Encheu-se de coragem e entrou no meio da multidão que dançava e gritava. Alguém derrubou cerveja em seu cabelo, mas apenas soltou uma exclamação e continuou atravessando até seus amigos. Quando avistou a cabeleira prateada de Inuyasha, foi mais rápido e quando conseguiu vê-los, se arrependeu de ter ido tão rápido.

- Mas que...- foi a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar diante do que via.

Miroku misturava uma expressão de raiva e surpresa, e não era pra menos. Na frente de todos, Sango estava beijando Inuyasha. Ele segurava seus braços com força e os olhos de Sango estavam abertos e pareciam assustados. Kagome não conseguia falar. O beijo durou milésimos de segundos, na conta de Kagome, já que ela chegara e já estava acontecendo. Sango mudava seu olhar de Miroku para Inuyasha e de Inuyasha para o resto das pessoas que estavam mudas e observando. Finalmente seus olhos se fixaram em Kagome.

- Kagome, não é o que você está pensando! - ela parecia desesperada, pânico transbordava de seus olhos.

Kagome não conseguia ouvir o que Sango dizia. Na verdade, ela não ouvia nada. Tudo parecia distorcido. Kagome sentiu-se caindo num abismo profundo, e ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria voltar e nem teria vontade para tanto.

**Continua...**

**Yo! Eu demorei (como sempre), mas estou de volta e escrevi esse capítulo todo num dia só! Estava..sei lá, com saudade de escrever e deixei tudo de lado por um dia só. O que vocês acharam dele? (: **

**Tudo o que aconteceu nesse capítulo já estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo. E a "briga" de Kagome e Sango já estava programada,e sim, vocês viram corretamente: Sango beijou Inuyasha. **

**O próximo capítulo vai continuar exatamente onde parou. Eu estava tentando deixar tudo nesse capitulo, mas não deu. Enfim, obrigada pelas reviews gente! Meu gás pra escrever, com certeza.**

Danda jabur: **Olá! Tudo bom? Bem, eu já sofri esse tipo de situação também. aioshauishasui Eu também queria dar uns "pedalas" na pessoa, pra ver se ela se ligava, mas tudo bem. Auto controle é tudo! auishauisha. Bom, o negócio da Rin não ter convidado as meninas na verdade foi um erro...Tipo, ela convidou, mas a mensagem não"chegou" ao destino, sabe? Hehehe. Isso vai ser explicado no capítulo. **

**Obrigada pela review! Beijão**

Aricele:** Que nome bonito o seu! Bom, ta aí o capítulo...Gostou? Obrigada pela review, grande beijo!**

Sayurichaan:** UAHSAUISHAUISHA. Bem feito pra ela mesmo. Esse negócio do sorvete surgiu assim, do nada, e quando vi, já tava escrito. Aí nem quis mudar porque achei engraçado a situação. Gostou do capítulo? Grande beijo e obrigada pela review!**

Plii-Chan:** Heeeeeeeeey menina! Tudo bem? Então, de acordo com a minha cabeça, a Sango gosta de chocolate com menta. Ela gosta de coisas que são.."refrescantes" como menta, limão em alguma bebida..O meu sabor é abacaxi com vinho, o mesmo que o do Inuyasha e Kikyou AUISHAUISHAU. Droga!**

**Ah, eu gosto da Kikyou (correndo pra valer), mas tem horas que eu acho ela bem mala :( **

**Mas acho ela bem fodona!**

**Falando em ser "fodona", que facul tu faz? (nada a ver uiahsuiahsa)**

**E gostou do capítulo? Grande beijo e obrigada, como sempre, pela review! **

**Isso aí, logo logo eu atualizo. Gomen pela demora de alguns meses, mas escola mata e falta de inspiração também. Espero que continuem lendo. O final ta quaaaaase lá. **

_Amy Says..._


End file.
